


What Happens in 1963

by ivinabrooks



Series: The Umbrella Academy [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M, Inspired by The Umbrella Academy, The Umbrella Academy (TV) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:01:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 50,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26654101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivinabrooks/pseuds/ivinabrooks
Summary: Five's time-traveling fails the Hargreeves siblings, as they all fall spread out in the '60s. Now it is up to Five to find them, to stop the new apocalypse that followed them to 1963. The only problem is Eight Hargreeves, when is she coming?[Book 2]
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves & Original Character(s), Number Five | The Boy & Original Character(s), The Hargreeves Family
Series: The Umbrella Academy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934044
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5
Collections: The umbrella academy





	1. synopsis

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for taking the time to read the second book in the installment!

**On** April 1st, 2019, the earth was destroyed in a cataclysmic event. Billions of people were wiped out in a matter of minutes. Ironically, the seven survivors of the apocalypse were the very siblings that brought it on. What they didn't know was that this was about to be a wild ride. 

[ _Tom Hopper_ **as** _One "Luther" Hargreeves_ ](https://em.wattpad.com/8d5313e120be383b9cb4bc51ef1a28f89e9af7d3/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f453773537554713469396e4a31413d3d2d3935343535393735332e313633356166383332633866633164313537313339373233383733362e676966?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280)

[ _David Castañeda_ **as** ](https://em.wattpad.com/c55fde649752d0dcf792465753f483e531b790d8/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f71644870304e5553686566754d413d3d2d3935343535393735332e313633356166613134323737653331333930393435363530363033332e676966?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280) _[Two "Diego" Hargreeves](https://em.wattpad.com/c55fde649752d0dcf792465753f483e531b790d8/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f71644870304e5553686566754d413d3d2d3935343535393735332e313633356166613134323737653331333930393435363530363033332e676966?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280) _

[ _Emmy Raver-Lampam_ **as** ](https://em.wattpad.com/bf478cbc7fe12b5c89c2e6f081f94e571a4ce954/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f48336276306358636679454c32413d3d2d3935343535393735332e313633356166613934333862393430323634383836303737333834382e676966?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280) _[ Three "Allison" Chestnut](https://em.wattpad.com/bf478cbc7fe12b5c89c2e6f081f94e571a4ce954/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f48336276306358636679454c32413d3d2d3935343535393735332e313633356166613934333862393430323634383836303737333834382e676966?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280) _

[ _Robert Sheehan_ **as** _Four "Klaus" Hargreeves_ ](https://em.wattpad.com/c70598011ad4faa2aeb98f6e68e6136121e4161c/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f4331346e344c3145664c374772773d3d2d3935343535393735332e313633356166636339323364333838373530343039383833373737352e676966?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280)

[ _Aidan Gallagher_ **as** ](https://em.wattpad.com/0c5d6b3e8ba8046dde1c351cf2d3097dd5c5ceb6/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f6672354f554a3442394f544969773d3d2d3935343535393735332e313633356230303130666632643437313732383033393731353431312e676966?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280) _[ Five Hargreeves](https://em.wattpad.com/0c5d6b3e8ba8046dde1c351cf2d3097dd5c5ceb6/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f6672354f554a3442394f544969773d3d2d3935343535393735332e313633356230303130666632643437313732383033393731353431312e676966?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280) _

[ _Justin H. Min_ **as** ](https://em.wattpad.com/a57d42716427f6ec2bc0cdffe1fa28f24027bfbf/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f466b425a6e376d466642477043513d3d2d3935343535393735332e313633356230306334316230633732393631333939313834313636302e676966?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280) _[Six "Ben" Hargreeves](https://em.wattpad.com/a57d42716427f6ec2bc0cdffe1fa28f24027bfbf/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f466b425a6e376d466642477043513d3d2d3935343535393735332e313633356230306334316230633732393631333939313834313636302e676966?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280) _

[ _Ellen Page_ **as** ](https://em.wattpad.com/7d97d6d73aee06e10251b96b6a966e5a5692c979/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f56697055365138717964636849413d3d2d3935343535393735332e313633356230326366373161313130633335343739303334373634352e676966?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280) _[ Seven "Vanya" Hargreeves ](https://em.wattpad.com/7d97d6d73aee06e10251b96b6a966e5a5692c979/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f56697055365138717964636849413d3d2d3935343535393735332e313633356230326366373161313130633335343739303334373634352e676966?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280) _

[ _Dove Cameron_ **as** ](https://em.wattpad.com/b2573ba25b340c06992703a6e2a66ff1e40ae043/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f4376525377543232424b36774a513d3d2d3935343535393735332e3136333562303931333533626631643734393930333038383531332e676966?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280) _[ Eleanor Fitzgerald](https://em.wattpad.com/b2573ba25b340c06992703a6e2a66ff1e40ae043/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f4376525377543232424b36774a513d3d2d3935343535393735332e3136333562303931333533626631643734393930333038383531332e676966?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280) _

After the events of the first season, Five Hargreeves travels everyone through time with the help of his wife, Eight Hargreeves. But as Five has yet to control his time-traveling, he accidentally sends everyone back in time all scattered through the early '60s. The worse part is that the apocalypse seemed to follow them back to the '60s. Now it is up to Five to find his siblings and with their help try and stop an apocalypse that should never happen.


	2. issue #001

[𝐚 𝐭 𝐨 𝐦 𝐢 𝐜 𝐞 𝐱 𝐩 𝐥 𝐨 𝐬 𝐢 𝐨 𝐧](https://em.wattpad.com/85530b178956d855e0c5315c163b7538022dbaee/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f38674571754e6657654f49694e673d3d2d3935343537313631312e313633373937663765663462353230313638353037353532343036312e676966?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280)

—

**D A L L A S, T E X A S**

**1 9 6 0**

Klaus and Ben landed hard on the ground, both screaming before hitting the pavement.

"That was..." Klaus began as he sat up groaning.

"Exhilarating" finished Ben as he sat up next to Klaus, getting up he looked around and saw no one else, "Where's Five?"

"Huh?" Klaus questioned as he got up and looked up at the flashing portal, "Five! Diego! Allison! Ellie! Where is everybody?" He yelled as he watched it close.

"Oh, they're gone," Ben replied his eyebrows furrowed as he walked forwards and looked at their surroundings.

"They're gone, like a fart in the wind," Klaus whimpered following Ben, "Poof!" he said his arms raised above him, "Just me and you again. Great."

Klaus walked out of the alley, "So where the hell are we?" He questioned but paused as he saw the surroundings. Nothing looked to date, everything looked old.

The way men and women dressed, it wasn't what they were used to. It all screamed really, really, old.

Ben looked around realizing pretty quickly they weren't anywhere near home, "I think the question is 'when are we?'" he finished as he watched a woman stroll by wearing a similar style to a swing dress.

Klaus frantically ran up to a man, "Hey! Hey! Excuse me. Could you tell me what year this is, or what day?" He asked him. But the man rather gave him a strange look and continued walking, "Rude."

Ben walked over to a nearby trash can, then calling Séance over, "Klaus! Get over here," he said looking at a magazine.

"Yeah?" he asked, walking over and looking in the bin that held the magazine, "Yeah, I mean he's my type, But I'd have to see him from the shoulders down," Klaus said picking up the magazine.

Ben rolled his eyes, "The date, you idiot," he said waving his hand in irritation.

"Oh, yeah," Klaus realized looking at the magazine once more, "February 11, 1960," he stated.

"1960," He repeated realizing what he said, now knowing they were definitely not home.

Klaus and Ben both looked at each other, "Shit," they chorused.

**1 9 6 1**

In the middle of what seemed night, a large portal opened from the sky and out dropped Allison Hargreeves. The woman was in full panic as she couldn't say anything. She looked up to the sky as she got up and saw the portal close with no one else coming from it.

Unbeknownst to her, a flash came from an apartment window down the alleyway as she walked away. Looking around she too noticed the differences of what was Dallas. The movie screens were not recent at all. Frightened, she rushed into a restaurant, pushing the glass door open. But as she did, the many customers within, stopped their activities and looked at her.

Allison looked around and saw a man point at a sign above him. Whites Only. Shocked, she turned and ran out of the room.

**1 9 6 2**

Once more the sky opened up and dropped a new sibling. This time it being Luther Hargreeves, who landed harshly on a trash bin, denting it in the process. Quickly he got up and was engulfed in water as the sky rained down on him.

"Diego! Five? Eleanor?" He yelled looking around but no one answered.

This time he yelled out loudly, "Allison!" but nothing.

"Allison!" Two voiced yelled this time, Luther and a homeless man.

"Allis—" He began yelling when he realized the homeless man was yelling her name too.

**J A N U A R Y 0 1, 1 9 6 3**

Just as her siblings Eight fell through the portal quickly. Her portal mixed with colors as she fell. Landing hard on the ground she groaned. The daylight caused her to squint. Stumbling the blonde was able to get up, and walk towards the street. As she did, her reflexes were too slow, and hard she was shoved back to the ground. This time her head hit hard against the pavement. And just as it did her eyes fluttered shut. And just like her siblings, a flash of a camera was seen down the alleyway.

"Christopher! I told you not to ride that thing too fast!" A woman's voice screamed as she rushed up to the unconscious girl who got hit by her son's bike.

"Sorry ma, she came out of nowhere!" A young teenage boy said as he looked down at the uniformed blonde girl.

"Grab her, we're taking her," His mother said as she was looking at the young girl.

And so the son listened to his mother and grabbed the girl, as they hailed for some type of ride back home, along with the mysterious blonde.

**S E P T E M B E R 0 1, 1 9 6 3**

And again the sky opened up to a new body falling out of the sky. This time Diego fell, but he was prepared, as he landed a 'superhero' landing. Wonder if his knees are okay. The man turned around and watched the portal zap shut. And again a familiar flash was seen down the alleyway, this time getting noticed by Diego. Before he could go and investigate, a woman's voice was yelling.

"Help! Someone help me!" she shrieked.

And quickly he was on his way to help the helpless woman it seemed. Turning the corner he saw a thug running away with a woman's purse. And naturally, he flung his knife at the man hitting its mark. On his shirt against a lamp post. Diego walked up to him and elbowed him in the face, conjuring him unconscious. Enough to take the purse from him and hand it to the woman. As he did he noticed an old-timey television through the glass and noticed JFK speaking on it. He was confused but determined.

**O C T O B E R 1 2, 1 9 6 3**

Harshly Vanya landed on her stomach, as she groaned. Still not completely aware of her surroundings. Grabbing her head as she had a headache. Stumbling and gasping she turned to the portal as it snapped shut. And once more she shot off to the street not aware of her surroundings. Mistake on her part, as a car honked loudly. But too late as it hit Vanya sending her straight towards the ground. Still slightly conscious she looked up to see a blonde woman, and a little boy stared straight down on her.

"Son of biscuits," she said looking down at the girl clad in white.

**N O V E M B E R 2 5, 1 9 6 3**

Jumping from the portal finally arrived at Five. Landing on a large puddle of water. Quickly he got up and turned to the portal.

"Eight! Luther! Diego!" He yelled but the portal closed shut.

The teenage boy turned as he heard from distance explosions and gunshots. Walking forward he was in for quite a sight. War tanks and many soldiers running around. Looking all around he saw the war was happening, planes in the sky zoomed through the sky, dropping bombs on the city. Strumming forwards as he saw a newspaper.

"Soviets attack the US?" He read confused running forward, "This can't be right."

Men were injured on the floor, either dead or bleeding. Equally like the buildings around him.

Five was breathing hard as he looked around not really paying attention.

"What the hell did we do now?" He whispered to himself looking confused more than anything.

Before anything could be said, a rocket blasted from behind him sending him sprawling to the ground. As it shot forward it never reached its target; rather, it was broken apart by Vanya's floating body. Her hands extended as the rocker exploded before her powers. On her right behind her was Klaus, extending his arms conjuring dead soldiers to attack the Soviets. Each of the ghosts running forward and killing each of the men. Thinking he was safe a yell sounded from behind him. Looking up a shirtless Luther came jumping in front of him letting the rocket hit his indestructible body. The two brothers nodded at each other in thanks. From behind them on top of a building Ben's ghostly body, uncleaseshe the beast and kills multiple men at a time.

As one of the men dropped, Allison appeared behind a group of Soviets. Ready to shoot she smirked and extended her hands. "I heard a rumor that I blew your minds," her voice echoed towards the men. Who all began to glow a bright red before their heads imploded.

A little ahead of a car stood Diego as men in all directions ran towards him and began to shoot bullets at him. Ready he jumped from the car, twirling in the air avoiding the bullets. Using his powers he redirected the bullets towards all the men.

Diego turned his head behind him and smirked at the floating woman. Her blonde hair floating in all its glory. In her hand, she gripped a sword smiling as she watched men surround her. Skillfully she dropped to the ground stabbing the sword in the ground, sending a fiery shockwave at the surrounding men, killing them instantly.

Picking up her sword she walked forward to meet long-haired Diego. The two turned to meet eyes with a teenage boy. The blonde said nothing, as she didn't recognize the teenage boy.

But it seems Diego did know him, "Five! You sick son of a bitch, where the hell have you been?" He yelled at him.

Five about to run to help them was stopped as an arm grabbed his shoulder. It was a familiar man, this time looking a little older.

"If you wanna live, come with me," He told him.

"Hazel. What the hell's going on here?" He asked, looking frantically.

"There's no time to explain," Hazel said as he pointed at the sky in front of them, "Those are nukes, old-timer."

And that they were, the sight and sound of the many missiles zoomed past. Five looked frightened and looked at the older man, "What about my family?" He asked them.

"You can't save them if you're dead," Hazel replied.

Five didn't want to take the chance, so he took Hazel's hand as they zapped out of the war zone.

As he left all the siblings rounded near each other all staring at the same missiles flying down. As the first bright light shined, Diego and Eight held each other's hand tightly. Before them, a large mushroom explosion could be seen. It was their end. It's flames engulfing everyone.


	3. side b

[𝕞𝕚𝕩𝕥𝕒𝕡𝕖 𝕥𝕨𝕠](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1T16VTXAVJl36CihH0xA8U?si=ZHvU6_hdSfK96Ei8PxoicQ)

—

[𝐍𝐮𝐦𝐛𝐞𝐫 𝐨𝐧𝐞 - 𝐒𝐩𝐚𝐜𝐞𝐛𝐨𝐲](https://em.wattpad.com/a9b36f4b2b10ebf25b5dee0c5eb05b4eb72ecaf0/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f394f4a717071706c5a69686770773d3d2d3935373339393031302e313633373935396437306231393035663132363136303234363935302e706e67?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280)

[𝐍𝐮𝐦𝐛𝐞𝐫 𝐓𝐰𝐨 - 𝐓𝐡𝐞 𝐊𝐫𝐚𝐤𝐞𝐧](https://em.wattpad.com/b745409f6e8dbd5fa09938da94a51c915b767f20/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f4962674d324669326673495948773d3d2d3935373339393031302e313633373935396562626339623936323537363139313635393536302e706e67?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280)

[𝐍𝐮𝐦𝐛𝐞𝐫 𝐓𝐡𝐫𝐞𝐞 - 𝐓𝐡𝐞 𝐑𝐮𝐦𝐨𝐫](https://em.wattpad.com/662b305078d27c71d3ec1f8f3fa922479e63ca15/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f4f55776a4178696759457a6631773d3d2d3935373339393031302e313633373935613033656135346134623335323836333138323336302e706e67?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280)

[𝐍𝐮𝐦𝐛𝐞𝐫 𝐅𝐨𝐮𝐫 - 𝐓𝐡𝐞 𝐒é𝐚𝐧𝐜𝐞](https://em.wattpad.com/6a837f46be7e93b1c7ab6e7077279e7d2fbb4789/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f6837416d4d2d4b4a4a55345062513d3d2d3935373339393031302e3136333739356132313135303533663132383631313434333739342e706e67?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280)

[𝐍𝐮𝐦𝐛𝐞𝐫 𝐅𝐢𝐯𝐞 - 𝐓𝐡𝐞 𝐁𝐨𝐲](https://em.wattpad.com/9dcd446d3fad2fce123ad1b8692217dad40ee791/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f50336f4241686d685138677070413d3d2d3935373339393031302e313633373935613362656139356230363135313236383133303832352e706e67?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280)

[𝐍𝐮𝐦𝐛𝐞𝐫 𝐒𝐢𝐱 - 𝐓𝐡𝐞 𝐇𝐨𝐫𝐫𝐨𝐫](https://em.wattpad.com/1a5da471f410b3113b74d42ad8c56d4200b75204/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f31357039337867354a334d4446773d3d2d3935373339393031302e313633373935613532643232666438393735313430313836333436372e706e67?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280)

[𝐍𝐮𝐦𝐛𝐞𝐫 𝐒𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐧 - 𝐓𝐡𝐞 𝐖𝐡𝐢𝐭𝐞 𝐕𝐢𝐨𝐥𝐢𝐧](https://em.wattpad.com/e91fa1233f6d16c70cfef654fcaa867af3f85d4f/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f33502d30723474587a36366471513d3d2d3935373339393031302e313633373935613639316236306465323138373836373131373830362e706e67?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280)

[𝐍𝐮𝐦𝐛𝐞𝐫 𝐄𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭 - 𝐓𝐡𝐞 𝐅𝐨𝐫𝐜𝐞](https://em.wattpad.com/99c2444f3ec67dd46e7fc35e6ab03af8b9786f61/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f637a73653057396d7975745a47673d3d2d3935373339393031302e313633373935613763373663306630303732343735363034383434392e706e67?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280)

—

**hello again! it's lovely to see you back for another season! glad to see you made out alive from the last one! as soon as season two came out, i began to open a brand new doc and said, "okay well here we go again," and got to it. now i hope you enjoy reading this one as much i did writing.**

**like i said in the last book, that wouldn't have too much explicit content and it didn't. but i did say this one was going to. i did not back away from that promise. there will be mature content in this one, so just beware. i will let you know what chapter beforehand, so if you forget reading this you'll know with the note.**

**other than that, i would say enjoy this season! handing off to you with much gratitude for reading!**


	4. issue #002

[𝐞 𝐱 - 𝐰 𝐢 𝐟 𝐞](https://em.wattpad.com/b05b4371ba6faa4bc88661ea001354cdc92208ee/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f3172525642364670505a44626b773d3d2d3935343537323338332e313633373939303963373331613435393836363831323131333631352e676966?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280)

—

**N O V E M B E R 1 5, 1 9 6 3**

**As** if nothing had occurred, Five and Hazel zapped back to the same street. This time no war was happening on it.

"Okay, what the hell was that?" Five exclaimed.

"The end of the world, November 25, 1963," Hazel replied to the teenage boy.

"'63..." Five repeated softly looking around, clasping his hands he chuckled softly. "You know, Hazel, I'm no history buff, but I don't recall there being a nuclear holocaust."

Hazel scoffed, "No, shit," he replied.

"What happens to my family?" Five asked, recalling seeing his wife among all of them.

"Dead, like everyone else," He deadpanned.

Five raised an eyebrow, "Even Eight?" he asked surprised knowing she could've had the biggest chance of living.

The man didn't understand how she didn't live, and it wasn't up to him to find out, so all he did was shrug.

Five nodded understanding, "And where am I now?" he asked him.

"Dallas. Same street. Ten days earlier," He replied walking around to sit on the bench, "Plenty of time to restore the timeline."

The teenager followed and sat next to him, "So where do we start?" he questioned.

"'We'? You're on your own, pal," Hazel replied tiredly, his arm leaning on the case, "I'm just here to keep a promise to Agnes."

Realizing his tone of voice, he knew what he meant, "Is she...?"

"Dead?" Hazel asked, not necessarily minding talking about it.

"Yeah," Five said nodding.

"Cancer," Hazel confirmed, "Took her quick. But we had 20 good years together. I guess forever just wasn't in the cards."

Five gave him a sympathetic look, knowing all too well what losing someone felt like, "I'm sorry, Hazel."

The two paused not saying anything, in respect to the late woman. But Five was the first to break it. "What about the Commission?" he asked curiously.

"I quit those assholes, remember? I don't owe 'em the fuzz off my peaches," He replied simply.

Five said nothing and looked forward, his eyes catching the sight of three strange men. Getting up he furrowed his eyebrows, "Well then, who the hell are those guys?" he questioned as he saw them take out their guns.

Hazel knew his end was about to come, and quickly shoved something in Five's coat pocket, "Run!" He called shoving the case against his chest.

Five jumped out of the way of the bullets, while Hazel sat on the bench taking the bullets. Before he could be hit, he jumped from the area behind a car. As he did, he looked at the case that had been shot and was now smoking. Cursing he jumped to a nearby roof to avoid being killed. Making the right call, the men began to shoot at the blue car and nearby area. Walking forward to see if he was indeed dead, all they found was a case.

Laying on the roof of a store, Five jumped again into an alleyway. Fidgeting with his tie, and looking behind his shoulder for any enemies. Looking up he caught the movement of curtains quickly shut close. And above a camera set up. Stomping his way towards the door, he jumped past it towards the stairs. Walking to the top floor he adjusted his blazer. Leaning to the door trying to peak in. Knocking on it, he didn't wait for long before another door behind him opened.

A skinny crazy looking man opened the door, "What do you want?"

Five leaned forward, "Hi, I'm selling encyclopedias for my youth group. I was curious if—" but the door was slammed in his face.

Five scoffed and jumped in the room not caring about his whole powers thing. This of course caused the man to shriek in panic as he saw the boy inside the room. The man stumbled to grab a weapon as Five stood before him looking at him amused.

"How'd you do that?" the man gasped out, pointing a small object at Five.

"Don't really have time to explain," He replied disinterestedly.

Still, pointing his useless weapon he spoke up again, "You from the Pentagon? Huh?"

"Definitely not," Five answered confidently.

Still pointing his weapon the man spoke up, "CIA? FBI? KGB?" he asked seriously.

Five looked around his home and noticed coffee, "Is that fresh?" Five said ignoring his questions and jumped towards the table.

The man screams slightly and is breathing hard, pointing his weapon everywhere trying to keep up with the boy in his home.

Five just grabbed the coffee pot and a mug and began to pour some in as the man was huddled in the corner. As he put the pot down and began to sip from the mug, he glanced at the man walking past him. The boy looked around the place and looked down at the mug humming.

"Is this Colombian?" The boy asked towards the frightened man.

"It's my own blend," the man corrected.

"My wife would've enjoyed this," Five said nodding at the man.

The man frowned a little, now confused. Wife? He thought to himself. The boy didn't look older than sixteen, yet as his eyes traveled to the hand that was holding the mug, he saw the gold band that confirmed it.

Five didn't think too much about his words, rather he looked around at the room. Seeing the many newspaper clips tabled to the walls. Many have to do with strange sights or anomalies.

"Have you ever heard of, uh, Area 51? Roswell?" Five questioned the man.

The older frightened man scoffed and chuckled, seeming excited. Dropping his pathetic choice of a weapon onto a table. He smiled wide, "Hot damn! Whoo! See, I always knew we weren't the only ones. See, Eleanor thought my head wasn't screwed on tight, but...but its' all true, yeah? UFOs, crop circles."

Five paused when he mentioned a certain name, he stood up straight from the table he was standing from and looked at him, "Eleanor?"

The man waved him off, "Late wife," he said, not really caring.

Five was now a bit put off, but hoped he meant a different woman.

The man went back to questioning him, "It's true isn't it?"

"Well, the truth is out there," Five mentioned not going into specifics.

"No, no, no, no, no, The... The truth, it's..right here in front of us," The man said walking up closer to the boy, "Tell me, why is it always an anal probe?"

Five leaned closer, "Any closer, and I'll melt your brain," he empty-threatened the man.

And step back he did, "He needs a little space. Yes, I'll be over here," the man chuckled not wanting to get on the bad side of the boy.

"All those contraptions on the roof, you built those, right?" Five asked as he walked along the man's desk looking at the loose papers set on them.

"Oh, yeah, yeah, sure did," the man confirmed rapidly, "Yeah, I've been tracking anomalies in the atmosphere. Just waiting."

Five looked at him oddly, "Waiting for what?" he questioned.

The man looked serious, "For you," he answers plainly.

Five furrowed his eyebrows confused, not getting what he meant.

"For all of you," he said now jumping into the story knowing the boy was confused.

"It all started 1960, the year the Silverstone Omega was released. I was in the middle of a sale when something very...strange happened."

_In the very room, the man stood explaining to his customers the works of the large television before them._

_"This here, the Silvertone Omega, is one of our top sellers, in true ColorVision. Ha! Who knows that Lucy's hair was red?" The man chuckled, as his customers did too._

_As he looked above them he noticed bright lights coming from his loft above. As something crackling could be heard from a distance. His smile was wiped right off his face._

_"Um, could you just....a moment?" he told his customers._

_Not waiting for another second, the man shot up quickly up the stairs and walked over to his window where the sight was a man wearing a dark green jacket yelling at the sky._

_"Diego! Allison!" the voice yelled._

"So for the past three years, I've witnessed six energy surges in the alleyway out back. Same thing every time A bright blue light, then something appears." He explained to Five who wasn't looking at him but at the wall of the pictures taken.

"Did you get a good look at any of them?" Five questioned hoping Eight was one of them.

"Yeah, the first one. And then the big sensitive one," He said.

This caught Five's attention, "Sensitive?" he asked turning to the man.

"Yeah, cried a lot, kept coming back to the alley, sat around for hours calling a woman's name," he paused looking around his head for an answer then he snapped his fingers, "Uh... Allison."

"Luther," Five confirmed looking back at the wall.

"Yeah, he wasn't the only one, the others came too, off and on over the years, looking for each other, Eventually they just stopped." The man said as Five looked at the scattered photos on the wall, his eyes lingering on the blonde.

"So, my family is alive," he said to himself, "Shit. I stranded them here," he said to himself again then turning to the man.

"Now listen to me..." Five began as he walked up to the man who stumbled back, and tripped over his couch.

"Elliot, the name's Elliot," Elliot said as he was pushed back to his radio table.

Not caring what his name was Five replied, "Whatever, all right? I got ten days to find them and save the world. Now, I need your help to do that." he finished looking at the man seriously.

"You need....my....? I, uh..." He stumbled as Five stood a little close to him. Searching through a drawer he pulled out pieces of paper.

"I always thought that this, uh, mugshot looked like arrival number five, and this newspaper clipping held a photo of a woman named Eleanor Magnolia, looked like arrival number four," He said, giving it to him.

Five snatched the papers from Elliot and looked down to see Diego's mugshot, then flipping to the other and seeing the familiar smile of Eight. "Diego, Eight," he said looking at the photos.

"So, is that helpful?" Elliot sighed.

"You have no idea," Five said, simply folding them both and jumping out of the building.

In a different part of Dallas, was Eight Hargreeves—well to her she was Eleanor Magnolia—now Fitzgerald. The moment she woke up at the doctor's office. She couldn't recall anything about her life except a name. A name that rang in her head over and over again. Eleanor Magnolia. The doctor had told her and the woman who had found her, that the hit to the head had been quite fatal. The result of the head trauma had caused her to lose her memory, and it was impossible to tell if she'd ever remember it.

The woman who had found her, Lucy Fitzgerald, was not related to Eight's favorite author. Had offered her a stay at her home until she got better, or until someone claimed to know her from a newspaper listing. Lucy didn't mind as she always wanted a daughter, and Eleanor was perfect. The blonde might have known her past, but was brilliant.

Christopher felt bad hitting her with his bike, so he didn't mind having her around. Plus she was a good company. Instead of being stuck in the large home of his parents, he had someone else to share it with. In a way, he got a gift from the world. A new sister.

The father in the home, Luke Fitzgerald, was delighted with the sight of Eleanor. Not in a creepy way, but in a fatherly way. He was glad to care for the young girl, as she was helping him as well. Luke was a brilliant mechanic, and many of his experiments helped a great deal. Eleanor often was an assistant and wrote down many of his findings, or did math. Luke told her that maybe she was a daughter to a mathematician before, as she was always brilliant with numbers. This would make her "brother" laugh, and call her dumb.

Eleanor in the short months she lived with the family, was assimilated into it. Without shame, she called Lucy and Luke her parents. And Christopher, her dumb brother that she always messed with. Even though she didn't know her past, she couldn't help but not worry about it any longer. She just hoped that if she did have a family they didn't worry and that she was in good hands. She couldn't help but feel blessed with the family she called hers now.

"Hey, big whale! Mom is calling us for lunch!" Chris's voice called out to his sister as she was floating in the pool reading some book he couldn't be bothered to care about.

From behind her sunglasses, the blonde rolled her eyes, "Alright moron! Tell her I'm coming!" She yelled from the pool.

"I don't know what that is, but!" he began and blew a raspberry towards her before leaving, not before a book hit the back of his head. The boy looked around and touched his head, looking down and seeing the book on the floor.

Eleanor paddled her way to the edge and rolled off her floatie, on her way past her brother she picked up a large floral button-up she used as a cover-up.

"Did you just throw a book at me?" The teen gasped behind her as she walked towards the dining room.

"Yes," she simply replied, turning to give him a big smile.

Chris mocked her smile and pushed her, dropping her to the floor. The boy started laughing as she looked at him shocked. Eleanor pursed her lips, and swung her feet at his ankles, knocking him off his feet. As Chris fell, he heard the blonde's laugh as she walked away.

Groaning her got up rubbing his butt, as he fell straight on it. As he walked in he saw Eleanor already sitting on her seat.

"Mom, El, pushed me," Chris whined as he winced when he sat on his chair beside the blonde who was smirking.

"He pushed me first!" Eleanor yelled in defense flicking her brother's head.

"Oh stop it, both of you," Lucy said as she walked up behind them pouring them lemonade.

"Thanks, mom," the two chorused as they took a sip of the sweet drink.

Lucy smiled at the words, thankful for the two, then taking a seat across her children.

"So what are your plans today, hun?" Lucy asked the blonde with a smile.

"Well, I thought I would go into town and look for a new T.V, since this moron here—" Eleanor began but was cut off by no other than Lucy.

"Eleanor, what have I told you about calling your brother names?" the woman scolded her.

The blonde nodded, "Not to, I know..." she sighed.

Lucy smiled, "Well that's good, now don't crash the car, okay?" the woman told the blonde.

Eleanor squealed, shoving a big bite of a sandwich in her mouth. Getting up and going to hug and kiss her mom on the forehead. Then running out of the room barefoot, up the stairs to her now room. Rushing to her closet, the girl grabbed a yellow plaid set changing into it. Rushing to her sock drawer, she pulled out some over the knee white ones, to match some white Mary Janes. Then grab a small purse and run out of her room. Back down the steps, almost running into her father on the way down.

"Woah, kiddo," The man chuckled as he held her keeping her from knocking over, "Heading out?"

The blonde nodded and tippy-toed kissing the older man's cheek, "Yeah, I'll see you later dad!" she yelled out, walking out the front door.

The man shook his head amused at the young girl's antics, then walked to the kitchen where he assumed his wife was.

Eleanor walked to the front of the home, where the darling red, Ford Mustang sat. She smiled at her vehicle and lowered the top to make it convertible. She loved the feeling of wind through her hair. Getting in the car, the blonde took the key from her purse and started up the car. Putting on her seatbelt and sunglasses as she pulled out of the large driveway.

The young girl drove through the town, at last, parking in front of a store with _Morty's Television and Radio._ Turning off the engine and taking out the key, she got out of the car walking to the front door. Opening the door, she saw that it seemed others had just come in. A teenage boy and two others. Walking up the same steps they did, since she figured they were customers as well. Behind the tall man dressed in black, she removed her glasses. Seems they didn't notice her.

Then a man holding a large gun stepped forward, "Where did you get the footage? "The Frankle Footage," The truth this time," Elliot said walking closer to the group.

"Five, you know this lunatic?" Diego questioned Five.

The blonde looked over to the boy, _Five_? What type of name was that? And why was this man holding a gun at him?

The boy sighed, "New acquaintance. He's harmless," he said simply.

"Are you sure about that," said Lila, the woman standing next to them.

"Are you or are you not an enemy of the people?" Yelled Elliot.

The siblings looked at him, cocking their heads, "I don't think I'm in a television store," Suddenly the blonde spoke up.

Catching the attention of everyone in the room, not only that but surprised glances as well.

"Eleanor?"

"Eight?"

Two different voices questioned at her, the blonde was confused as to how one of them knew her name.

Five ignoring Elliot at the second walked up to Eight and pulled her into a hug that she didn't return. Rather she grimaced and shoved him off of her, "Ugh, get off me," she grunted, fixing her blazer.

The boy furrowed his eyebrows this time confused as to why she was acting like this, "Eight, I'm sorry I got you stuck here, but why are you—"

Before he got to finish Eleanor lifted her hands, "No, I don't know who you're calling ' _Eight_ ," she said using quotation marks, "My name is Eleanor, and I don't know how he knows it," she said looking now a little more afraid.

Diego and Five gave each other a look and then looked back at the yellow plaid wearing girl.

"Eleanor, we're your family," Diego said, stepping forward, but she held out her hands to stop him.

"We don't look alike, I mean, I'm blonde, you're not," she tried to say looking at the trio very confused.

Five sighed, "Look I'll explain it soon, just sit tight," he said now turning back at Elliot who was still very much holding a shotgun at them.

"You move a single muscle, and I blow your brains out." He threatened.

"You want to take this, or should I?" Diego simply asked his brother, as Eleanor just stood confused along with the other lady.

"Hey, Lila," Diego began catching her attention, as Five disappeared from his spot.

As he did, Eleanor's eyes widened as he watched the boy appear in front of the man, and moved his hand upwards causing the bullet to hit the roof. Then Diego stepped forward grabbing the man's gun.

"I'm sorry but what was _that_?" Eleanor said pointing at Five in specific.

Diego sat Eleanor on the couch, as Lila was somewhere else where she couldn't hear the conversation.

"Do you know who I am?" Five was the first to ask as his hands were in his pockets.

"Uh, you're Five, from the mention of him," She replied pointing at Diego.

"Do you know _who I am_?" Asked the other man, a very attractive man.

"Uh, no," Eleanor replied, simply staring at the males.

"Okay there is literally no other way to say this, but we, me and you are from a very different future, and we are married." Five said staring at her, hoping that she would remember anything.

"I'm sorry what?" Eleanor gasped in disgust, "I'm a pedophile?" she said looking at the other man.

"No, You're not, it's just due to time traveling I'm stuck in a body that looks younger than I am." Five replied quickly, trying to calm her spiraling thoughts.

"Oh, well then _how old_ are you," Eleanor questioned trying to get a grip of the odd situation.

"Fifty-eight," Five replied grimacing, realizing how worse that was about to sound.

Eleanor stood from her seat and gave him a disgusted look, "So, you're the pedophile!" she said looking down at her hand to see the ring that was always there. Quickly she took it off and threw it at him, as he hastily caught it, "well whatever we were, it's over, ugh," she said angrily this time.

Diego made a pitying face towards Five, who held the ring in his hand, "Okay do the people you live with know about your abilities?" Diego asked her hoping she did.

"Abilities? What do you mean?" she questioned, a frown adorned on her face.

"You know you and your freakish portals, glowing lasso, and The Force or whatever," the bearded man explained.

Eleanor gave him a quizzical look, now not understanding anything.

Five sighed, running a hand through his hair, placing the ring in his inside coat, "Does the name James ring any bells?" He tried, biting his lip in hope that it did.

Eleanor searched in her brain thinking, but nothing came to mind. Sadly she shook her head, "No, sorry."

Diego crossed his arms, also confused, but he shook his head, "How about you hang out with us, hopefully, something can cross your mind," he offered to the blonde.

Eleanor looked at the two males, and nodded her head, "I'll give it a go, but if nothing comes, you're going to have to let me go," she said painfully towards them.

The two siblings looked at each other knowing they would have to respect her wishes.

"Deal," Diego said, taking his hand out to shake.

Eleanor looked at his hand, and placed her smaller one in his, "Deal," she confirmed giving him a firm shake.

He then offered a spot towards where they'd watch the tape, smiling at her. Eleanor blushed and followed his directions.

Five rolled his eyes at the situation, "Unbelievable," he sighed and walked after the two.

" _Is this thing on?" a males voice came through the audio._

_"What do you mean? There's an 'on' button, just. There's something over-that-jigga-ma-thing, whatever." the woman's voice came through._

_"I hit the jigga-man-thing," the man's voice replied. As the sight then showed the Roosevelt hotel._

_"Okay, well just, give it to me, I know how to do this" the woman's voice called to the man._

_"All right, here," the man's voice said, "here hurry up,"_

In the dark lit hall, Eleanor stood next to Diego as she was informed was his name, and next to her, was the projector that showed the film. She had her arms crossed as her eyes were trained on the screen. Around her, Elliot was tied up to a chair, to keep him from fidgeting. While Lila, Diego's friend, was painting his toes.

_"Okay, alright, let's see..."_

"They're so cute," Lila spoke, breaking the silence of the film, "I love old couples. I'm always so proud of them for not murdering each other," she said.

Eleanor scoffed, "There isn't a day my mom doesn't want to drown dad," she giggled.

Five and Diego looked at each other at the girl's confession.

Diego who was perched on the counter beside Eleanor spoke up, "Why are we watching this?"

"Shush," Five replied, his eyes back on the screen.

_"Yeah, I'm....Dan Frankel. And...Enda Frankel. We are in Dallas, Texas to see the president," The man in the shot said. "Today's date is November 22, 1963," He said._

"That's six days from now," The two females said at the same time.

Taking out a knife Diego sat up, "Holy shit, this is it." He said, "The grassy knoll. Kennedy's about to get shot. How do you have this?" Diego said and Eleanor looked at him like he had a second head, _how did he know this?_

"Hazel died to get me this footage. It must be the key to stopping doomsday." Five replied.

Eleanor scoffed, "That man really went to the ends of the world to stay with Agnes, and still helped us," She said without thinking.

Five and Diego looked at her now as she grew to heads, "How did you know Hazel?" Five asked looking at her.

Eleanor then realized what she said and slapped her hand over her mouth, "I don't know," she replied honestly.

"Seems you're starting to remember, El," Diego confirmed with a smile.

She blushed at the action so she turned to Five, "What's doomsday?"

He didn't turn to her, "Very long story," he said simply.

The blonde understood very little of what was happening, but knew Hazel was an important part of this, "Well what did he say to you?"

"Well he was killed before he could explain, but whatever he wanted us to see on this film," he said, his eyes never leaving the screen.

_"This is very exciting!" the man said, and before any more could be said, gunshots were heard from the film. And the sound of many people screaming. The camera shook all over the place and landed on the ground._

"Oswald," said Diego confidently, now setting his foot down.

As the camera shifted to the other side of the street, in the film it could be seen a man wearing a large black coat, and holding a black umbrella.

Eleanor blinked rapidly as she stepped forward knowing who was on that film. Seems Five did too as she moved to move the tape backward and pause it on a particular scene. Then moving the cart back to enlarge the picture. To see what they were seeing was true.

"This can't be," Five whispered now walking up to the screen.

Along with Eleanor and Diego, they looked at it closely.

"Okay, you gonna fill me in now? What the hell is that shit we're watching?" Lila's voice came through.

"No, that's impossible," said Diego.

"Clearly it's not," Five said, looking at the same they were.

"Well, what is it?" Elliot muffled.

And at the same time, two different answers erupted.

"Dad."

"Reginald Hargreeves."

The two of them looked down at the girl who seemed to know nothing, but somehow knew the name of the forsaken man.

"Eleanor, how did you know that name?" Diego gulped.

"Dad works with him sometimes," she replied innocently, obviously knowing more, but she wouldn't tell him that.

"Well, it seems they had something to do with the assassination," Diego said calmly.

"No, we're jumping to conclusions," Five said as he was pacing.

"What the pedo said," Eleanor replied pointing.

"What else is he doing standing on the grassy knoll? Holding an open black umbrella on a sunny day in Dallas? The exact same moment the president gets shot?" Diego began as he yelled at the small boy.

Before Diego could attack the boy, Eleanor stepped forward and placed her hands on his chest pushing him back. She didn't know that Five was an expert assassin just like she was.

"It doesn't look good I'll admit," Five said just as harshly.

"No, he's the signalman for the whole goddamn thing," Diego assumed, keyword assumed.

Her hands still on him, she turned to the bearded man, "Easy Diego. You don't know that your father was in the middle of this."

The man softly removed her wrist from him, moving her aside to look at Five, "This is what Hazel was obviously trying to tell you. We have to stop dad from killing the president."

Five sighed, "Diego, calm down, alright? Dad was no Boy Scout, but presidential assassination? It's never been his thing." Five said trying to divert the conversation elsewhere.

"How would you know?" Diego questioned being the stubborn git he is, "You skipped out on his golden years."

Feeling attacked Five responded, "Skipped out? Do you think I had it easy Diego? I was alone for six years, the rest of the 39 I was lucky enough to spend it with someone else. Now she doesn't even fucking remember me." Five seethed, quickly glancing at the blonde, "Dad's clearly in Dallas, right? Let's just go talk to him. Maybe he can help us fix the timeline."

"Dallas is a big place," Said Diego looking at him, "We need to find him first."

"Gee, if only we had some magical, old-timey way of finding people and their addresses." Five said sarcastically.

The two brothers grabbed a phone book and began searching for this man, forgetting that someone in the room knows where he works. 

Lila and Eleanor stood next to each other as they watched the siblings argue with each other.

"Have they figured out that you know him?" Lila asked the blonde who stood with her arms crossed.

"I believe their egos are bigger than knowledge at second." Eleanor said scoffing, then looking at her, "Are you and the other one together?"

Lila gave her a disgusted look, "Gross, we just broke out of the hospital together," she said shaking her head.

Eleanor smiled at her, "Good," was all she said then looking back at the siblings.

"Do you think this is all bonkers? Or is it just me?" Lila finally asked the blonde as they were in the same boat of not knowing.

"The moment I woke up eleven months ago was bonkers. But hey I'm your friend now okay? We are lost in this together." Eleanor told the older woman.

Lila smiled at her, taking her hand in a _friendly_ way.

"You two realize I know where he works right?" Eleanor said to the two who looked up looking like deers caught in headlights. They stood silent as she and Lila looked at them.

"Let's go," she said, pulling Lila and her purse with her. The brunette shook her head, "I'll stay with Elliot you now make sure he doesn't die."

Eleanor looked at her new friend and smiled, pulling her into a hug, "Okay stay safe," she said and motioned the boys to follow.

The two looked at the two girls who were now friends? But followed the blonde as she said, to her bright red Mustang.

Eleanor stepped in the driver's seat and looked over at Five giving him a smug smile, "Children ride in the back," she offered.

The boy scoffed but did what she said, "Whatever."

Diego sat on the passenger seat, watching her pull on her sunglasses, and start the car, "So I'm guessing we're going to his company?" she said to Five through her rearview mirror.

The boy nodded, and she stepped on the gas as she went towards their destination.

As she drove to their destination, Five was the first to speak up, "What was the last thing you remember?" he asked.

"Well, I woke up in a hospital knowing nothing, except my name, something that repeated in my head over and over. Eleanor Magnolia, so I assumed that was my name. But based on what you said that isn't my name?" she said, focusing on the ride.

Diego was staring at her from his end, "It's complicated, but in the future, our dad adopted eight kids that were born on the same days. And each had special abilities. And you were one of them."

Eleanor nodded from her seat, "And I'm guessing I'm Number Eight?" She questioned, now realizing why she and Five didn't have names, "Wait why do you have a name then? And Five and I didn't?"

"No our dad, made our mom at the time name each one of us, I didn't want a name so I stuck by Five. and you didn't really care so you went by both. Eight was your original name, and Eleanor was given to you so the others would call you that." Five explained from the back seat.

"Okay, and you didn't want to call me Eleanor?" Eleanor asked the boy who sat in the back seat.

"You didn't like it when I called you that, so I called you Eight instead," Five answered.

The blonde nodded and didn't ask any more questions. So, for the rest of the ride, the radio was blasting music. Elvis' Jailhouse Rock, came on making her smile at the man's voice.

Soon, enough the sky darkened and they had reached their destination. " _D.S Umbrella. Manufacturing Company_ "

The three got out of the car, walking towards the building, but Five paused looking at the building.

"You okay?" Diego questioned his brother, as his hand, held Eleanor's in a protective state.

Five moved along and nodded, "Yeah, fine." his eyes trailing to the duo's held hands.

Letting go of the blonde's hand, he fished something from his pocket and kneeled to open it.

"How long's it been since you see the old man?" Diego asked him.

"Forty-five years," he said simply looking through the glass.

"This will be something for you. I'll tell you that," Eleanor said towards him.

The boy then leaned against the wall, and looked over the bright yellow blonde and smiled. He remembered days in the apocalypse where she mentioned 60's and 70's fashion were some of her favorites. And would kill to go back to that time. And here she was looking as beautiful as ever in fashion.

"You know when I was stuck in the apocalypse there wasn't a day where I didn't hear his voice in my head. Saying "I told you so," but Eight—" he paused knowing he couldn't call her that anymore, "Eleanor, you would always say we would figure it out and rub it in his face. That day never came."

The blonde gave him a sad smile, "I'm sorry I can't remember anything," She said towards him, "But luckily for you, there's a chance the Reggie here, has never met you before."

"He can't tell you, 'I told you so,"' Diego finished looking over at his brother.

Five scoffed looking at the two, "I'm sure he'll find a way," he said.

"Diego, hun, can you move?" She said to the dark-haired man.

He did as he was told, and watched as the blonde pulled something from her pocket. Five who were beside the door noticed the key and smirked. Even when she doesn't remember anything she still has to outdo everyone.

Turning the key she opened the door, taking it out, "He gave me the key for emergencies, but we won't tell him I let you in," she said to the two, walking in the building.

"So, you had the key the entire time and watched me struggle opening it?" He questioned the blonde.

"I like watching people suffer," she smiles and walks in the building.

Five walked up to a lamp and turned it on, but it didn't last long. "Shit," he said looking back at it.

"Guess Dad wasn't much for home decor," Diego said, also looking at the lamp.

"Feels more like a front," Five said as he patted the dusty couch.

Diego looked at it, "A front for what?"

"I don't know," Five replied.

"Well, we'll take the left," Diego said, dragging the blonde with him. She turned her head to the boy, "Yell if you're in trouble." she said going through the door with Diego.

"And now you steal my _ex-wife_ ," Five said to himself, "Prick."

Diego and Eleanor walked into what seemed an office and turned on a desk lamp. The place was dusty as if it was never used. But Eleanor now felt that there was something up with the place. Everything seemed perfectly placed for someone to discover absolutely nothing. Now realizing, there was something much more to this. The two looked up from their searching when walking was heard. Following the noise, they looked out to see the door shut.

"Five," Diego assumed.

But Eleanor had a strong gut feeling that it wasn't the teenage boy. Somehow she felt his presence where she left him. The two walked out the door to see a retreating figure. That looked a lot like Reginald.

Diego looked at the blonde knowing this was about to get dangerous, "El, I need you to stay here okay? I'll call you if anything goes wrong okay?"

Eleanor looked at him worried but nodded, "I just met you, but I've held this for way too long now."

Diego raised his brows, "What—"

Eleanor had shut him up with a kiss, one that shamefully Diego responded with. He gripped the sides of her face. He finally got what he always dreamed of. He pulled away with a smile, "We'll finish later," he said and gave her one more kiss and jogged off silently into the fog.

Eleanor was left starstruck, reaching her hands to lips. She smiled wide. Listening to his words, she stood where Diego had left her. A little long had passed so she decided to go and find him. And when she did she screamed and ran over to his body.

—

[_Timothee Chalamet_ **a** **s** _Chris Fitzgerald_](https://em.wattpad.com/6750f8baa25d1fd928535c944e3211ba96723424/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f304c394a6f3556595864764c77773d3d2d3935343537323338332e313633363039383934333530313438383530313537303932353933352e676966?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280)

[ _Kiera Knightly_ **as** ](https://em.wattpad.com/e74d01af182bd5d11de2b4c38f3444f29bfa4145/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f714f6e6335636d46396f2d4e62413d3d2d3935343537323338332e313633363039613030653638613632323135363831353438343030332e676966?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280) _[ Lucy Fitzgerald](https://em.wattpad.com/e74d01af182bd5d11de2b4c38f3444f29bfa4145/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f714f6e6335636d46396f2d4e62413d3d2d3935343537323338332e313633363039613030653638613632323135363831353438343030332e676966?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280) _

[ _Oscar Issac_ **as** ](https://em.wattpad.com/f1b6164b02922c55c5642266b1c881be54b19928/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f7171517044686d786f472d734b513d3d2d3935343537323338332e313633363039643238626662373563373530373134373833343436332e676966?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280) _[ Luke Fitzgerald](https://em.wattpad.com/f1b6164b02922c55c5642266b1c881be54b19928/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f7171517044686d786f472d734b513d3d2d3935343537323338332e313633363039643238626662373563373530373134373833343436332e676966?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280) _


	5. commercial break one

[—](https://em.wattpad.com/f1b17331f1ae602ad80bfe8714765588ab8dd039/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f58757048414e61365932374337413d3d2d3935353038303231392e313633373961316132623662373637343138343833383330373037322e676966?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280)

**It** was a late morning for Eleanor, the windows to her room were open as the wind blew softly in through them. She didn't remember leaving her windows open. Rather than getting up and closing them, she snuggled closer into her blankets.

"El," someone whispered, she didn't respond, continuing to try and fall asleep.

"El!" the voice whispered again this time much harsher.

"Ugh!" she groaned, getting up and flinging her pillow in the direction of the voice.

"Ow, what the hell, El?" said the voice of her darling brother Chris.

Removing the sheets off her she yawned and stretched, "what do you want Chris?" she asked as she got up and went into her bathroom and brushed her teeth and washed her face.

"Well there's a party today and I wanted to know if you wanted to come," he asked as he chewed on an apple.

"There's a guy that wants me to go, isn't there?" She asked him as she crossed her arms.

"Yeah," he nodded, taking another bite of his apple, "Anyways are you coming or not?"

"Yeah, whatever. What time?" she asked him, as she walked out of the room to get breakfast.

"In about five hours," he replied, following behind her.

The blonde realized that she slept past noon again, "Did I sleep in again?" she groaned reaching the kitchen and seeing the cold stack of pancakes that she assumed was left for her.

As she grabbed the plate she didn't even bother putting syrup on them and picked one up eating it.

"Sure did sis," he snickered, walking out of the kitchen, "I'll see soon," he said in a sing-songy tone.

Eleanor chewed and smiled mockingly at the boy that walked out. Taking another bite, she moved to the fridge to grab a glass of orange juice. To swallow the cold pancake smoothly. Grabbing the plate and glass she walked up to her room to get ready so she wouldn't have to later. Closing the door with her foot, she moved to her vanity as she placed her food down.

Getting up she walked up to the body mannequin that held the uniform she had arrived in. The odd insignia. The umbrella, some lightning bolt, a skull, and a mask (?). She ran her hand through the red lined markings. "Where did I come from?" she whispered to herself.

Her eyes catching the ring on her hand. Still, she had no idea what it stood for. She hoped that she hadn't eloped and rather it was a pretty ring. Moving from the mysterious uniform she walked over to her record player. The familiar voice of Gloria Gaynor's I will Survive began to echo out.

_At first, I was afraid, I was petrified_   
_Kept thinking I could never live without you by my side_   
_But then I spent so many nights thinking how you did me wrong_

The lyrics came and the blonde sang along singing to herself. As she walked into the bathroom to shower, removing her clothes as she grooved with the music.

_And I grew strong_   
_And I learned how to get along_   
_And so you're back_   
_From outer space_   
_I just walked in to find you here with that sad look upon your face_   
_I should have changed that stupid lock, I should have made you leave your key_   
_If I'd known for just one second you'd be back to bother me_

She continued to sing the now running water over her, as she grabbed the soap and began to run it all over her body, her head bopping the music. At moments using the soap bar as a mic.

_Go on now, go, walk out the door_   
_Just turn around now_   
_'Cause you're not welcome anymore_   
_Weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye?_   
_You think I'd crumble?_   
_You think I'd lay down and die?_

Scrubbing her hair with shampoo she moved her body wildly imagining she's on the dance floor. Bell-bottoms and sparkly shirts. Then moving to get under the water as her singing sounded muffled due to the water. Then rubbing herself with a loofah to get rid of any lingering dirt.

_Oh no, not I, I will survive_   
_Oh, as long as I know how to love, I know I'll stay alive_   
_I've got all my life to live_   
_And I've got all my love to give and I'll survive_   
_I will survive, hey, hey_

Using the music break to turn off the shower she grabbed her towel as she patted herself dry and tied it up to keep it from falling. Her hips still moved to the music as she grabbed another smaller towel to scrunch her hair to a damp state.

_It took all the strength I had not to fall apart_   
_Kept trying hard to mend the pieces of my broken heart_   
_And I spent oh-so many nights just feeling sorry for myself_   
_I used to cry_   
_But now I hold my head up high and you see me_   
_Somebody new_

Putting the towel back in its place she danced her way to her walk in the closet where she grabbed her undergarments and lived a short moment dancing in them. Shimmying, snapping, and sliding her body side to side. Eventually to grab her outfit, some high waisted yellow plaid trousers with a cropped white thick strapped tank top and not forgetting her matching blazer.

_I'm not that chained-up little person still in love with you_   
_And so you felt like dropping in and just expect me to be free_   
_Well, now I'm saving all my lovin' for someone who's loving me_   
_Go on now, go, walk out the door_   
_Just turn around now_   
_'Cause you're not welcome anymore_   
_Weren't you the one who tried to break me with goodbye?_   
_You think I'd crumble?_   
_You think I'd lay down and die?_

Dancing her way back to her vanity she used her hairbrush as a mic, as she alternated brushing away the knots in it. Sliding to the bathroom she began to blow-dry to get it straight, all while singing.

_Oh no, not I, I will survive_   
_Oh, as long as I know how to love, I know I'll stay alive_   
_I've got all my life to live_   
_And I've got all my love to give and I'll survive_   
_I will survive_

Turning off the blow dryer she unplugged it, as the song slowed down, she left two pieces of hair on each side to frame her face, while she pined the rest with black clips.

_Oh_   
_Go on now, go, walk out the door_   
_Just turn around now_   
_'Cause you're not welcome anymore_   
_Weren't you the one who tried to break me with goodbye?_   
_You think I'd crumble?_   
_You think I'd lay down and die?_   
_Oh no, not I, I will survive_   
_Oh, as long as I know how to love, I know I'll stay alive_   
_I've got all my life to live_   
_And I've got all my love to give and I'll survive_   
_I will survive_   
_I will survive_

As the song ended she thanked the invisible crowd that she performed for. She sat back down on her vanity and put on minimal makeup. Then getting up and went to her closet grabbing a pair of straps on white pumps, and slipping them on. Back on her vanity, she finished her cold breakfast, going back downstairs to put the dirty dishes away.

There was a sudden knock on the door and fixing up her appearance once more she headed to open the door. As she opened it she was greeted by a familiar older man.

"Reggie!" she squealed happily pulling the man in a hug that he returned chuckling.

The man pulled away and smiled, "I'm here for your father," he told her.

The girl nodded and opened the door wide to let him in, "He might be in the house out back," she told him walking towards the backyard. And opening the door for him and pointing to the smaller version home outback.

"Thank you, Eleanor, I hope to see you soon," he said, giving her a nod and walking towards the small home.

Smiling, she closed the door and turned around and screamed, her hand flying to her chest, "Flying roaches, Chris!" she exclaimed.

The boy looked her over and gave a look of approval, "Okay good you're ready, we're leaving now," he said pulling her by the arm.

"Um, why?" she said as she followed him out the house and into his car.

The boy was quick to pull out of the driveway and begin driving.

"We may have a problem," he told her, glancing at her.

"What did you do Chris?" she groaned knowing he got himself into trouble a lot.

"Okay this time it wasn't me," he started but still not helping his case, "Remember Dylan?"

The blonde nodded, "The tall skinny boy?"

Chris snapped his fingers agreeing, "Yes, well he got into a fight with Clay—"

Eleanor snapped her neck to her brother, "Clay?"

Okay before we get to this story, let me break it down who each of these people is. Dylan Ozark was the son of a rich family that lived not too far from Fitzgerald's. In other words, he was a friend of Chris'. Good kid, but had the emotional stability of seesaw. Got into fights often and the Fitzgerald siblings had to be the ones that had to fix it. Now it seemed he picked a fight with a really big fella.

[ _Dave Franco_ **as** _Dylan Ozark_ ](https://em.wattpad.com/722eaefb84bd468b291d31900e2ca26a06c528e3/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f306d737773344646576737634b513d3d2d3935353038303231392e313633363039346466343931646536323131383833343532393531342e676966?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280)

Clay Robertson. The son of a large mafia boss living in Dallas. And yes it's as bad as it sounds. The stupid kid got into a fight with Dylan and had his gang had called war on the boy. Okay, I think you got the idea now. Back to the story.

Eleanor snapped her neck to her brother, "Clay?"

Chris nodded his head, "Yeah..." he said worriedly.

"We're getting him now aren't we?" She asked him as she put her head in her hands.

"Yes, and we're here," he said, turning into the house parking lot.

The blonde turned her head to see the boy already running out of the house with a duffle bag and as the car continued to move he jumped into the back seat. Convertible.

Eleanor turned her head to him and leaned back to smack him in the head, "You are fucking mental!" she yelled at him.

The boy raised his hands in surrender, "Okay I admit I was a little dumb," he said laughing.

Chris was quick to drive away from his house, "Listen are you sure you want to do this?" he asked his friend glancing at the rearview mirror.

"Oh hell yeah!" Dylan responded, his fist punching the air.

"Oh pray do tell, what are we doing?" she asked him curiously.

"We're breaking into his house, and putting fish in his house," Dylan replied as he lifted his duffle bag.

Eleanor gagged as she caught a whiff of the scent, "God, we're going to be grounded forever," she muttered to her brother.

The dark-haired boy laughed but nodded agreeing, "Oh for sure."

After an hour and a half, the trio put the roof back on the car as they parked it far enough from clay's house. Eleanor was sporting a black fedora to block her brilliant blonde hair. She was also wearing some ugly black combat boots that did not match her outfit. But it was either wearing heels and getting caught. So she glowered towards the boys who just shrugged.

The blonde stopped the boys from walking in the building, "Okay I have a confession, I have been in this house before," she sighed cringing.

The two boys looked at each other and started laughing, "We know," they said together.

The blonde was confused as to how they could have possibly known, "How do you know?" she asked now, curious.

"Clay isn't the most secretive about his sleeping around," said Dylan patting her shoulder.

She shook her head, forgetting about it, and lifted a hand to them, "Well lucky four us I know where to get in without getting caught," she smiled sweetly.

The two boys smiled and followed her as she stepped into the trees surrounding the home of the boy.

"Okay do you guys know how to climb trees?" she asked them seriously, the two nodded.

"Good, we have to climb this tree as the branch thickest to the home leads to the second floor, and the window is always open," She told them as she peeked from behind the tree to see indeed the window they were trying to get in was open.

It just so happens that the side was full of trees, and the guards that surrounded the home didn't come often to this side. Making their lives a little bit easier.

Eleanor took a running start and jumped grabbing onto a thick branch and lifting herself up to sit on it. Dylan from below threw her the duffle bag, as she gagged as she caught it. Slinging it on her arm she moved down the branch climbing higher so that she got to one she needed to walk on. As she did, she checked with the bag making sure it wouldn't fall off while balancing on the thick branch. Sticking her hands out to her sides, she slowly walked across it not looking down, but towards her target; the window. As she reached the thin part of the branch she jumped forward, her body easily getting in the house. She rolled herself to stand and watched as her brother and Dylan walk across and do the same.

"Great, his room should be right on the end," she told them whispering, handing the smelly bag back to Dylan.

Putting two fingers together she motioned them down the halls. And as quietly as they could the trio ducked and walked to his room. The blonde turned the knob slowly and pushed the door open listening for anyone inside. When nothing was heard she fully pushed open the door and stepped in with her brother and friend.

"Dylan where are you putting it?" she asked the boy as he zipped open the bag.

The boy glanced at her and smirked, "Everywhere, hun," he told her as he put on some gloves to not get them smelly.

And everywhere he did put it. He placed some in his shower, in between his mattress, and pillows. In the vent near his room, in the toilet, and in the closet.

As Dylan finished and zipped up the bag they heard talking from the hall. The three looked at each other as if they were caught in the act.

"Under the bed," she hissed towards them as the three slid under the bed that the sheets draped over thankfully.

As soon as they did, they were met with the sound of Clay opening his bedroom door and talking with someone else.

"Clay, what is that smell," the voice of another boy said, gagging.

Clay sniffed the air and recoiled, and then groaned. He stomped over to the bathroom and yelled in anger. He walked back out fuming, "Dylan is gonna fucking die today," the boy seethed.

"How do you know it was him?" the other voice asked him as the footsteps got closer to the bed.

"Please after that fight I told him I was going to end him, and who else would this to provoke me?" he said walking to the side of his bed, where he had a phone.

"Dad can you tell security to check the property for Dylan Ozark and anyone with him, they broke in," he said into the phone and placed it back down.

"You sure he's still here?" the other boy's voice asked.

"That fish is recent, of course, they are. Now they won't be able to escape," Clay said laughing now walking out of the room with his friend.

The trio stayed under the bed for a few more minutes just in case he returned. And when he didn't the trio struggled to get out of the bed. Dylan leaving behind the duffle bag not caring about it.

Eleanor walked over to the door and paused to look back at the boys, "Be ready for anything," she said and they nodded in agreement. On the knob, there was a red scarf that she grabbed knowing she could use it.

As she opened the door, down the hall turning it just so happened three security guards.

"I call the tall one," said Eleanor to the boys.

"Left," said Chris cracking his knuckles.

"Right," said Dylan with a giggle.

The men dressed in black walked forward towards the skinny teenagers.

Eleanor was the first to run forward, but before reaching him she slid between legs, catching him off guard. The blonde quickly stood and kicked the back of his knees making him fall hard on them. Using the scarf she grabbed, she wrapped it around his neck and began choking him with it. The tall man stood as he clawed at the girl gripped on his back. Not letting go she pulled on the material as she used her feet to step on his back and finally kill the man. Easily the man toppled and Eleanor landed on the floor upright.

She turned to her companions as they too had killed their enemy. It was an odd occurrence when Eleanor realized she had fighting skills. Her father, Luke was thankful that she had something to protect herself with. That meant he didn't have to worry too much about her. It also meant that Chris and Eleanor got into lots of trouble together.

"We got to go," she said quickly, running down to the window, and repeating the process of stepping out. The boys followed suit, landing back on the ground and sprinting through the trees back to where they had left the car.

The trio had long been long gone when they found the men in the hall where Clay's room had been.

Thinking they were free, the three had made their way to the party they were invited to. Drinking and dancing their lives away in celebration of a successful heist. That was until the host of the party pulled the three away from the party.

"Woah, what's happenin'?" asked Dylan as they were dragged off.

The boy was not in a joking mood although, "I had my informants tell me that Robertson is coming and with men and they are armed," he told the three.

The trio's faces fell at the news, "What?" squeaked Eleanor.

"You have maybe an hour," he confirmed.

The blonde paced, "It's happening here," she finally said turning to the boy, "Get everyone out of the house."

The boy nodded knowing she was right and walked out of the room leaving the three in the room. It was a good thing she had rich friends.

"El, what are you thinking?" Chris questioned as he now leaned to a nearby wall.

"Well whatever it is, I'm in!" Dylan exclaimed happily.

The blonde turned to him, "Of course you fucking are, this is your fault," she hissed, poking him in the chest.

"We're ending this tonight, either you or he dies. That's how this mafia shit works right?" she told them realistically.

The two males nodded in agreement, walking out of the room. Watching as all the people of the party left quickly.

The trio went towards the trunk of Chris' car, an assortment of weapons neatly compacted. Dylan whistled at the sight of the many weapons.

"Wonder what mom would say if she saw this," the blonde laughed looking at her brother who shrugged.

Funny. Even when she isn't a daughter of a billionaire training to save the world. She was the daughter of another millionaire who had sketchy connections, that made sure they could protect themselves.

"Just get suited," he rolled his eyes at them.

And they did, loading the guns and strapping them over their bodies, grabbing knives and many other assortments.

They walked back to the house meeting the owner of the house, "Thanks," Dylan told him, shaking his hand.

"Whatever, just make it out alive," he laughed, patting their shoulders, walking to his car, and driving away.

The blonde walked into the home and the boys followed, "Let's do this!" Dylan laughed.

Eleanor rolled her eyes at the wild boy. She had never met anyone excited about fighting a gang. She walked away to the power of the house, flipping down the switch, and watched the house fall into darkness for a minute until some lights turned on red. Obscuring many things. Also giving the house a menacing look, but whatever.

The blonde inserted a piece of gum in her mouth as she climbed to the roof of the house.

"I'm on the roof," she said to her radio to the boys.

"Copy that," said Dylan's voice.

"Copy," Chris' came through.

As she got on the roof she opened the briefcase that held her unassembled sniper. Picking up the pieces she slowly put it together, finally clucking the magazine of the gun and loading it ready. Just in time to see many cars pulling in.

"He's here," she said into her radio, then putting it down. As she lay on her stomach as she looked through the telescope waiting for the men.

She saw Clay step out of the car geared up like they were. He made silent signals to his men pointing at different directions of the house.

And as they did Eleanor shot his man down, as he quickly fell to the ground, then another, and one more.

Clay looked up to the house but with the lighting, he couldn't tell where the bullets were coming from. "Move, move," he told the men as they ran to not get hit by the bullets of a mysterious sniper. Unlucky for him, three more men fell before they reached the inside of the house.

Eleanor got up from the roof spitting out her gum and slung the gun on her shoulder. As she got down and made her way into the house.

All of this so naturally to her, that it often made her wonder what she was before this life. If she only knew huh?

As she made it in the home, bullets could already be heard within the house, all she hoped was that her boys were okay.

Bringing her gun around she began looking around, then at the corner of the room, she saw afoot. Smiling she pulled the trigger causing the man to yell and double over, this let Eleanor shoot him in the head ending his misery. Just as another stepped in she was quick and shot him down. Walking down the hall she was knocked down by a man, leaving her to drop her gun. The man smiled but she wasn't worried.

Taking out a knife she stabbed the man in the ankle, the man groaning in pain. Eleanor grabbed his wrist and lifted her leg from the floor to kick him square in the face. Picking up her gun she got up and shot him killing him. Grabbing her knife she walked away from the man, continuing down the hall. Another of Clay's men saw her and tried to shoot her but were too late as she pulled her trigger first killing him. Her bullets running out, she dropped her gun, pulled out the knife again. Squatting she walked down the hall to see another unsuspecting man.

With the immaculate aim, she threw her knife stabbing him on his exposed neck. The man fell with a thump. Standing up straight she walked past big wooden cabinets. She saw it was an assortment of old weapons. She grinned opening it and grabbed the pair of throwing axes smiling.

Down the steps, unsuspecting men walked by glass windows.

The men who were in the backyard looked over and only saw horror. The lights from bullet's lit up the windows, then nothing. Then blood squirted all over the windows and the haunting screams could be heard. The bodies falling limp against the bloody windows. The men looked at each other and slid open the doors to see the inside just as bad. The walls stained with the blood of the fallen men. The killer must have moved on, they thought. Wrong. From the shadows emerged the blonde with her face splattered in blood. Dylan who was on the other side of the house heard the poor men's screams. He cringed knowing none of those were from Eleanor. The girl was tough he thought. Shaking his head from daydreaming, he quickly unpinned a grenade throwing it in the direction of the men. _Boom._

And slowly one by one everyone the men fell dead. Until one was left. Clay Robertson. Who was now out of weapons except a simple knife.

He was holding it pathetically with two hands pointing in every direction. He was sweating out of fear. As he was about to turn the corner, his arm was caught and the knife was snatched from his hand. The teen looked down to see black combat boots as yellow plaid pants were tucked in them. His eyes traveled up to meet a bloody blonde.

"Good to see you, Clay," she said holding the knife by her side.

"Don't kill me please," he whimpered, stepping back.

With her face covered in blood, she smiled, "Oh, I'm not going to kill you," she said giggling, looking particularly scary as her face and shirt were covered in blood.

"But I am," said Dylan, grabbing the knife from Eleanor's hand and stabbing the man in the heart.

"You look super creepy dressed like that, and covered in blood," her brother's voice came next to her.

She looked down at him and saw a knife in his stomach, "Chris you have a knife—"

"—Yeah I know, we'll get to it when we get to it," he told her waving his handoff.

Dylan got up and walked up to the two, "Woah bloodstain matching siblings," he snapped his fingers laughing, "Can we get food I'm hungry?"

The blonde nodded, "You drive, I'll help my idiot of a brother," she told him.

Before she left although she grabbed a wet towel from the bathroom and wiped all the blood off her face, along with some in her hair.

She looked down at her clothes and shrugged. Guess they would stay like that, again she shrugged and walked out of the bathroom.

Eleanor learned that Dylan was the worst driver in the world, he decided he wanted to eat two hours from their location, and that he ate slowly just as much, the drive back was hell, as Chris began to whine. As they got home, Lucy Fitzgerald was not the happiest, seeing her children's clothes be smudged with blood, and her son comes home with a stab wound. But after he was patched up, the trio fell asleep on the living room couch watching tv. A boring ending to an eventful day. Eleanor Fitzgerald was a badass.

[—](https://em.wattpad.com/e2cd60ad5b747a78fd72898363ddf52d1e9b9e38/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f7a6a434a75464f41664c585f6c673d3d2d3935353038303231392e313633373961323036653538653039653237323936353436343036342e676966?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280)


	6. issue #003

[𝐭 𝐚 𝐤 𝐞 𝐢 𝐭 𝐨 𝐟 𝐟](https://em.wattpad.com/db65b68f13b769ce0a6f75edd24624b482b7fcfc/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f33486474576744336849504570773d3d2d3935343537333034362e313633373961383966663938353234653430303432303536303338302e676966?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280)

—

**[by the gif alone you should that this is the— you know—explicit]**

**Eleanor** if anything was not shocked to find him on the floor. She and her brother Chris have gone through some shit their parents wouldn't believe. So staring at Diego in this condition just caused her to scream in surprise. She just kissed the boy she liked and hoped to anything that he wouldn't die. 

"Okay, I'm sorry about your pants," she said sadly letting good fashion be ruined. Grabbing him from the armpits she began to drag him through the building. This time yelling for the small boy, "Five!" She yelled as she grunted dragging the heavy man.

Not long after her yelling, the boy jumped in front of looking at Diego, "What happened?"

"He's a fucking idiot that's what," She groaned still dragging him on her own, "Will you help, you helpless cheese stick of a boy!" she seethed.

This resulted in a grin from the boy, "That's the girl I know." He said leaning forward and lifting his legs as she lifted him from his upper body.

"What rude?" She asked him as now it was easier to carry the man.

"Exactly that," he said grinning wide, his dimple showing.

"I don't know what past me saw in you," she said laughing, "You are everything I don't look for in a man."

Five furrowed his eyebrows this time, "And what is that?" He said now he was curious as to what this girl liked in a man.

"Well for one I need a man with muscle," she began then looked him over, "I could snap you in half, kid," she grunted out.

"I like a good beard..." she began and then looked back at Diego, and then back at Five, "Uh everything Diego is that you aren't," she finally answered.

"Great so you like my brother?" He asked as she opened the door finally that they originally walked through.

"Exactly," she said smiling, now showing her dimples.

Five huffed angrily. He knew he couldn't do much about the situation, but that didn't bother him any less. The girl before him had fallen for his brother. If she didn't get her memory back anytime soon he didn't know what he'd do. Same Five, same. 

Quickly the old couple threw Diego in the back seat and got to drive off the property.

"Are you not worried about him, if you like him?" Five grumbled from the passenger seat.

Eleanor shrugged, "No, I've learned you're fine with a wound like that for about six hours," she said simply.

Five turned and gave her a crazed look, "And how would you know that?"

"My brother and I got in a fight with a gang once, He got stabbed," she replied unfazed.

"God even when your life is normal, it isn't normal," Five whispered amazed at the woman.

"Normal is overrated either way," she replied with a smile glancing at him for a moment.

"You're mental," Five said chuckling.

"Thanks, darling," was all she said and continued to drive, leaving the car in silence.

Soon enough they got back to Elliot's place and carried Diego up the steps.

"Lila! Get me needle and thread, alcohol, and a towel!" Eleanor yelled as they moved up the steps.

The brunette gasped looking at Diego and rushed to find the supplies she asked for. The old couple carried Diego to the nearest couch.

Eleanor got to work removing her blazer, leaving her in a white shirt and vest. The blonde went forward and ripped open his shirt, her eyes darting over it for the injury.

"Five slap him or something I just need him to wake up," she said towards the boy and he nodded. And he did just that, the man woke with a pained groan, wanting to look down, Five pushed his face down. Just then Lila dropped the supplies next to her.

Eleanor grabbed the towel and poured some liquor that she had brought her, over the wound. Then cleaning the blood off, as well as disinfecting it. This caused Diego to groan loudly in pain. The blonde straddled his legs as she began to stitch him up. The man continued to move, "Diego I swear to whatever god you believe in I will punch you if you keep on moving," she hissed at him.

"I'd listen if I were you," Five confirmed, remembering the times she had to clean up after him, then reaching for an alcohol pad.

The sight made Lila laugh, "Did you cut yourself shaving? I could teach you to shave like a big boy."

Rather than reply, he answered, "No, I just ran into an old family friend."

As Diego continued to move, Eleanor sat up to hover over his face, and slapped him, "Diego did are you deaf," she muttered leaning back to pull the thread through his injury.

"Ow!" Diego hissed, feeling each puncture of his skin.

Five watched as Eleanor slapped her forehead, "God! You wimp!" she yelled angrily, her hair slightly glowing, but not for too long. Five smiled slightly knowing she did still have her powers, he just hoped she was able to get them together soon. 

As she finally finished she reached for scissors as she knotted the stitches. Covering him with a large gauze and wrapping it tightly. Removing herself from him, she grabbed a glass and poured him some alcohol, "Painkiller," she said simply.

Walking away from the group, she walked over to a phone that Elliot had. Dialing the phone she then waited for someone to answer.

"Hello?" A female voice rang through, causing Eleanor to smile.

"Mom, It's Eleanor—"

"—Eleanor! Goodness I was worried something had happened, but Luke said not to worry since you are a big girl..." the woman ranted.

"Dad was the right mom. I'm okay. I actually found some of my family. Apparently I have siblings, and well I'm hanging out with them for a while," she told the woman as she glanced at the living area, where Diego and Lila conversed, and Five drank from Diego's abandoned cup.

"Oh! That's great honey, but come home soon okay? You dad and brother miss you—NO I DON'T MOM!—oh Chris—" she said, and heard Chris' voice in the background.

"Tell him I miss him to mom, I'll see you soon," She said with a smile.

"Okay darling, good night," Lucy's voice said.

"Good night, mom," Eleanor replied, putting the phone back.

Walking back to the living area, she poured herself a cup of liquor and stood by the railing looking over the abundance of TVs.

"You don't have to help us, Eleanor," Five finally said next to her, he realized this as she spoke with her family over the phone.

"But I do Five," she said, not looking at him. "I may have a new family here, but something in my gut tells me I have to help you," she said lifting the cup to take another sip.

"Eigh—Eleanor—" he corrected.

"—Five you don't have to call me Eleanor. You'll be the exception," she said this time turning to him with a smile. 

Five gave her a small smile and nodded, "Thanks, Eight," he replied smoothly. There was something about that smile, that gave her a feeling she couldn't quite figure out. The blonde left the spot and walked back to one of the couches and laying on it. Hoping to get some amount of sleep while on this goose chase, that she barely knew about. 

"Hey we got one," Elliot said in the middle of eating, "Hey one of those machines you asked for is going crazy," he said rolling his chair to the side.

"Which one?" Asked Five who was beside him in an instant. 

"It's uh, atmospheric radar," he said looking at the bright green screen.

"Good," said Five.

"I don't get it. What are you tracking? A hurricane, storm front?"

"Sound waves," Five said, looking at the screen as well, then backing off and giving the now sleeping blonde a quick look. 

"Sound waves," Elliot repeated softly, still not understanding, "Wow, what—" he asked and turned as the boy was now gone.

It was sometime later and Lila looked through the living area seeing no other than Eleanor sleeping. She went over and poked her cheek, "El," she whispered.

"El—" she shrieked this time as the blonde swung her fist forward.

"Oh, sorry Lila, I don't like being woken up. What is it?" she grumbled looking at her.

"I'm going to the store so don't wait up for me okay?" she said smiling, "Now's your chance with Diego," she said smugly.

Eleanor groaned and threw her a pillow, "Go!" she said.

Lila laughed and waved leaving the place. Sighing she did get and check up on Diego. As she walked in it seemed the man was just waking up.

"Good morning," Eleanor said leaning on the side of the doorless place.

Diego sat up looking at the blonde in the doorway, "Morning," he rasped getting up. Eleanor gave a snigger.

"What?" Diego grumbled.

"You think you're leaving?" said Eleanor as she began moving forward. 

"Well yeah, My dad attacked me last night and that says he's definitely on the assassination against Kennedy," he said reaching down for his pants but stops when female legs were in front of him.

"Uh what are you doing?" he asked, swallowing nervously, standing up straight.

Eleanor leaned forwards running her hands softly over his chest, causing him to shiver, "Finishing what we started," she said leaning forward and catching him in a kiss. Diego was surprised once again, dropped his pants, and pulled her closer by the waist. The blonde then pushed him back on the mattress. As he bounced on it he looked at her as she removed her blazer holding it with her finger.

"Unless you don't want to?" She asked, raising a single brow.

"If you stopped now, I wouldn't forgive you," Diego said breathlessly. 

"Good," she smirked, removing her shoes, and moving to straddle his hips. Then leaning down to kiss him once more. Diego's hands trailing over her vest and shirt, lifting it as he threw off to the side. Leaving her only in a plain white bra. _This was so wrong, but he didn't want to stop. Sorry, Five._ He thought to himself as the two continued locking lips. 

Rolling them over, Diego's lips detached from her mouth and moved her throat, as he began sucking on it, causing Eleanor to let out soft moans. Gripping his hair as he moved down her chest. Where the delicate bra pressed on her soft skin.

"Diego," she gasped out loud, gripping his hair tighter, earning a moan coming from him.

"Yes?" He asked as his lips trailed back to her throat.

"Take it off," she breathed looking down at her breast.

"As you wish," he said, moving his hands to her back where he easily unclasped it, now moving the straps down her arms. His eyes then trained on her exposed breast.

Leaning down he gave Eleanor a quick kiss, before trailing his lips to her breast, his tongue now swirling around her nipple. Taking a euphoric moan out of the blonde. His other hand made sure to give attention to the side of her breast.

"Diego, please..." she sighed as he gripped his hair, her legs wrapping around his hips.

"Please what, doll?" He said now hovering her face, her pupils dilated staring at him.

"I need you," she said leaning up to kiss him, his tongue this time inviting himself in. Brushing against the side of cheeks and teeth. Tasting the very want that she was feeling at the moment.

Diego moved his hands down her hips, unzipping her skirt from the side and pulling it off her legs. Now the bedded couple were matching.

Eleanor, couldn't help but grind her hips up to his, just as his hissed at the feeling. He was in two words, turned on. Leaning on his knees, he removed his underwear exposing him completely to the blonde in the bed before him.

 _God, was he a vision_ , Eleanor thought to herself, as he leaned his hands to pull her panties off her hips and down her legs.

 _Dios was she a vision_ , Diego thought to himself. Ever since he knew about the feeling of his downwards regions, he couldn't help but want to spend it with Eleanor. That was scratched off when she left obviously, but the moment she returned looking like this he couldn't help but have those dark thoughts return, and here she was completely bare to him. Swollen lips, and flushed cheeks. Her perky breasts along with her hardened nipples. Her soft curves that led all the way to her soft thighs. He couldn't help but call Five lucky for having this all to himself all those years.

Now both of them bare, he leaned back down to look into those steely blue eyes, "Are you sure you want this?"

Eleanor looked at him and nodded, "Yes," She whispered, as she felt his length be guided to where she needed it most.

Tossing her head back, she closed her eyes in pleasure. There was so much wrong at this moment, but Eleanor couldn't help but continue in the moment. There couldn't have been a more glorious feeling. "Diego if...you don't move...." Eleanor breathed, gripping his face.

Diego chuckled and obliged to her desire, moved in with a powerful needed thrust. Eleanor couldn't help but groan loudly. Oh, poor, Elliot, who was still in the home.

Diego and Eleanor didn't keep their eyes off each other as he moved with each thrust. The duo leaned in for a kiss, a messy one at it.

"Good to know, I didn't peg after you for nothing," Diego chuckled as he continued his thrusting, Eleanor rolling her hips to meet his after each one. Bringing each of them closer and closer to their release. It wasn't long that Diego decided to drop Eleanor on the mattress as he gripped the headboard for the final thrusts, which eventually brought them to their deserved release. The two of them groaning in pleasure as it finally did.

Releasing himself out of her, he planted himself beside her, sighing profoundly. The two turned to their sides looking at one another, "Did we just do that?" Eleanor whispered.

Diego swallowed and nodded, "We did," he whispered back.

The blonde sat up, and gathered her clothes, and changed back into them. Despite being all sweaty and whatnot. "Where are you going," Diego asked sitting up.

"Well, Lila could be coming back at any moment or Five," she replied zipping up the skirt, then moving to put on her white shirt and vest, "So there's that." she finished picking up her shoes and blazer walking out of the room to see, Elliot eating some type of fruit jello.

"Elliot," She said starling the man.

He looked up at her and noticed her hair was messy, "I think I have a hairbrush in the bathroom," he told her shoving a spoonful of the jello.

Eleanor slipped her shoes on and hummed, "Thanks," she said walking off and slipping on her blazer.

Walking out of the restroom, hair brushed, she passed Elliot, "I'll be back soon," she said and walked out of the building getting in her car. Driving home to get a new batch of clothes. But also to reflect on the events that just happened. She would admit that she enjoyed it because he wasn't all that bad. But she felt nothing when the two kissed as it felt like every other time she kissed another boy. Eleanor now knew that maybe she didn't have feelings for Diego the way she thought. 


	7. issue #004

[𝐚 𝐝 𝐚 𝐧 𝐜 𝐞 𝐭 𝐨 𝐫 𝐞 𝐦 𝐞 𝐦 𝐛 𝐞 𝐫](https://em.wattpad.com/2228269998522a343857bd27a51333cb65ba8798/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f554743333548694d6678646964513d3d2d3935343537333430342e3136333739623733393933366131323935313635343831383330332e676966?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280)

—

 **"Bye Mom!"** Eleanor yelled out walking out of the house again, this time sporting, a schoolgirl skirt, white cropped shirt, and white blazer, matching high knee socks, with her famous now scruffed white Mary Janes.

"By hun, stay safe!" the woman yelled as she watched the red car pull out of the front and drive out.

Quickly enough she arrived at Morty's and walked in apparently on time as Lila was replacing Diego's bandage. The girl looked when she saw Eleanor and winked at her. The blonde just rolled her eyes.

"Love the outfit," Lila spoke up, looking at the blonde matching white.

"Thanks," Eleanor deadpanned.   
Diego looked up from the couch and saw his partner, "where did you go?" He asked her as she walked over to Elliot's kitchen to steal a mug of coffee.

"Home to change," she replied sitting down on the couch across them, crossing her legs. As she drank her coffee. The exposed skin on her thighs, caught Diego's attention as he licked his lips.

Before Diego could reply, Five walked in the building his mood reeking of anger. Not wasting a second the teen saw Eleanor's hands holding a cup of coffee and grabbed it from her, drinking it for himself.

"Well, what happened to you?" The blonde questioned as now she laced her hands on her lap, as the boy drank her old coffee.

And so he went on a tale about what had happened during his missing moments. Now pacing.

"Well, should we worry about the guys that went after her?" Eleanor questioned now standing with her new cup of coffee that she went off to get.

"The Swedes?" Five said continuing to pace, as his eyes darted along the room, looking at Eleanor's outfit as she walked past him to sit back on the couch. Nice. He used to like her old uniform better.

"Yeah, I mean, how do you know they won't go after her again?" Diego said adding on to Eleanor's question.

"We don't," Five responded, picking up a cup of coffee that was left on the table for Diego.

"Do you have any idea who sent them?" Lila asked as she sipped on her coffee.

"Oh, I have my suspicions," he said giving her a fake smile, he didn't like how nice she acted towards Diego or Eleanor, "But right now, our priority is finding dad and getting answers, 'cause everything else depends on it," he said sitting next to Eleanor on the couch she was on.

"Which for the record, I found him already," Diego said to the.

"And like a moron let him go," interjected Eleanor, who got a hum of approval from Five.

"He stabbed me," Diego deadpanned.

"I'm surprised he waited this long, Diego. We've all had the urge," Five said matter-of-factly.

Eleanor choked on her coffee and laughed with Lila, both raising their hands to him. Five glared at Lila ignoring her and looked over at Eleanor grabbing her wrist and putting it down. Her smile fell.

"Good thing I know where Dad's gonna be tonight," Five said handing a piece of paper over to Eleanor.

"Where'd you get this?" Eleanor questioned, looking over at the boy.

"Found it in dad's office, while he was busy stabbing you," Five responded looking at his brother, smiling.

Diego gave him a sarcastic laugh.

"Hoyt Hillenkoetter and the Consulate General of Mexico in Dallas cordially invite you to a gala—" she read allowed but was interrupted by Elliot.

"Woah, Hoyt Hillenkoetter?" he asked, allowing grabbing the attention of the room, "Are you serious?"

"You know him?" Five asked him.

"We should go," Eleanor said leaning on Five's shoulder, catching the teenager off guard, "There's gonna be a seafood tower," she said pointing to the paper, smiling. Her face was so close to his he just had to finish swallowing some of his coffee, "yay," he said, giving her a small smile.

"No, Hillenkorter is one of the Majestic Twelve," Elliot said, catching everyone's attention again.

"The hell is the Majestic Twelve?" Diego asked, confused.

"What?" Elliot asked, surprised.

"It's a secret committee, uh scientist, military, uh, deep state. No one knows what they really do," he said as he walked around them to his desk behind Eleanor and Five.

"Wait, so they're the government?" Diego says as he grunts trying to get up.

"Shadow government," Elliot corrects, "Yeah, Kennedy was the first president to try and push them into the light, but these guys are not to be trifled with. Oh, here we go ah, right here." He said finally finding whatever it was he was searching for.

Then handing the photo to the old couple, "This right here." he said pointing at Hoyt, in the end.

"I only count eleven," Lila said as she looked at the photo.

"Well that's because they've only identified eleven so far," Elliot replied.

"Who's the twelfth?" Diego asked the man.

Eleanor looked at the photo, and her stomach sank, Luke Fitzgerald's face was on the photo. She got up and began shaking her hands nervously. Walking to the railing she was breathing hard, she was having a panic attack. Panicking she gripped the railing and squatted on her feet.

"Hey," a voice said next to her, she turned and saw Five's face.

"I-I-don't," she couldn't finish her sentence as she felt she couldn't breathe, holding her throat as if she was dying. Tears welled up in her eyes, unsure of what to do in this situation.

"You're having a panic attack," Five stated, but his voice sounded so far away, his hands were on her shoulders, "look into my eyes," he said and she did what he told her. Looking into ocean blue eyes.

"What color are they?" he asked her, keeping his voice calm, not caring about the others behind him.

"Blue," she said, choking, "Like the ocean," she said, blinking her tears away.

"Okay good, now take a deep breath in," he said and she did as told, taking in a shaky breath, "now let it out, slowly," he said just as she let out her breath through the mouth, "okay now a couple more times."

Her heart and breathing back to normal, all thanks to the teenager in front of her. With no hesitation, she pulled him into a hug, "Thank you," she whispered in his ear, "You saved me."

Five chuckled, "I didn't save you," he said into her ear, "You saved yourself."

"This happened a lot before didn't it?" she asked, not wanting to pull away from the hug. Something about it felt _right,_ but that might be the guilt talking. No, why would she feel guilty? She didn't even know him that much.

"Not too much, but I knew how to help you," Five said, not wanting to let go, but knew he had to.

Eleanor smiled at him, a genuine one this time. She leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek, "Thank you again."

"Well do you want to explain why you spiraled?" Five asked as the two were still on the floor.

"On the photograph, my father was on it," she said to him, frowning.

Five looked over at her shocked, "Shit," he said blatantly.

"Shit is right, now let's go," she said getting up from the floor and offering her hand to Five. He smiled taking it, as she helped him up.

"Before we leave, we need to get clothes, and I know you can get me home without alerting anyone," she said leaning to his side as she watched Lila and Diego talk.

Five nodded and grabbed her hand pulling her quietly down the stairs. He looked at her and then down at their hands, "Okay just tell me where," He said towards her.

Eleanor leaned and whispered in his ear, making him a bit nervous, nodding they disappeared inside the house somehow.

"How are we inside?" she asked him as they were in a broom closet.

"Glitch," his voice squeaked, but rather it was nerves. He was getting like a schoolboy all over again.

"Okay get behind me," she whispered as he opened the door slightly, "Lucky for us, the closet is right next to the stairs," she said looking back at him. Checking their coast was clear; she grabbed Five's hand and pulled him up the stairs, "Quietly," she whispered to him.

Five nodded as she went ahead and began climbing the stairs, for a good second he wanted to gauge his eyes for being a creep and looking up her skirt. The Eight he knew would have made a remark about not looking up.

As they arrived at the top she quickly pulled him to room on the end of the steps and shoved him in locking it. Five turned and hummed at her room, it was neat that was for sure, and large.

Stepping in her closet she pulled out two dresses throwing them on Five as it hit his face, "Okay I'll be back in a jiffy I need to raid Dad's closet for Diego's suit," she said walking out of the room closing the door behind her. Taking his time he turned his head and chuckled at the sight.

It was a body mannequin wearing the Umbrella Academy uniform. "And to think she hated the uniform," he said to himself.

Then she came back with a suit in hand. Walking up to him she grabbed his hand, "Okay take us back," she said to him. And he did just that.

As they popped back at Morty's the two walked up the steps, Eleanor throwing Diego the suit, and grabbing an emerald green dress and throwing it at Lila, "Quickly, get dressed," she said and grabbing the other dress in her arms, turning to Five. Grabbing a blanket she spread it wide and shoved it in his hands as it blocked her view from everyone.

"You want me to hold it?" Five asked surprised.

"Who else is?" She asked as she took off her shirt.

Embarrassed Five looked away as she undressed behind the held blanket.  
"Okay you can look now, but can you zip me now that you're here?" she said turning around moving her hair out of the way.

Five turned to see her wearing a sleeveless white flower pattern dress. He then reached forward, his hand brushing her back as he zipped it up causing her to shiver. A mannerism she always did when he touched her before.

"There you go," he said as she turned around fixing her hair. The blonde reached over the couch and left her clothes there and grabbed a pair of long-sleeved gloves, putting them on.

Five couldn't help but stare at the woman before him, she was always stunning but he couldn't help but smile at her. He wanted to compliment her but kept his thoughts to himself remembering that she liked Diego now. Not that he was all that happy about it.

"Okay let's get going," said Eleanor as she slipped on her Mary Janes with no socks.

Five left for the stairs first and turned around to offer his hand. The blonde smiled and put her hand in his, "What a gentleman," she giggled as the two made it down the steps.

Diego and Lila were quick to follow as this time Diego drove the car leaving Five and Eleanor to share the back seat. The two didn't say anything to each other, but their hands brushed multiple times, causing them to blush. God, it's like children all over again. Maybe it's for the best, I mean we saw how Diego and Eleanor ended.

"We're here," Diego mentioned as they parked far away from the actual entrance.

Eleanor furrowed her eyebrows, "Wait I never knew the address to this place, but I come here all the time. Wait the gala it was today!" she whispered.

The four hopped the stone ledge and hid behind a car, "What do you mean?"

"Never mind," Eleanor said.

"On me," Diego said as he walked low behind the other car.

"Behind you," Lila offered the two.

Five didn't move and he moved a hand to stop Eleanor from going. He just glared at the girl, "Cut the crap," he seethed, "All right? My dimwitted brother might believe your friend crap, but I don't trust you for a second."

"O ye little faith," Lila offered smiling.

"Stick it up to your ass," Five replied, not buying her shit, watching her leave.

"What did she do to you?" Eleanor whispered to Five keeping him from moving.

"If you had your old memories you'd agree," Five mumbled.

"And why is that?" she asked him, crossing her arms.

"You were an assassin Eight," he sighed finally.

"oh," she said standing up and pulling Five with her, "Well come with me."

"What are you doing? You're going to get us caught," he told her.

The blonde fixed her hair and turned to him, "Do you trust me?" she asked him seriously.

"With my life," he responded truthfully, whether she had her memories or not, he'd follow this woman to the ends of the world if he had to. Even if she was in love with another man.

"Good," she simply said, looping her arm around his upper arm.

The two walked up to the entrance, Five a little nervous that their plan would fall to shit.

"Ah, Ms. Fitzgerald," the man said smiling at the gorgeous blonde, "and who might this be?"

Eleanor looked over at Five and smiled, "Oh well he's a schoolboy that I caught outside my house a lot, and well he told me he had a huge crush on me, and well why not take him to the gala?" she said giggling, pulling Five closer to her as he gave the man a toothy smile.

The man laughed with her, "Well it's your lucky day kid, have fun you two," he said giving them a go.

"What just happened?" Five asked as the two stepped in with no problem.

"Well you're my date that's what happened," she said with a smile grabbing two champagne glasses handing one over to him.

"Reminds me of our many missions, you've always had the silver tongue," he said as he felt her arm around his again. Again erupting familiar feelings in him.

"Good to know I've always been good at th—"

"Ellie!" A voice called out from across the room. The two turned and saw a woman walking over to them. Pulling the blonde into a hug.

"Who is this, hun?" she asked Eleanor as they pulled away.

"Oh, mom, this Five," she said pointing at the boy beside her, "Five this is my mom, Lucy."

Five grabbed her hand and leaned down to kiss it, "Pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Fitzgerald," he said politely.

"Oh, aren't you a charmer," Lucy gushed, smiling big for the boy, "You choose the good one's honey, well have fun. But not too much fun Eleanor," she said pointing at the blonde as she nodded blushing, then walking off to the party.

Picking up the glass to drink she scoffed, "You're such a kiss ass," she said towards him.

"Only for you," Five remarked, winking at her. Eleanor blushed slightly, not knowing why she was feeling like this now.

Before the blonde could say more, Diego and Lila walked in, as he looked around, "I don't see dad," he told Five.

"Just keep an eye out for the Majestic Twelve," he told all of them, "We got upstairs," he said dragging Eleanor with him.

"Getting attached to little old me, are you?" she chuckled as she followed after him, putting her glass near a table they passed.

"Always," Five replied, simply walking upstairs.

"You know with this type of attitude I would expect a dance or something," Eleanor told the teenager as they reached the hallway. The music from downstairs echoing to the top floor.

Five suddenly turned to her, grabbing her hand, and her waist, pulling her close, "Is that so?" he whispered as he heard her gasp in surprise then putting her other one on his shoulder.

"Yeah," she whispered, as his voice was close to hers.

Their bodies didn't have much room to move around in the small hallway, but that didn't take away from the feelings between the two. They swayed in the small hall in each other's embrace. Five twirled her in a circle to bring her back closer than before. This time their lips brushed against each other. Well, she moves on fast, huh?

But Eleanor pulled away, "I can't," she said, pulling herself off completely this time. The guilt was eating her up. She couldn't do that to Five. He had so many memories with Eight, and he had been such a sport for not punching Diego.

"Yeah, I know I look too young..."

The blonde shook her head, "No, it's not that....at least anymore," she said tears now brimming her eyes, "I slept with Diego, Five."

Five froze looking at her emotionless. _Did she cheat on me_? He thought to himself looking at the blonde who stepped further away from him, "Please go," was all he said turning away from her and turning the corner to a different hall. He was angry that was for sure, but what could he do?

Eleanor's tears finally spilled, why was she broken about this? She didn't even remember him all that well. But somehow her heart remembered the feelings, the love, the lost, and the loyalty that she decided to break, all because she was horny. She let out a loud sob, and another, "I'm sorry Five," she said to no one in particular as she then rushed downstairs.

What she didn't know was Five was still on the other side of the hall and heard her crying before she left. He felt the pain in his chest hearing her crying, knowing that it isn't completely her fault. She didn't remember who she was, how she was supposed to know who her heart belonged to. He sighed leaving for what he was here for.

The blonde had calmed down enough and was headed back upstairs when she heard thudding. Quickly she ran into a brunette, "What?" she said looking at the hallways where both siblings were fighting.

"You help Diego," Eleanor said, pushing her to him, this caught the sight of one of the men in Five's hall smirking when he witnessed his target. The man screamed as he charged at her, and Five noticed. He felt fear for the first time in a long time, as he watched the man run towards Eleanor who had no experience in fighting. But he spoke too soon.

Eleanor removed her shoes and threw it at him, hitting its mark. Right on his head. Using this as a distraction, she punched the man right in the nose. Hearing the satisfying crack from it. Eleanor stepped on his knee to bring herself up to wrap her legs around him. Dropping him to the floor. As they were on the floor. She removed her glove and wrapped it around his throat dragging him to the window and pushing him out.

"Eight duck!" Five called out, as he threw his Swede through the same window.

The two watched down below and looked at each other. Five the first to speak, "I'm sorry for earlier, I shouldn't have gotten mad at you."

"No, you have every right. I mean I slept with your brother," said Eleanor wringing her hands in embarrassment.

Five grimaced, at the words, "Yeah, just don't repeat that to me again alright?"

Eleanor chuckled but nodded, "Ok let's go get your dad," she said putting her hand into his.

Five nodded and jumped them outside on the grass. Their eyes trailed around and finally landed on the familiar body. As he was getting in the car Five had to say something that would catch his attention.

"Ἄνδρα μοι ἔννεπε, μοῦσα, πολύτροπον, ὃς μάλα πολλὰ!" he yells in an attempt to catch his father's attention and for a second he does. The man looked over at Five and the familiar girl who had his hand gripped behind him. But then leaves by jumping in the car that drove off.

"Homer?" Eleanor asked Five puzzled.

"You know what I said?" he asked rather than answer her.

"I'm not stupid, Five," Eleanor scoffed shoving the teen next to her.

"Was that him?" Diego asked as he and Lila arrived next to them as they noticed how close the two were.

"You know I'm starting to get the feeling dad is avoiding us," Five finally said to his brother.

"Hate to be the boring one, but it's time we got the hell out of here," Lila said to the group.

"When you say we, who exactly are you referring to?" Five asked annoyed at the girl who seemed to always be there at the worst possible moment. The only reason he didn't pounce on her right then, was that Eleanor had intertwined their fingers pulling him back.

"Not a lot of ambiguity in that sentence," Lila said towards Five as she knew the man hated her. Even Eleanor or Eight as her mother had said. The woman had lost her memory and that was a relief that she didn't have to deal with two master assassins who knew when something was fishy.

"Listen I don't know who you are, or where you come from but whatever it is. I'd advise you to return post-haste," he threatens the woman.

Eleanor this time stepped in, "Five she's right, we need to get out of here," she said stepping closer to him. Five gripped her hand a little tighter, clenching his jaw.

"I helped you guys out there, if I wasn't there all of you would've been bloody dead," said Lila as she tried to reason.

Eleanor furrows her eyebrows, "Dead? What are your reasons for keeping us alive? You were just standing in the hall before I pushed you to save Diego," Eleanor began, "You ask questions that are too sketchy for anyone to just ask. I'm slowly remembering who I was Lila. And you should pray I don't because that will be your end," she finished pulling Five along with her.


	8. issue #005

[𝐟 𝐚 𝐦 𝐢 𝐥 𝐲 𝐫 𝐞 𝐮 𝐧 𝐢 𝐨 𝐧](https://em.wattpad.com/7b4e369dc1ab65d5198919989e5a02deec829035/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f476e6e6a4b4f58576969476a74513d3d2d3935343537333734382e313633373962383461346361646562633933363637343130313831332e676966?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280)

—

 **The** boy jumped the two back to Morty's. Eleanor sighed and took off her glove and grabbed her clothes from the couch. The woman turned around and moved her now long hair. The teenager knew what she was asking and moved his hands back for the zipper removing it from her, "Thank you for taking my side back there," said Five as he lifted the blanket to cover from view again. 

Dropping the dress on the floor and stepping out from it she smiled at Five from above the blanket, "Well what type of wife would I be?" Eleanor teased the teenager. Putting on her bra, she reached for the shirt, slipping it on and then for the skirt zipping it on the side. "I'm good," she said as Five put down the blanket throwing it back on the couch. 

The teenager sat on the couch with a sigh, as Eleanor propped her leg on it as she slid her socks back on to her thighs. This wasn't inherently sexual in her mind as all she was doing was putting on socks, but for a teenager who hasn't got _anything_ , it was torture. If you catch my drift, wink, wink. Propping her other leg she slipped her foot in the other as she trailed it up to her thigh again.

Five cleared his throat uncomfortably, catching Eleanor's attention. The blonde sat on the couch beside him and looked at him, "What wrong?" she asked innocently as she pulled on some small boots she had found in Elliot's home since she had lost her shoes at the gala. 

For a while, Five said nothing. He just stared at the radio wall on the other side of them, but then turned to the blonde. "You," he finally said. 

She was confused at what she had done wrong, well other than sleep with Diego. "What do you mean? Did I do something else?"

"It's frustrating that you can't remember anything," he huffed crossing his arms, "You were my partner that would advise me if something seemed stupid, or that I shouldn't do it...." he said now his arms talking with him. "But for heaven's sake, you don't even remember James." 

Eleanor hooked her hands together sadly, looking over at Five who wasn't mad at her but was feeling lost without the rest of her. What she couldn't get was, who was James? 

"Who's James, Five?" she asked cautiously, not knowing if they were crossing dangerous territory. 

Five sighed closing his eyes as he ran his hands over it, "I don't know if I should tell you....especially after you reacted when I told you we were married," he finished chuckling.

"That's okay," she replied, not really minding.

Her being okay with everything was getting on his nerves. Eight Hargreeves was never okay with anyone's shit. Especially his. He missed her calling him out on all his decisions. Now she agreed with everything everyone said. He missed her kicking ass and looking absolutely majestic while doing it. God, he missed his wife.

After a while, morning had arrived, and Diego had returned without Lila. In the kitchen, Luther was cooking an abundance of eggs. Someone Five had told Eleanor was his other brother. The large man was confused to see Eleanor not hostile towards him, but he wasn't complaining. 

"No, no, no, I don't understand. They keep on following me," Diego complained to his siblings.

"Wait who?" Luther said as he continued to poke at the eggs.

"Those dutch sociopaths," Diego said as he was pacing, as Five an Eleanor stood in the entrance of the kitchen. 

"Their Swedish, idiot," Eleanor corrected as she rolled her eyes. 

"Hired guns paid to eradicate us," said Five as he added to Eleanor's statement, "Before we do any more damage to this timeline." 

"Yeah, but why now?" he asked looking back at his brother "I mean I'm..." he pauses to snap his fingers, "....fine for three months until you showed up."

"Yeah, I was here for a year and no one messed with me," Luther agreed while poking the eggs. 

"Hey, now you can't blame it all on him," Eleanor tried to compromise. 

"Eleanor, you have no say in this! You don't remember shit!" Diego hissed at her while he pointed.

Something within the blonde snapped at his attitude, she lunged forward and grabbed his collar, "Don't fucking start with me and my memory. At least I'm not obsessed with trying to save the president! Something that maybe has to happen!" she replied back, shoving him hard as he stumbled, then huffing fixing her blazer. 

Five smiled slightly at the commotion. _That's my girl_. He thought to himself. "Even if it was my fault, which it isn't, we only have six days before the end of the world, and the closest anyone's gotten to Dad was that driveway at the consulate." 

Luther paused from his eggs, "Well...that's not exactly true," He said looking at his siblings.

"What do you mean?" Five asked the large man. 

"I saw him," Luther began telling his story after falling out of the portal traveling throughout Texas and making it their old home.

As he told the story, he served his siblings the eggs he had made, and they began to eat them as he told them the story.

"That's pathetic," Diego said towards his brother. 

"Yeah, well, at least he didn't shank my ass," he replied as he stuffed his mouth with eggs. 

"No bro, he shanked your heart," Diego said looking at Luther.

Eleanor and Five looked at the two from their seats, as they had refused to eat eggs.

Elliot finally came through the entry and looked over at Luther, "Is that my bathrobe?" He asked looking at him oddly.

"Look, who cares what he shanked? He knows something about time travel," Five said towards his siblings and he shuffled in his seat, his knee brushing slightly against Eleanor's.

Elliot raised his hand, "Wait, why don't you just do your thing, and, uh, time travel us out?" He asked the boy, his hands now on his hips.

Five scoffed getting up from his seat, "Anyone care to explain?" 

"First time he tried, he got lost in the apocalypse," Luther explained with another mouth full of eggs. 

"Second time, he ended up with no hair on his balls," Diego mocked. 

Five had walked up to the coffee kettle and poured himself a new cup, along with another one for Eleanor, "Last time," he interjected Diego, "I scattered my family across three years in Dallas, Texas, possibly triggering a doomsday." he said walking over and handing the second cup to Eleanor who thanked him with a smile.

"Any more questions, Elliot?" he finished now looking at the man once again.

"Uh, no," Elliot confirmed quietly. 

"You're missing the big picture. Dad is the ringleader of a sinister cabal that's planning to kill the president," Diego said looking at Luther. 

Eleanor sighed loudly getting up from her seat, "Ignore him. Luther, was it?" She told the large man still trying to remember the names of her siblings.

"Look, the way I see it, we only have one option," Five said at his brothers and Eleanor. 

"Oh yeah? And what's that?" Luther asked. 

"It's time to get The Umbrella Academy back together," Five said ultimately, the room was silent but it seemed only the men got it, well besides Elliot. 

"I'm sorry what?" Eleanor added. 

"Oh, right, Reginald Hargreeves adopted eight of us, and made us an elite family that used superpowers including you, and called us the Umbrella Academy," Five summarized for the girl.

"Okay, one of you will get Allison," Luther said, not wanting to talk about it. 

"Woah, you two still a thing?" Diego said to Luther mockingly.

The man just shrugged and didn't make eye contact. 

"Do we need to talk?" Diego teased the large man. 

Luther turned to look at him shoving eggs in his mouth, "She's married," He told him flatly. 

"Wow, that's rough, buddy," Diego said, giving him an awkward smile.

"I'll get her," Five said then looked at Eleanor, "Time to meet your sister," he told her as she nodded.

"Can you get Vanya without, uh, squeezing her to death?" Five asked as he put his cup down and grabbed Eleanor's hand on the way out. 

"I'll try," The large man answered and that was enough for Five as he jumped to two out of the home.

The two were quick to jump in front of a home, "Okay so I've met you, Diego, Luther..." she looked at the home. 

"You're about to meet Allison and by the sound of laughter inside Klaus," Five said as they walked up to the home.

"Wait, that's only five?" Eleanor said looking over at the boy, "You're missing two," she told him.

"Vanya, who Luther went to get, and Ben you'll probably never meet," he said pausing mentioning Ben's name. 

The girl gave him a puzzled look, "What do you mean?" She asked him. 

"He's dead," He simply answered, now walking up to the home and opening the door.

"Allison, Klaus," Five called out to the home, as Eleanor followed behind. 

The duo walked into the kitchen where the two were giggling on the floor. 

"Ellie!" Klaus shrieked, stumbling to get up and pulling the blonde into a hug, just as Allison also joined in the hug. 

"Let her go you two, she doesn't remember her past," Five said as the siblings did as asked. 

"Well it's nice to meet you two," Eleanor said with a smile. 

Klaus looked over at Five and raised a brow, "Why is she being so nice?" he asked knowing the small blonde was a firecracker. This girl was not that. 

The boy shrugged and just made his mission to get everyone back to Morty's, and with the help of Eleanor, they got back in one piece.

As Klaus stepped in the place he looked around at his siblings, "I know it's impossible, but did we all get sexier?" he said with a grin waving at all his siblings.

The blonde looked around the room and smiled sadly, still feeling bad for not remembering a single person in the room. Five seemed to notice her distress and slipped his hand into hers giving it a small squeeze. The blonde looked down at their hands and returned the sentiment. 

The other siblings made their way down as Eleanor smiled at the woman, who they had called Vanya. As Allison and Vanya pulled away from their hug. 

The blonde stepped forward letting go of Five's hand, "Seems you and I are on the same boat with the memory thing," she said chuckling slightly. 

Vanya smiled, "Well at least I'm not alone," she said this time stepping forward to hug the girl tightly, something triggering a flash of red-orange energy as she closed her eyes. The blonde snapped her eyes open, as that was the first time she'd seen something vividly.

Allison looked around as the siblings made their way upstairs, and looked at her brother, "Hey Diego, can't say hi to anybody?" She said.

"Hi, Allison," he said plainly. 

"Eleanor and he slept together," Luther's voice called out. 

"Luther!" yelled the two voices. 

While everyone else hollered the two, except Five who groaned out loud not wanting to be reminded. It was lucky Diego was standing farther from him as he would punch him for that. 

"How did that go down Little Five!" Klaus giggled, "Ow!" Five had punched him.

The siblings now all rounded up listened to Five as he stood before them, "Before I start I want to say I'm sorry. I know I really screwed the pooch on this whole going-back-in-time-and-getting-stuck-thing." He said to siblings, not sounding necessarily sorry, "But the real kick in the pants here is we brought the end of the world back here with us."

"Oh, my god, again?" Klaus asked as he had a bottle of liquor and a joint in hand. Looking around his siblings that weren't surprised as he was. "All of you knew? Why am I always the last one to find out about the end of the—oh my god—my cult is gonna be so pissed." He said looking at his brother, "Five! I told them we had until 2019," he whined. 

Eleanor looked over at Five confused if this is what this family was. He just shook his head telling her not to worry about it. 

"We have until Monday. We have six days," he said matter of factly.

"Is it Vanya?" Klaus started taking a drink. 

"Klaus," Allison scolded. 

"What? It's usually Vanya, but we have Little Ellie here to fix it," Klaus said looking at his siblings.

"I'm not useful sorry," Eleanor spoke up pointing at her head, "Since I forgot I haven't had access to any of my powers," she said sadly. 

This time all the siblings looked at her oddly. Did she just apologize? Eleanor never apologized, she was usually the one who people apologized to.

"Do you have any leads Five?" Vanya asked, taking the attention off the blonde.

"Yeah, we have one," he said as he held a file handing it over to his siblings. It was a printed picture of Reginald Hargreeves on the grassy knoll. 

"Holy shit, is that dad?" Allison gasped as she looked at the photo. The other siblings leaned over to her to look at the photo. 

"Yeah," Five confirmed. 

"That's him?" Klaus asked, cocking his head looking at the photograph. 

"Standing on the grassy knoll," Diego added.

"Diego and I have been trying to talk to Dad with the help of Eleanor, about what exactly this means," He told his siblings, "So far, we've got nothing." 

"Not nothing," Diego added, getting Eleanor to sigh knowing where this was about to go, "He's planning to kill Kennedy." 

"Maybe," Eleanor added strongly, glaring at the bearded man. 

"But we don't know who or what sets doomsday in motion," he said, throwing the file back on the coffee table, "Could be Kennedy, could be something entirely independent. But if we know something changes the timeline, we have to make it right."

"Yeah, but how, we don't know what's broken?" questioned Allison. 

"Oh come on, do the math," Diego said, convinced this was about Kennedy, "We know Dad's having shady-ass meetings with some shady-ass people. We know he's on the greasy knoll in three days to kill the president. So I think we all know what we have to do."

"You absolute nutter," Eleanor scoffed, "My father is one of those shady people if you don't recall, I would rather confront him just with you all and Reginald," she said stepping closer to Diego who didn't back up.

"We have to kill him, Eleanor, I'm sorry you don't remember the bad things the man did," Diego said as the two were chest to chest, neither backing down. 

"I may not remember the man, but I know the man," she hissed pushing his chest. 

Five looked at her oddly, along with all the other siblings, "What do you mean?" 

She sighed looking at the group, "I mean, that wasn't the first gala I've attended that had these Majestic Twelve," she said.

_Eleanor Magnolia hadn't imagined this was her life now. She was cared for by a rich family that didn't mind-blowing money on her. Even if she stayed would be temporary, and one day her family would find her._

_"We're going to a gala today okay? We have to get you ready," Lucy said to the blonde who nodded and moved to her given room. Getting dressed in a pretty baby pink swing dress, matching it with pretty high heels._

_"Wow you look less horrid than usual," Chris sniggered as he saw the blonde get in the car they were going in._

_"Oh shut it, look at you," she said looking at his suit, "You look like a penguin," she laughed._

_The boy grumbled and the two bickered the whole way to their destination. The blonde felt bad for the driver who had to endure the whole thing the entire time. It was lucky their 'parents' were in a different car as well._

_Soon enough the Fitzgerald family arrived at the gala. Eleanor stepping out and shutting the door on her brother's face, with a laugh._

_"Oh you little prick," he called out as he joined her towards the entrance as their parents._

_Luke reached out and shook the man's hand._

_"Mr. and Mrs. Fitzgerald, it's a pleasure to have you back," the man greeted the older man._

_"Yes, the kids behind me are my kids, Eleanor and Christopher, they will be attending the gala from now on," he told him and patted his shoulder, walking in with his wife._

_The man smiled at the two siblings, letting them in, making sure to memorize their faces for next time._

_As the siblings walked in they were greeted by the many people around conversing, dancing, or eating._

_"Eleanor, Christopher come over here I have someone for you to meet," Luke's voice called the young adults._

_The two followed his voice and stood next to him, "Kids, I want you to meet Reginald Hargreeves," He introduced a tall man wearing a fancy suit and a monocle._

_Christopher pushed his hand out, shaking it with the man, "It's good to meet you Mr. Hargreeves, I'm Christopher."_

_The man nodded politely, "He looks like you Luke," he chuckled then turning to the blonde._

_Eleanor lifted her hand to shake, but rather the man lifted it to his mouth placing a polite kiss on it, "You must be Eleanor," he said let go of her hand, "Your fathers spoke many good words about you."_

_Eleanor smiled, "Thank you, It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Hargreeves," she said politely not knowing she was speaking to her father._

_That was the beginning to another father/daughter friendship. Reginald taught the girl many things outside of the gala, as her 'father' worked with him. The two trialed with many experiments of his, as she was brilliant with math, just like her father had said. He even taught her some self-defense, which oddly enough she was already good at it. He joked around and said that maybe in her past life she was a warrior. He wasn't completely wrong._

_Eleanor Magnolia or better known as Eleanor Fitzgerald quickly became a favorite of Reginald. She was brilliant and had an energy that he didn't see in many, but somehow he felt like there was a cloud over her often. As if something was blocking who she was. But he ignored and brushed it off as puberty. If she wasn't spoilt enough by the Fitzgerald family, oh boy was she treated like royalty by Reginald. It seemed it didn't matter where Reginald and Eleanor met, but they were always destined to be the father and daughter duo no one saw coming._

"Oh great, even if he didn't know you were his daughter, you are still his favorite," Diego laughed sarcastically. 

Eleanor said nothing, knowing it was best if she didn't.

"None of us are supposed to be here, right?" Vanya said suddenly, taking the attention off the blonde, "I mean, what if it's' us? Has anyone here done anything to screw up the timeline?"

"Diego's been stalking Lee Harvey Oswald," Luther spoke up pointing out the flaw in that. 

"And you're working for Jack Ruby!" Diego retaliated.

"Allison has been very involved in local politics," Klaus added to the fire. 

"Okay, you started a cult," Allison interjected.

"I'm the supposed daughter of Luke Fitzgerald a known member of the Majestic Twelve and have attended many public events with his family," she said now horrified if she truly didn't belong in this timeline.

"I don't have anything to do with all that, I'm just a nanny on a farm," Vanya said calmly. 

"Maybe you do, we just don't know it yet," Allison added, not wanting to be a buzzkill, but she was. 

Diego whistles sharply catching their attention, "Listen to yourselves, Everything in our new lives is connected to Kennedy. That can't be a coincidence," he paused looking at his siblings, "Luther works for Ruby, Allison is protesting the government, Dad is on the grassy knoll, Eleanor's second family is connected with the same group Dad is, Klaus is doing something weird and pervy but probably related.

"See clearly we were all sent back here for one special reason: John Fitzgerald Kennedy." he finished. Eleanor couldn't take it as she and the other siblings all jumped to arguments as to how this connects to one man.

"As you all die, I was there. I saw it. And I wanna forget it, but I can't," Five said, quieting everyone's arguments, "I saw Russian nukes vaporize the world with all of you in it....in a war that never happened until we brought it here. And Hazel gave his life to save us, so you may need to shut up and just listen to me. I don't know if the things we've experienced here are all connected. I don't know if there's a reason for everything. But dad will. We need to talk to him before everyone and everything we know is dead." Five finished.

"Okay, I'm out," Luther said, getting up from his chair.

"Did you even hear me, Luther?" Five asked, shocked at this man's courage to step out in a time like this. 

"Yeah, I did. I heard a 58-year-old man who still wants his daddy to come and fix everything. Well you can count me out, " he finished giving the group a sarcastic smile, "It's time we all grew the hell up."

"Luther," Diego followed him. 

Five weren't having it and jumped in front of Luther on the steps, "No one leaves until we figure this out," He told the man. 

"You don't have Eleanor to help you now," Luther said, grabbing Five by his clothes and throwing him over the railing. The boy saved himself by jumping before his fall. 

"Five," Eleanor called as she saw he was gone and safe, and watched the siblings walk down the steps. 

Five popped in grabbing her causing her to shriek, "Five!" She exclaimed as the boy grabbed her running.

"Where are we going?" she said as the two ran. 

"Seems your old friend Lila, wants us for something," he said as he continued running after the red booted girl. For once in his life, she was glad that she was wearing ugly rundown boots rather than her Mary Janes.

The two continued running as they saw Lila go into an abandoned place breaking the glass, "God, couldn't she run somewhere closer," Eleanor sighed as her hand was still tightly in the teenagers.

As they arrived the two sneakily walked in and jumped inside finally catching up to the girl, "What's your game, crazy lady?" he told her. 

"Hey, didn't you say it would be my end the next time you saw me?" She taunted. 

Eleanor sneered at the women, "Yeah, but lucky for you it's still missing," she said clenching her jaw. 

"Awe comes on, you don't need memory to kill me," Lila finally said to her. 

The duo looked at each other, "Think you can handle us?" She said smugly.

"Yes," she said readily. 

Five made the mistake of jumping behind her as she turned to him and kicked him straight in the face. Eleanor swung forward to the girl but Lila once more was ahead and grabbed her arm and punched her swift in the stomach. She then jogged down the hall as both were down. 

The duo got up and ran to follow her and quickly caught up to her. Five was able to jump in front of her and throw a roundhouse that she dodged quickly. He went to kick her again, but she caught his leg and his fist that he threw and sung him into the blonde tumbling them both down and she disappeared. 

"I thought you were an assassin," Eleanor grumbled, pushing Five off her. 

"Yeah, so are you," He replied, getting up and noticing she was gone.

"I'm waiting," she laughed on a different end, Five was quick to jump to her location, but before she could she was gone, something that went over Eleanor's head.

He looked up and began getting frustrated at how she was gone. 

"Fed up, yet, Five?" she said now on the other end surprising Eleanor. 

Five went to pick something up as Eleanor looked at him when he disappeared not noticing Lila disappear once more.

Five popped up in his new area he swung the crowbar at where her head was turning to see her behind Eleanor.

"Eight—" he yelled. 

She turned and was too late when she tripped her, but the blonde was quicker and swiped her feet under her, causing her to fall on the floor.

The blonde stood and pressed her foot to her neck, "Hm, you are pretty good for someone with no powers," she told her. 

Five came to face the girl and sneered, "And you are entirely average," he confessed his head cocking, "You can come out now." 

Eleanor looked up at him confused, as she heard heels clicking. 

"Oh, don't tell me little Eight doesn't remember me?" The woman said, coming up next to them. 

"Do I know you?" Eleanor asked, the dark-haired woman. 

"Oh don't you remember, throwing a grenade at me?" she cooed. 

"Leave her alone," Five said towards the woman, "You know it wasn't hard to find out she was yours. She fights like every one of you Commission drones," he said as he looked down at the woman under Eleanor's boot. 

"No matter where we are. Together again. I gotta ask did you miss you little shit?" The Handler asked as she took the smoke pipe out of her mouth.


	9. issue #006

[𝐟 𝐚 𝐦 𝐢 𝐥 𝐲 𝐫 𝐞 𝐮 𝐧 𝐢 𝐨 𝐧 𝐩 𝐭 𝟐](https://em.wattpad.com/5d7a5830b7c4f1aced64ad87162112b22b636fb5/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f5f774f5641784b533575345347413d3d2d3935343537343330302e313633373964303734376463343739353435343536343438313732352e676966?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280)

—

 **Lila** after a while started to fidget under Eleanor's boot. But the blonde wasn't keen on letting her go just yet.

"My father taught me well, I wouldn't struggle," Eleanor taunted as the girl continued to grunt.

"You got a good nose," She complimented Five as he figured out she was behind all this.

"You know planting her in the psych ward, taking advantage of my simpleton brother, that was smart," he compliments her back.

"Well, the apple doesn't fall far from the tree," she said with a small laugh.

Eleanor looked up at the, "She's your—"

"—daughter. Yes, and she's my only one, so I'd appreciate it if you didn't crush her windpipe," the woman said giving Eleanor a smile.

Reluctantly the girl removed her foot off her.

"Also cute outfit, the whole white on white," The Handler responded making motions at her little outfit, "The whole school girl thing must be his thing huh?"

Eleanor huffed but didn't answer, rather she stood by Five. Something that made him sigh inwardly, the Eight he knew wouldn't let the woman talk all over like this.

Lila stood from the ground and got close to the duo, "I will enjoy killing you both someday," she threatened.

"Lila, darling, would you give us a minute, please?" The Handler interrupted.

"Yes the grown-ups need to talk," Five commented watching the woman walk away far enough to where she couldn't hear them.

"Do you like Jazz Five, Eight?" she asked the two.

Five lifted his hand before Eleanor could answer, "I'd rather lick a cheese grater," he commented.

The Handler gave the boy an obnoxious smile, "Jazz is like a beautiful woman," she began reaching to touch Eleanor's blonde hair, "Complex, emotional, hard to please," she comments running her gloved hand over her soft face, "She doesn't just give it to you...she makes you work for it." she says now standing behind Eleanor putting her hands on her shoulders.

Five shifted uncomfortably as the woman used Eleanor as a way to talk about nonsense, "I'm really hoping you're going somewhere with this."

Her hands still on the blonde's shoulders, "Under my leadership, the Commission would sound more like....jazz." she comments lifting the blonde stands and letting them fall on her shoulders.

Five looked at the woman, "And what about the board of directors?" he mentioned to the woman.

"Well, that's where you and darling jazz over here come in," she said putting her head on the blonde's shoulder.

"Nope," he said, answering for the both of them, "No, it isn't."

Moving her head she wrapped an arm around Eleanor's shoulders, "In exchange for the assassination of the board, I'm willing to get you and your family out of this timeline and back to 2019 where you belong."

"What about world war III that's about to kick off in a few days?" asked Eleanor, looking at the woman next to her.

The Handler turned and poked her nose, "Well once you and your siblings are gone, that goes away."

"And the Apocalypse in 2019?" he asked.

"That too," she replied with a smile.

"I distinctly remember you telling me that that apocalypse had to happen, that it was supposed to happen." Five said bringing back the words he told her.

"Back then I was toeing the company line, but once I'm in charge, we can riff," she said her hands on Eleanor again.

"Jazz," he said, his eyes flickering to Eleanor, now he was mad that it was the image of jazz.

Five paced looking over at the blonde wishing she could help him, but with her state, all she was, was a blank piece of a paper with feelings. 

"What about the board of directors? I mean no one knows who they are," Five told them.

"Correct," The Handler answered walking away from the Blonde, "But once every fiscal quarter, they get together for a board meeting."

"Where?" he asked curiously.

"The question is when. They meet somewhere in the timeline but never in the same place twice. The exact location and date of these board meetings are the most closely-guarded secret in the Commission." The Handler explained.

"But you know where it's gonna be, don't you?" he asked her, knowing all too well.

"Would I be any good at what I do, if I didn't?" she said looking at the two.

"Eight, lets' go, I need to think about it," he said, pulling Eleanor as he walked away.

"You know it's so sad seeing Little Eight not being able to think for herself, I wonder what she would say," she said loudly, "And remember doomsday is just around the corner. I'm your only option," she finished.

"Not yet you aren't," he replied, jumping with Eleanor.

The two began heading back to Morty's but stopped when they were delivered a card.

"Magnolia? Interesting," Eleanor hummed as she saw the street name.

And so the two set off to walk to their destination, side by side.

"Who was the woman?" Eleanor asked suddenly as they were walking off to their destination.

"A woman we called The Handler, you hated her," Five said as he had his hands in his pockets.

"Why did I hate her?" she asked curiously.

"While we worked for her, she tended to hit on me a lot, and you as my wife, then, didn't like that," He replied, not thinking too much about it.

"I don't think anyone would like that if you were together," she said with a smile.

Five didn't say anything for a while, but from the corner of his eyes looked at her, "You know, you're different," he said.

Eleanor hummed, "A bad difference?" she asked.

"I don't know yet," he confirmed.

And so the rest of the way they were silent, not speaking. Or looking at each other. Finally, the two arrived at _Southland Life_ , where the card had taken them. The two then walked in, and up the stairs to the elevator. Eleanor leaned forward and pressed the button waiting as it came to their floor. Not too long after the elevator dinged and the two stepped in, pressing the appropriate button, then the doors began to close. But before they could fully close a hand reaches the door open.

"Wait up," came the voice of Diego as he stepped in going around the two. Then the heels clicking was heard.

"Hold it," called the voice of Allison as she stepped in and Eleanor and Five moved to make way for Klaus and Vanya who walked in. As they thought everyone was gone.

Luther squeezed in, "Excuse me."

"Good. We're all here," he said giving Eleanor a small smile as he was squished closer to her because of Luther's ginormous body.

The elevator dinged and the doors closed, the blonde looked at Five who was face to face with her and she smiled back.

Luther then grunted as he watched the number go up, from behind him, Allison sniffs and makes a grossed-out face. Klaus followed, and then everyone in the elevator made a face. Eleanor and Five reached their faces in an attempt to block out the smell.

"God Luther," Eleanor wheezed out.

"Sorry, I'm nervous," He shrugged.

As the elevator dinged again the siblings rushed out the elevator not standing for the smell anymore.

The group suddenly walked towards the table, "When dad gets here I'll do the talking," Five said as he pulled out a chair for Eleanor who was right beside him.

"I have a few questions myself," Diego said.

"Hey you don't want to scare Reggie now," Eleanor scoffed as she crossed her legs on the chair watching the siblings take their seats, "He could be our ticket home, as Five says," she told him.

"No, we need to figure out why he's planning to kill the president," he said to the blonde as he walked over and plopped next to her.

"This is a matter of life and death, you imbecile," Five insulted his brother, but stopped when the blonde gave him a look.

"Okay, yeah, maybe we should take turns talking. Yeah?" Vanya said, reaching to another table, "Here, whoever has got this conch shell gets to talk," she said as she lifted the large shell.

"Vanya, we don't have time for a debate, okay?" Five started but were cut off by Allison who grabbed the shell out of Vanya's hands.

"Maybe I should lead. We all know I'm a better public speaker than the rest," she said.

"Or you know me? I'm literally the one that knows this man," Eleanor spoke up looking at the siblings.

"Ugh, of course, Daddy's girl," Diego scoffed.

Eleanor stood from her chair and cocked her head, "Oh what Jealous? Based on what all you guys say about me, I've been a favorite even when I was part of this Academy." she told Diego mockingly.

"I regret bedding you!" Diego seethed taking a step forward towards the girl.

But the blonde didn't back down, "Honey the only reason we slept together was because of me. I clearly have the bigger dick between you and me," She laughed taunting him.

"I won't have a problem punching a girl—"

He didn't get to finish as a first flew straight at him, causing him to stumble, "Oh what was that? I didn't hear over my fist," she spat at him.

Before any more could be said the doors burst open, and in came a quiet Reginald. The siblings watched as he set his stuff down, and sat, the other siblings following in suit.

His eyes traveled to the table and landed on a familiar blonde, but said nothing to her.

"Not only have you burglarized my lab, set my chimp loose, conned your way into the Mexican consulate, repeatedly stalked and attacked me, but you have, on numerous occasions, called me...."

Before he could finish Klaus pulled the chair next to him, "Hey, pop. How's it hangin'."

"...Dad..." he finished, "My reconnaissance tells me you're not CIA, not KGB, certainly not MI5, so who are they, Eleanor?" The man continued as he now formally addressed the blonde he knew.

"They including me apparently are your children, from the future," she told the man before her, "You adopted all seven of us and trained us to be an elite family to stop the end of the world. Called them—us The Umbrella Academy." she finished based on all the information she gathered.

"Why on earth would I adopt Seven—"

"Eight," Allison corrected, "One of us isn't here."

"Dead," Diego confirmed.

Seems Eleanor forgot the other sibling.

"Yeah, ba ba ba ba, enough of that now," said Klaus, turning around to what seemed to be Ben's ghost. He turned around and signaled to continue.

"Regardless, what would possess me to adopt seven—"

"Eight—" Allison again corrected.

"I counted out Eleanor," the man stated.

"We all have special abilities," Five replied looking at the old man.

"Special? In what sense?" He asked, a bit more curious.

"In the superpower sense," Luther answered.

"Call me old-fashioned, but I'm a stickler for pesky little things called evidence," He started looking at his siblings, "show me."

"Everybody wants to see powers all of sudden," Allison scoffs, taking a sip of her drink.

"We're not circus animals okay?" Luther told the man seriously, "We're not gonna bounce balls on our noses and clap our hands like a seal for your entertainment." he continued as he made the actions with his hands.

But Diego was quick to whip out a knife that went around, Reginald's head.

The man said nothing and he began writing notes in his book.

Everyone leaned forward as he did so, "What are you writing?" Diego asked the man.

"You are zero for two young man," Reginald said and caused Diego to lunge forward but Five jumped in front of him to stop him. "Stop!" Five whispered harshly at him.

"Now that is interesting," Reginald commented.

"All right, uh, quick rundown," Five began, "Luther: super strength," he began as he pointed at the large man, "Klaus: can commune with the dead," he said pointing the man on the left of Reginald, "Allison: can rumor anyone to do anything," He explains as he sits down.

"Except she never used it," Diego scoffed.

Allison gave him a face, "I heard a rumor you punched yourself in the face," she said and watched as Diego's eyes went white and socked himself hard on the nose, the second time today his nose being hurt. 

"And you?" Reginald asked, looking at the girl next to him.

"Uh, maybe we don't take Vanya for a test run," Luther chuckled.

"Oh yeah, that's probably not a good idea," Klaus agreed

"It's fine," Vanya finally spoke up, "I can handle it."

"Handle it?" Allison asked a little afraid, "Last time you handled it, you blew up the moon."

They all became afraid as she began concentrating as she tapped her cup with a fork resonating a large high pitched noise. And she used to explode the fruit on everyone.

"Impressive," said Eleanor smiling at the girl who returned the smile.

Reginald whipped the fruit off himself and looked over at Eleanor who was picking pineapple off her blazer.

"And you Eleanor? You said you too are from the future," he asked now looking at her.

Five-spoke up for since she didn't really know much about anything, "She was your darling child," he began looking over at Eleanor, "Telekinesis, telepath, she could open portals to almost wherever and whenever she wants, and something we call The Force."

"The Force?" He asked curiously.

"If you thought Vanya was strong, she began to glow all sorts of colors, she was the one who had the power to shut Vanya's powers off. But it seems when she arrived here her memory was wiped and she couldn't use or remember them." Five answered.

The man looked over at Eleanor and somehow he had no problem believing that. Something about the way she carried herself. He always thought there was something blocking her but now he knew why. She was a powerful being.

"Look, we know that you're involved in a plot to assassinate the president," Diego suddenly spoke up.

Eleanor stood from her seat, "Diego," she hissed but stopped when Reginald motioned her to sit.

"You were recently hospitalized, isn't that correct? You still appear to be suffering from delusions of grandeur and acute paranoia," he stated towards the man.

"Am I?" He asked, reaching in his pocket, and taking out a photo and handing it to him, "That's you. That's two days from now on the grassy knoll at the exact spot the president's gonna get shot.

"Well, I suppose you've solved it. You single-handedly unearthed my nefarious plot. Is that what you want to hear?" Reginald spoke towards Diego who looked proud to solve his crime.

"You fancy yourself a do-gooder? The last good man who will save us from our descent into corruption and conspiracy? This is a fantastic delusion. The sad reality is that you're a desperate man, tragically unaware of his own insignificance, desperately clinging to his own ineffectual reasoning. More succinctly a man in over his head." Regionals spoke his words, each sharper than the next. Breaking down Diego with every word, to the point he was backing sitting on his chair with tears in his eyes.

"You're wr....wrong...." Diego stuttered as a tear fell cleanly from his eyes.

"Told you not to," Eleanor said leaning back on her chair with arms crossed.

"Look, forget about the president, we have a catastrophic war coming in five days. We need to figure out how to stop it," Five-spoke up moving their attention from Diego.

"War? Men will always be at war with each other," Reginald figured, and in a way he's right.

"No, this isn't just some war. I'm talking about a doomsday. The end of the world." Five responded to the man seriously.

"Well, you're the special ones, aren't you? Why don't you band together and do something about it?" He said to the group.

When suddenly Klaus' body went shaky and his arms in the air, catching everyone's attention.

"Is he having a seizure?" Allison asked suddenly.

"Overdose probably," Diego replied, not worried.

He was shaking and he turned to the man, "I'm..."

Impatient he looked at him, "Out with it boy,"

"...Ben...." he gasped and dropped to the floor.

"Well, I have seen enough," said Reginald picking up his things and getting up.

Luther spoke up, "I–" but the man was leaving, he slammed his fists on the table, tearing open his shirt, "Look what you did to me!"

Eleanor snorted and slapped her hand over her mouth, at the moment.

Reginald turned to the man but didn't answer, rather he turned to the girl and Five.

"Eleanor, care to bring the one in shorts, for a word?" he said and turned around walking off. The two got up and followed the older man to the bar.

"Reggie, this is Five," she introduced stepping away as she took the time to grab her drink and move off the counter leaving them to talk. Not really caring, the young girl drank happily from her cup, that was when she felt a tap on her shoulder, she turned to see Reginald.

"Hi Reggie," she smiled.

"Now you listen to me, Eleanor," he stated, "He and this family of yours are going to need you."

"If you're talking about powers," she paused looking down at her feet, "I don't even remember my past," she finished looking at him sadly.

The man smiled, putting his hand on her shoulder, "Something tells me you will soon. I bid my farewell, my child," He told her seriously.

Eleanor nodded and pulled the man in for a hug, "Thank you for everything," she whispered as the man hugged her back. 

With that, the man left the blonde and Five alone, as the two knew they had to accept whatever deal this was.

"You don't have to go with me," he told her, not knowing how well she would react to this.

"You're stuck with me now, old man," she smirked, grabbing his hand.

He looked down at their hands and nodded, "You know you're technically older than me now," he mentioned as he jumped out of the location.

Soon enough they were knocking on bright green doors, and they opened to reveal a very shiny woman.

"Ah, just in time for a nightcap," she said happily staring at the two, as she offered them drinks.

"To be clear, we take out the board, you get me and my family home. No more doomsday, no more apocalypse. Is that correct?" Five said to the woman who put down the drinks and began walking to her bed as she lay on it.

"That's the deal," she confirmed.

"Then we're in," he said as Eleanor nodded next to him.

The woman reached and handed them a piece of paper, _The Lonely Lodge Inn. Oshkosh, Wisconsin, 1982._


	10. issue #007

[𝐚 𝐥 𝐢 𝐭 𝐭 𝐥 𝐞 𝐛 𝐥 𝐨 𝐨 𝐝](https://em.wattpad.com/bc24c55dc3521509619eca50cdee751a4c8adf49/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f7077437145744d756a53454430513d3d2d3935343537353636332e3136333739643231346232323061343239303637383538333739332e676966?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280)

—

**1 9 8 2**

**The** two quickly made it towards the date and location, as they walked past the new era could be seen. Just along with terrible fashion.

"You're about to do your first mission as Eleanor and not Eight, so you have to be careful alright?" Five told her as they walked towards the building, still not believing that she was capable of protecting herself. 

"I'll be okay, maybe this will be my wake up call to remember everything," She offered with a smile.

Five rolled his eyes, "I doubt it," he said plainly.

Walking through the front door, it could be said that the place did feel homey. The duo then walked forward to a woman writing something.

"Excuse me," he said to her, apparently starling her.

"Uff da! You snuck up on me there," the woman giggled, "If you two are looking for the cookies, we don't put'em out till 3:00," she said to the duo.

"I can hardly wait," said Five, "Uh, do you happen to know where the Midwest Soybean Society is meeting?"

She nodded, "Sure do. Muskellunge Banquet Room. Are you looking for your moms? Are they in for the convention?" she asked the teens.

Eleanor smiled at the woman, her dimples showing, as she looked around and saw a vending machine. She leaned into Five, "Do you have change?" she whispered at him.

The boy searched his pocket and looked at the woman, "Do you have change?" He asked as he handed her a dollar.

"Oh you are in luck mister," she said as she handed him the change.

Remembering the old man she chuckled, "You know, a man I knew said the best luck is to die at the right time." she said as Five handed her the change and walked away.

The woman looked at the blonde oddly as she walked away and turned to Five who smiled, "I always get the crazy ones," he told her then walking away to follow Eleanor, who looked like she was losing her marbles by the second. 

He saw her putting in the coins and clicking a button but nothing happened. He saw her hit the vending machine with a little force, and began shaking it, "Stupid Fudge Nutter!" she said angrily and began shaking it eventually to kick it out of anger, and breaking the glass. He was right, something was bothering her.

"Hey are you okay?" he asked the girl holding her shoulders as she was breathing hard.

"I just want to remember!" she sighed, taking a deep breath and squaring her shoulders. Pulling herself away from his hands, "Let's just go," she finally said as she saw two axes on the wall for Fire emergencies. The duo grabbed one each and nodded at each other. She took a breath, _You've killed before, this will be no different. It'll just be Five instead of Chris and Dylan._

The two walked forward in the hall and turned to walk in the room. The man on the end looked up and saw the familiar faces of the known murders, "You!" he explained, sitting up, "Call security!" he yelled.

Five was the first to react and swung his ax at her killing her quickly. That didn't stop there of course. Eleanor swung swiftly at the first man and hit him right in the neck squirting blood all over her white outfit. The two continued to skillfully swing at people trying to escape. Each getting hacked grossly. 

Eleanor stepped on the table and twirled her ax and like a sword, she cleanly removed a man's head as he plopped to the ground. The man next to him grabbed the handle stopping her, but she lunged forward and butted her head against his _hard_. And this seemed to make time stop for her.

_"Mommy!"_

_"Till death do us apart," Five's voice echoed in her head._

_"It's good to see you, Delores," echoed her own voice._

_"I'm pregnant," she heard herself say._

_"James!" she heard Five's voice yell laughing._

_"Prepubescent boy!" she yelled at her husband._

_"You're my wife," Five's voice echoed._

_"Tell dad I said hi, and I love him," James' voice echoed._

_Eight Hargreeves_ had returned. As time returned she smirked and the man looked at her scared, "Nighty," she whispered and swung her ax right into his skull. Using her foot she removed it and lifted above her head and threw it, she watched it fly as it hit its mark straight into a woman's chest. Someone jumped from behind her in a chokehold. Grunting Eight, stomped on the man's foot making him loosen up his grip. Taking his opening she hurled the man over her body and slammed him on the ground. Her hands began to glow gold and she pointed it towards his heart, tearing it out with her powers. It flew straight into her hand, covering her hand in blood. Turning she saw a man run towards her, quickly she pointed her hands towards the ground. Opening a portal on the ground that he fell into. Then opening one on the ceiling as he fell and got stuck in. The lights now flickering slightly. As she was about to move forward, beside her, she felt the air change and turned to a man who was swinging a paddle at her, but it disintegrated before it could hit her. It felt good to use her abilities again. 

"Peek-a-boo!" she cackled, taking what was left of the paddle and stabbing him through the neck.

The duo teleported back to the table where the last person was hiding, Five looked at her surprised. "Your power—"

She didn't leave much room for words and she pulled him into a kiss, a passionate kiss that tasted like metallic blood. Duh, with the looks of them covered in it. The hand that wasn't holding an ax, wrapped around her waist as he pulled her closer, while she moved her hands in his hair. The two savoring the moment. This was _it_. Eight felt the difference between kissing this boy and Diego. Five had been there through everything and had promised to never leave. 

Carmichael looked up at the two who were kissing all while around them were the dead bodies of those they just killed. 

The couple pulled away breathlessly, "That was worth the wait," Five gasped leaning in to give her another short kiss.

The two just turned to the man under the table, both covered in heavy amounts of blood.

"She sent you, didn't she?" he asked the two, very afraid.

"Doesn't make a difference, darling," she said towards him.

"Whatever she offered you, I'll double it, triple it," he whimpers.

Eight lifted her hand as the ax flew right into her hand, then turned to the man.

"We're not doing this for money," Five replied as he and his partner swung their ax at the frightened man. But before they could hit him they were tackled to the ground. Eight removed herself off them as she left Five to deal with the crazy lady. She ran down the hall where she saw him pathetically running. She teleported in front of him. The man was still scared obviously.

"Woah come on we can come to an agreement!" he yelled trying to stop her from killing him.

"I don't want any agreement," she giggles as her hands begin to glow the familiar gold-red, "I'm finishing my task, as I always do."

Out of his will, the man kneeled on the ground and whimpered when her glowing fingers tapped the glass, beginning to crack under them. She made her pointer and middle finger, making a walking figure, and the more they walked around the glass, the more it cracked.

Eight's blue eyes darted to the goldfish, "Pop goes the weasel, or in your case," she paused to chuckle, "the fish." she finished and tapped the glass as it exploded. The body thumped on the ground, while the fish flopped around.

Five stepped out of the room and saw the man dead on the floor. Then looking up to Eight, as she rolled her neck and clenched and unclenched her hands. God, it was good to have his partner back.

Five walked up to her and smiled, "It's good to have you back."

"Yeah, yeah, you missed me. Grab the fish, I'll get a bag and water for it," she grumbled and stepped into a portal for a moment and appeared again behind him.

"Here," she said, handing it over.

Five dropped the fish in the bag and looked at it as it swam around.

"Sorry about the whole Diego thing," she said pausing to look at her bloody partner. 

"We'll fight it out later," he replied grabbing her hand jumping them out of the location. As they appeared the Handler smiled at the sigh of the two bloody people. Eight standing out a little more due to her hair and outfit.

"Well look at you two, I'll say Eight I'm impressed to see you back not in tears," said The Handler.

Eight clenched her jaw and smiled, "First time for everything!" she chirped as a Five handed her the bag. God all she wanted to do was choke this woman with her bare hands. 

"Yay!" she said, grabbing the bag and cackling at the sight of it, and even coos at it.

"You know, you're really starting to fill out those little tight shorts of yours," she said, giving him a smile. Of course, still thinking that Eight didn't know their past, and didn't want to kill her. 

"Why so quiet?" she asked him, "thought you'd be buzzing after this morning's slaughter."

"All this killing...I'm done with it." he finally said as he looked bloody the same if not more blonde.

The Handler took out a handkerchief licking it as she began to wipe some of the blood off him, "What? Am I supposed to take that seriously?" she asked him.

"What we did today, we did for our family," Five said to her, as she clearly didn't understand, "I did it to save the world."

"Please," the woman said looking at him, "Spare me your little assassin with a heart of gold routine, will you?" She finally said.

Lifting the case, she handed it over to him, "Per agreement," Five grabbed it, "You have 90 minutes."

Five furrowed his eyebrows, "You said nothing about a time limit," Five yelled.

"Actually you have 89 minutes and 30 seconds, better hurry." she gave them a sly smile.

"This is impossible, my siblings are scattered across the city," he hissed towards her.

"Nothing's impossible. You proved that this morning when you killed the board," she said tapping his nose.

"I need more time," he asked her.

"Any more time and people will start asking questions. The sooner you get home and out of this time period, the better off we'll both be, so, ticktock, ticktock." She told him.

Five grabbed Eight's hand and jumped them back at Morty's, the two walked in looking for a place to hide the case. The two noticed the blood on the floor and poor dead Elliot on the dentist's chair. 

"Five there," she said pointing to the back in the radio corner, he nodded and Eight walked to the place where the phone call was happening.

"You'll be dead by nightfall," Diego said making his voice sound intimidating.

"Hey moron, it's Öga För Öga, Swedish for "an eye for an eye,"' she told them as they paused to look her up and down.

Five then appeared next to her in the same condition, covered in blood, "It means the Swedes killed Elliot," he finished by taking off his blazer.

Diego's eyes widened, "Wrong number. Have a lovely day," he finished handing up, "We would've gotten there."

Five removed his vest as the two talked.

"Uh, you have some blood on you, a lot of blood actually," Diego said as he walked forward and reached to touch the blonde.

She gave him a disgusted look, "Get your hand off, me you Shaggy looking man," she said as she slapped her hand away from her.

"What happened to you two?" he asked as he noticed old Eight's hostile demeanor was back. 

"I'll be back," she said and walked through a portal, shocking Diego, but that confirmed it. He just hoped that Eight wouldn't punch him as she remembered that they slept together. 

"Oh, old Eleanor's back," Diego told Luther.

In a portal again she popped back in the bathroom where Five was, "Oh hello," she said as she dropped the new clothes she bought and jumped in the shower, closing the curtain as it began running.

"Did you tell them we're going home?" Eight called from the shower as her blood-stained clothes were thrown over. Her bra landed on Five's head but she didn't realize.

"Was about to," he said back as he moved his hand to remove the bra of his head, but then her underwear followed. Again he removed it and shook his head. 

"What? How?" Questioned Luther as he was also getting dressed in darker clothing.

"All the details are irrelevant, but we made a deal to get back in our timeline," He explained as the shower continued to run.

"Who's in the shower?" Diego asked as he walked over and noticed it wasn't Five.

"Eight," said Five as he was buttoning up his shirt. And tucking it into his shorts.

"Yes me," Eight replied from the other end of the bathroom as she finished washing any dirt and blood off her, then turning off the shower.

"Five, hand me a towel please," she said, sticking out her arm from the corner.

The teen turned and grabbed a towel handing it to her as she patted herself dry and wrapped it around her.

Five looked at her through the mirror and she walked behind the door that would cover her from the other siblings staring at her. Rather than focus on her, he focused on putting on his tie. While she got dressed in the corner.

"What about doomsday?" Diego asked the two.

"Won't happen," Eight's voice came out muffled as she slipped on her skirt over the long-sleeve button-down, dropping the towel.

"And the 2019 apocalypse?" He added.

"Everything will be back to normal, all right? Now no more questions," she said as she grabbed her the rest of her clothes, walking out with Five following.

Eight slipped on the vest and slung her die around her neck, "We have to find the others," she told them as she slipped on her black over the knee socks and shoved her feet into the same brown boots. Looking up at men who just stared at her doing that.

The blonde rolled her eyes and snapped her fingers, "I don't get time for your horny asses," she said grabbing their attention, "Luther you get Allison, Diego get Klaus, and We'll get Vanya," she said as she slipped on the familiar Umbrella Academy blazer with their insignia.

Five slipped on his blazer and nodded, "We'll meet at the alley in 77 minutes," he said then reaching for the watches that told the time they had left, "I've synchronized these watches" he finished. Just as Eight tucked her tie in her vest.

"Woah, Woah, you both show up drenched in blood and expect us to believe everything's gonna go back to normal if we go home now?" Diego asked the uniformed duo.

"Elliot just got killed because of us, Diego," she said forcefully towards the man, as she ran her fingers through her damp hair.

Diego stepped forward and grabbed the back of her head pulling her into a kiss. The blonde's eyes widened and made her hands glow and dropped him to the floor. 

"What the fuck Diego?" she hissed wiping her mouth, "Just because I fucked you once, doesn't mean you have _any_ right to kiss me. Hell knows I'm already guilty enough that I'm a married woman that slept with her husband's brother. Also fuck you, for still sleeping with me _knowing_ that Five and I had a history." 

"Sorry—"

"—Just do your fucking job okay?" she hissed at him, "We have a chance to go home and we're taking it."

Diego nodded slowly, "I need to say goodbye to Lila," he told her, turning around walking away from her.

"Lila doesn't give a shit about you, Diego," Five and Eight said at the same time.

This caused Diego to pause and look back at the two, "She never did. She's one of them. She's a member of the Commission," Five added.

"No way. Not possible," he said shaking his head.

"She was using us, Diego," Eight said, "I was her friend too remember?" she said walking away from him.

"You're the Oswald in this story, my friend, you're the goddamn patsy!" Five said walking away.

"You better watch your t—"

Five teleported in front of Diego his finger pointed at him, "If you don't do this, Eight will be the last person you laid with because I will kill you myself. Your lucky I didn't have a word with you about what you did. Got it?" He finished turning and grabbing Eight as they disappeared.

Eight was once more behind the wheel, as usual, making Five grumpy.

"We're the same height, Eight," he grumbled as he watched her speed off towards the farm.

"Yeah, and?" Eight replied not caring.

"The only good thing about old you was how nice you were," Five said, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah well, you didn't fall for a nice girl did you?" Eight said laughing sarcastically, "You fell for me, a chaotic woman with remarks for days," she finished.

Five sighed, "That I did," he agreed.

She then turned the corner, where they both looked out the window to see Vanya. Eight slammed on her brakes and put the car in park, getting out of the car. Just as Vanya did too.

"What are you doing here?" she asked the duo who now both wore uniforms.

"Looking for you," she responded and she turned to Five and searched his pocket for a watch, grabbing one she handed it to Vanya, "We're going back to 2019."

"What?" she gasped looking down at the watch.

"We don't have much time to explain, but we found a way home," she told her seriously.

"We have 30 minutes to leave," Five now said, walking away with Eight.

"What about my friends, I can't leave them here," she told them.

"Vanya, you don't have a choice in this, alright? Doomsday will happen if you don't come with us." Five told her.

"Okay, then I'm bringing them with me," said Vanya standing her ground.

"Vanya, they belong on this timeline," Eight interjected.

"Says who? Sissy deserves a life where she doesn't have to pretend to be someone she's not. And Harlan? There's a name for what he has. We can get him the help he needs." She explained angrily.

"Vanya," Five said softly.

"Look, a mom and her eight-year-old son are not gonna screw up the timeline!" she furiously said, "They're insignificant."

Eight lifted her hand, "No one is insignificant. I'm sorry, all right? But we can't take that risk. They belong here. Come on," she finally said.

"Why do you two get to decide? You are the reason we're stuck here in the first place," she yelled still angry.

Eight's eye twitched, taking a deep breath before her powers started kicking in, "If Five didn't have this power," she began her voice low, "We would all be dead. Because of you Vanya, the only reason you didn't blow up the planet was that _I_ was lucky enough to control my powers to stop you."

"They're coming with me," she said finally.

"Vanya do not test me right now," Five spoke up annoyed at her childish antics.

"That's funny, 'cause I was just about to say the same thing," she said as her eyes started lighting up white.

Eight pulled Five behind her, "Vanya, stop it," Eight told the woman.

"It's not like you can do anything right? You can't remember how to..." the woman said but was cut off, as continuing to glow. 

Eight scoffed, "You're threatening a fifty-eight-year-old woman," she replied back her eyes beginning to glow a familiar gold, just as her hair began to float. Vanya pushed her powers to the point where she began to sweat a little, all the while Eight easily stood her ground. From behind the blonde, Five gripped her hand, as he felt their power surge.

"Back down Vanya," Eight said.

And so the woman did, "Fine," she replied.

Eight powered down, her hair falling back on her shoulders, "Fine, what?" she seethed.

"I'll be there, I just have to say goodbye first," she told the blonde.

Eight huffed in disbelief, "We don't have time."

"Well, it's either that or I"m not coming," she said to her, walking away.

"Vanya!" The blonde yelled, making her pause and turning her head slightly, "You may be my sister, but if you ever put Five in danger again, I will end you."

Vanya didn't respond and continued to walk to the car, but if anything she knew that she wasn't kidding.

The two turned to the car and left once more headed back to Morty's. Hoping and praying to anything that all the siblings would be there on time. This time the blonde sped gripping the wheel a little too tight.

"You still care about me," Five laughed.

The blonde shrugged, "Well I swore an oath to you, 'Till death do us apart' remember?" she said simply.

"But you threw the ring at me and the whole thing," Five said blabbing with his hands.

"Five we were married," she said simply, "Not dating, it's' a lot more complicated than that, whether I had my memory or not," she said.

"All right, we don't have long, can you drive any faster?" Five complained looking at his watch.

"We're going 120 Five," she explained and then sighed, "Okay fine," she said as she craned her neck both ways.

"Uh, Eight what are you doing," Five asked now gripping onto the door and seat.

The blonde slowed down the car so they wouldn't crash then she opened a portal in front of the car.

"Eight no!" Five yelled as the car crossed the purple-blue portal.

As soon as the car crossed, Eight slammed hard on the brakes, stopping it and putting it in park. They weren't exactly where she pictured so they ran out of the car and began running to the alley.

"Never do that again," Five panted as they continued to run, "Also here," he said, handing her the ring he kept inside his coat.

Eight grabbed it and smiled, "Thanks," she replied, slipping it on her finger, where it belonged. 

The two made it to the alley and began pacing as no one was there, "Where are they?"

"Hey," Luther said as he ran to the two, "Where is everyone?" he asked looking around.

"You're the first," Five chuckled as he began pacing with the case he had grabbed and put in the dumpster, as he had moved it from inside. 

"What?" he gasped, surprised.

"Yeah," Eight said back as she paced then turned when she saw an odd moving Klaus headed their way.

"We made it!" yelled the voice of Klaus as he stumbled to a stop before them.

"What do you mean we?" asked Five as he saw the man struggle fighting himself.

"I'm sure he means Ben," Eight sighed, putting her hands in her pockets as she watched Klaus struggle.

The man pushed on his head as he looked to be pushing something out of him. In this case the ghost of Number Six, Ben. Grunting he finally turned and puked some white liquid out. Falling to the floor grunting in relief.

"I can't believe it. I mean, you're here," Luther exclaimed looking at his siblings.

"We've got eight minutes left," Five said looking down at his watch.

Eight said nothing as her hands were still in her pockets. She wasn't much to be the negative one, but she had a strong feeling that they weren't leaving today.

"I had the strangest dream," whimpered Klaus as he lay on the ground.

"Where are the others?" Five said harshly, looking all over the place

"What's going on guys? Are we going somewhere?" Klaus asked finally.

Five paced and looked at his wife, "It was a simple task. It was a simple task!" he exclaimed, complaining to her, as she hummed agreeing, "All we had to do was be here, didn't have to fight a giant sea monster, no? An army of mutants? Nein." He continued to ramble angrily.

"I can't believe this," Luther said, realizing now that they weren't leaving.

"It was handed to us on a silver platter," Five grumbled, now definitely showing the looks of an angry teenager. _Fitting._

"Could you moan a little softer? My head is killing me," Klaus asked sitting up.

"Listen to me you useless puke bag, we just blew our chance to save the world!" He exclaimed.

The case besides Eight began to whir, and she knew what she had to do. Taking her hands out of her pockets, she threw the case before it took any of the surrounding siblings.

"We were close," Was all she said looking solemn at the case that disappeared through a portal.


	11. issue #008

[𝐜 𝐨 𝐦 𝐞 𝐨 𝐧 𝐝 𝐚 𝐫 𝐥 𝐢 𝐧 𝐠, 𝐝 𝐚 𝐝 𝐝 𝐲 '𝐬 𝐰 𝐚 𝐢 𝐭 𝐢 𝐧 𝐠](https://em.wattpad.com/1466c8122c0a46126b4e12ccb5fcf2784b752664/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f7355584e434f533079495f444d413d3d2d3935343537363032332e313633373965393662643463336262643331393231313334373634372e676966?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280)

—

 **In** the alley, the five Hargreeves siblings stood distressed. As they had missed the chance to go back home and remove themselves from a timeline they shouldn't have existed in. Five out of all of them was the most distressed. As he continued to pace angrily. Eight could feel that his aura was just pure anger at the moment. 

"Now what?" Asked Luther as he leaned back the trash bin.

"Now nothing Luther! Alright? Make your peace with God," Five grumbled still very much angry.

"What?" Luther asked him, "What about Allison and Vanya?" he asked him, his eyes then trailing to the blonde who had been silent most of the time.

"Screw them both, they should have been here," Five replied as he leaned onto the wall and then paced back.

Eight saw Klaus finally moving and decided to help him up, offering her hand.

"What about Diego? He's a quiet responsible young man, no?" Klaus asked as he got up to his feet with the help of his sister. 

Five let out his anger kicking a cardboard box behind the trash bin.

"Five, darling, something must have happened with them okay? They wouldn't just miss our relentless threats to be here," The blonde explained putting her hand on his shoulder, an attempt to calm him. 

Angrily he smacked her hand off, "Screw Diego alright? Screw everybody! I should've been left alone in the apocalypse!" He exclaimed.

All the siblings went quiet as their eyes moved to Eight who gave off a sardonic smile, "Oh well fuck all those years together right?" she hissed at him, spitting on the ground and giving him the middle finger. She turned and walked in the building.

Five realized his mistake and groaned. He was so angry that he didn't think about what he was saying, "I didn't mean that!" he called after her, as he walked in the building.

Five followed the blonde as she ran up the stairs, "Eight!"

"Fuck off!" Eight replied as she slammed the door locked.

That didn't stop him and he jumped in grabbing her by the shoulders, "Eight," he called.

"What Five? What? Do you want to go off alone? Then go ahead I'm not stopping you," she whispered yelled at him, removing his hands off her then walking off.

Five gave off a frustrated sigh, and rushed up to her, shoving her to the nearest wall, knocking the breath out of her.

"Get off me you slimy eel," she hissed at him trying to push off, just to be shoved back to the wall.

"No," he said as he was close to hers, "Listen to me."

"You have five seconds to get off me," Eight threatened still annoyed at his earlier words.

"Or what?" Five responded giving her a cocky smile, knowing she wouldn't do anything to him, "You're the one who slept with Diego, I have every right to be angry." 

"5," she started but Five made no motion to move.

"4," she continued as her eyes never left his.

"3," he said for her, really bringing the cocky attitude into the situation. 

"2," she continued with a surprisingly soft smile on her face. 

"1," Five finished in a whisper.

In the second Eight brought her knee up to his groin, as he doubled over in pain, "I told you," she told him, walking away.

She didn't get far as she was tripped landing on the floor with a loud thud, "And I said I'm not going anywhere," he breathed out.

She turned to face him from the floor and teleported to the knife rack sending one flying towards him, but he moved out of the way before it could hit him.

Five looked at the knife near his head, "Oh that's how you want to do this?" he chuckled, cocking his head, "All right."

Quickly he jumped to the light switches and shut them down, making the building fall in complete darkness.

Eight smirked and disappeared in the shadows, this was child's play. Carefully she hid behind the couch as she listened for his footsteps. They were light, as they should be with someone in their fields. Looking at the floor she saw the tip of his shoe and jumped up to punch him square in the nose.

Groaning he swung forward at the blonde but she ducked luckily moving closer to the wall. As she stood up again she quickly ducked when he elbowed the area where her head was, leaving a dent behind. In frustration, she groaned and pushed him on the shelf with many things falling on him.

Five covered his head as many things fell on him, and then equally shoved Eight on another shelf as she dropped many things on her as well. He neared her and she looked up and jumped on him, portaling them both high in the air and making Five land on the table as they broke it under their weight.

The teen groaned as he got up grabbing a blanket near him and lifting it wrapping it around her throat choking her momentarily as he used it to kick her stomach into a wooden chair that broke under her force.

Five stood with a cocky smile and lifted his fists ready to fight, "Come on darling, daddy's waiting."

Eight sat up removing the blanket off her body, then looked at Five and cocked her head, "Is that right?" she asked sarcastically. 

She then conjured her glowing lasso wrapping around his wrist, and with a strong pull, Five came straight tumbling not before she kicked him with both feet. The blonde rolled out of the way and got up as she tried leaving, but Five was already up and tackled her to the ground, as her face was on the ground. Lifting her arms she elbowed him and he fell to the ground. Turning her body, she straddles his torso and begins punching him in the face. Groaning Five was able to roll them around as her legs were still wrapped around him, he reached down and began choking her, as she struggled. Eight reached her hands to his tie, as she pulled him down under her arm, as she now was choking him.

Five struggled to get out of the hold, so he stood with the woman still around him, choking him. He tried flinging her body off but it was no use, so he did the next thing and rammed her into the wall, where the shelves shattered under the force. This got her to let go and he was free from the chokehold. Five coughed as he moved his hand to fix his tie.

Eight lifted a vase she found and broke it over his head, momentarily stunning him. Giving her enough time to jump on him and shove him to the ground and land multiple punches at him. Not before he was able to grab her and slam his head on hers, causing her to fall with a groan.

Five got up and now threw his punches at her and stood up to kick her in the stomach a few times. The blonde groaned with each hit but lifted her foot to kick again in the groin as he toppled right back to the floor. The two leaned over the standing couch and gripped it getting themselves up from it. Not before looking at each other and getting into a fighting stance. Their eyes locking on each other and looking over the newfound cuts they made on each other.

In a moment of silence, the two dropped their stance and closed the distance between them with a heated kiss. Eight's hands ran through his hair, as he held her waist tightly and pulled her up against his body, leaving no space between them. They didn't even stop when they heard Luther force the door open. He stood still, mouth wide open when he saw the surroundings. They were all broken or shattered. He noticed the knife on the wall and blinked shocked. His eyes then trailed to the living area, where he saw the couple in a very heated kiss. As he saw the teenage boy grab her thighs lifting her around him and teleported out of sight.

Luther could only imagine where they landed. In an attempt to busy himself the man walked to the living area as he waited for the couple to finish their unholy actions. He looked through what was left unscathed in Elliot's area. Eventually to fall asleep on the couch that was not broken.

Several moments later, Five and Eight were out in the kitchen making a ruckus waking up the friendly giant. "Five? Eight?" he called out as he walked in to see them drinking water as if there was no tomorrow.

"What...you two okay?" he asked them, as they continued to down the water in cups.

Eight finished her water first, putting down the cup, "We're gonna need to be hydrated," she said, then leaning forward to put baby powder in her armpits, and shorts under her skirt then handing it to Five who had finished his water.

"Hydrated?" he asked, confused looking at the duo, as Five now put baby powder in his armpits.

"What's with the baby powder?"

"It'll help with the itching," Eight replied curtly.

"What itching? There's itching? What the hell is going on here?" he asked as Five now put it down his pants.

"You two have a plan," Luther figured as he watched two spread the powder through their body.

"Well, yes," Replied Five, "While Eight and I had time to.... _talk_....we thought of it." He said carefully choosing his words.

Luther grimaced knowing what he meant, as the two continued to shake as the powder was floating in the air.

Eight sighed grabbing her blazer and slipping it on, "Well since most of you in my standards are brain-dead, and can't listen to shit, we have no choice," she told him as she slipped past him, her feet crunching on small shards of wood and glass.

"No choice about what?" Luther asked confused as Five also passed him but turned to him.

"We have to find ourselves," he replied as he looked at his watch, "I just arrived in Dallas 15 minuted ago."

Eight looked at her watch, "I'll be arriving in the next 12," she said to the siblings.

"Should I be worried about the two of you?" the giant asked seriously, as he watched Eight crack her neck and fingers as she was stretching.

Five placed his blazer on and began to stretch as well, "Luther if you recall, I was sent to 1963 on a job by the Commission to make sure the president was assassinated," Five explained as he reached for his toes using the opposite hand.

"And I arrived later because according to Five's calculations, they told me to be here to travel to 2019," she said, doing jumping jacks.

"Oh! So, both of your old selves are out there," Luther explained.

"Precisely," the couple said at the same time.

"What, just walking around Dallas?" Luther asked curiously as to why.

"No dipshit, both of us have a briefcase that could get us home, whoever we manage to convince," Eight said towards the large man.

"Oh my god, you guys are geniuses, good thing you two had sex then," Luther chuckled looking at the couple, as he had his hands on his hips.

Five and Eight shifted uncomfortably at the words but ignored him, "However there are two significant problems with this plan," he started, "Problem number one: We are trained assassins, my wife being deemed the top best. Called to be the most dangerous in the space-time continuum," Five said pausing looking at his wife who shrugged sheepishly.

"If I know either of us, we will not react kindly to bumping myself," he grumbled.

"And problem number two, the real shit-kicker: you're not supposed to exist in close proximity of yourself in the same timeline. The side effects can be disastrous," He finished pacing.

"Side effects? What sort of side effects?" asked Luther curiously.

Eight scoffed, "Well, according to Commission Handbook Chapter 27, subsection 3b," the blonde began pacing, talking with her hands, "The seven stages of paradox psychosis are...."

"Stage one: denial, two: itching, three: extreme thirst and urination, four: excessive gas...  
Five began as he was looking at Luther.

"Five: acute paranoia, six: uncontrolled perspiration," she continued pausing, "and seven: homicidal rage," she finished quickly avoiding eye contact.

"Homicidal rage?" Luther baffled.

"Yes," Eight replied as she felt her hands already sweaty even though she hadn't arrived in Dallas yet. 

"Okay, maybe this isn't the best idea," Luther said to the two.

"It's a Hail Mary," Five said walking around, "What choice do we have, Luther?" He asked, slapping his hands on his thighs.

"I don't know, you already seem a bit squirrely if I'm being honest," Luther pointed out as the two couldn't standstill.

Eight took a deep breath and shook her head, "Luther, for once in your monkey life, you are going to help through this, we need someone to be the spotter," she said, rushing to him looking at him with a sort of crazy eyes.

"What's a spotter? A wingman like?" Luther asked confused.

"Sure whatever, If this," she said motioning to herself and Five, "gets to be severe you need to be there to keep us on task. We have one mission which is getting one of the briefcases," she told him, her voice sounding a bit crazy.

"Okay," Luther said nodding, agreeing to help them.

Eight smiled and walked off with Five, just to turn and see the giant wasn't following, "Luther, come on," she yelled.

"Right," he replied following the two down the stairs.

The three set off to find the old Five first. As they arrived at a pub, they looked around the pub. And the blonde caught sight of the old grey man quickly sitting on the bar.

"There you are," Eight muttered to her husband, the young-looking one.

"Well, why don't we just take the briefcase and run?" Luther asked the two.

"Luther, I would never let that happen. We're trained to guard these briefcases with our lives," Five told Luther.

"Right," Luther answered to the teen.

Eight looked down at her watch, "Seems I just arrived," she told the two.

"Good," Five responded.

But Luther noticed the change, she got a little more antsy just as Five had been.

"I'm ending my existence just being in the room with myself," Five said as he looked at his older self.

"What do you mean?" Luther asked furrowing his eyebrows.

"Ugh, this is why I told dad to try and talk to all of us about time travel," she grumbled, but sighed, "If _that_ Five doesn't travel back to 2019 like he's supposed to, the whole unravels itself. _This_ Five would not exist," she explained to the tall man.

Luther nodded slowly but said nothing to note that he understood nothing.

"Our best chance is to talk with him, to reason with him," said Five shifting, "He'll understand, trust me," he said pausing, "I know myself better than I know myself," he said reaching to scratch his neck.

"You just itched your neck," Luther hissed, "That's stage two."

Five looked at him and shook his head, "No I didn't, I didn't itch my neck," he lied.

"Denial is stage one," Luther added.

"I am fine, okay?" Five said, raising his voice a little, "Let's stay on task, shall we?"

Eight nodded and moved forward, but Luther stopped her, "Wait."

The blonde turned to him, "What?" she deadpanned.

"Maybe I should go first," he said to her.

"Why?" she asked, raising a brow.

"Well, how would old Five feel, seeing a young Eight right in front of him?" He told her seriously.

The blonde lifted her hand and told him to go, "Okay," she said staying behind with Five.

"I want to introduce to some couple," Luther's voice said, "Just promise me you won't freak out?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Old Five said, his voice rising.

"Uh! Don't freak out," Luther interjected, he told the man, "No freak-outs. All right."

Old Five just stared at the man with unblinking eyes, not sure to trust him. But leaning towards a big no.

Luther stepped aside as Five and Eight moved into sight.

Old Five said nothing as his eyes widened, looking at a young version of him, and the blonde woman next to him.

"Hey there, stranger," said Five looking at the man.

Eight gave him a smile in attempts to calm down the frightened old man, "It's good to see you," she said.

The old man nodded, "We should get a table," he told them.

The group nodded and moved on to a table. Luther sat across Eight as the two ends were occupied with both Fives. Each sat with their own tall glass of beer.

"Well this is nice, isn't it? The four us, together like this," Luther offered a smile to his siblings around the table. 

Eight rolled her eyes as she sat on her chair legs crossed as she sipped her beer, watching her husband(s)? Stare each other down.

"No," Both Five said at the same time.

"Somebody explain to me how it is that I'm having a pint of Guinness with my younger self," Old Five asked, his hands clasped.

"Older actually. I'm you, just 14 days older," said Five is eyes never leaving older Five.

"I have pubic hair smarter than you," said Older Five obviously trying to outdo himself.

"Look," Eight interjected the bicker between the two, catching both Five's attention, "You in an hour are going to be on the grassy knoll before the president is killed, you break your contract with the Commission along with me," The blonde explained looking at the older man.

His facial expression was not changing, but it could be seen he was sweating. Not sure if it was from the paradox or nerves of his younger-looking wife interrogating him. 

"You and I had a plan to time travel to 2019, along with me who follows not too long after you, but because both of you are screw-ups it fails," she says taking a drink, "You get stuck in that body," she says pointing at her Five.

The older Five broke under her unnerving gaze. Eight hummed when she heard him fart. She had always been good at breaking people down, especially her own husband.

"Okay. Even if I was to believe you, what am I supposed to do about it? Not jump?" he questioned her harshly.

Eight cocked her head at his attitude putting her drink down, "Now I need you to stop giving me that crap old-timer, I need you to jump as well. Or he won't exist." Eight continued holding her poise pretty well, besides the sweating and itching she was having as her old self was near.

"What I need you to do is jump correctly," said Five.

"I'm listening," He said eagerly, leaning in.

"The first time though, I got the calculations wrong," Five continued, as Eight scoffed agreeing, "That's how we ended up in these bodies," He said motioning to Eight as well.

"But you look good," the older Five said, looking at the blonde in the Umbrella uniform. 

"Hey quit flirting with my wife," Five hissed at the man, jealous that he was hitting on his wife. Even though she was was also his wife, just not in this time. 

"Well, if you haven't noticed _I'm_ you, that makes her _my_ wife too," the older Five responded equally as hostile.

Eight rolled eyes and looked at Luther who looked confused as the two males bickered over her. 

Five lifted his hand waving it off, "I know the correct calculation," Five said then.

"What is it?" the older Five asked desperately.

"I'll be glad to tell you in exchange for that briefcase you're holding under the table," Five offered to the man.

"Yeah and you can go back to 2019 as planned, but this time with the right math, so you remain a full-grown man. In exchange, we have that briefcase that you no longer need," Luther recapped a fake large smile plastered on his face. 

Picking up her glass again, she took a drink, "Timeline restored, paradox resolved. Everyone goes on existing happily ever after," Eight said sighing contently.

"That's quite a bit to take in?" older Five said towards Eight, the only person he felt like trusting even he didn't fully trust her. 

"What are you thinking, old-timer?" She added leaning forward to him as he swallowed.

His eyes met her blue ones, "I think I....need to piss," he said finally getting up with the briefcase.

Eight furrowed her eyebrows, "I really thought that would work, you know? Flattery got me everywhere especially with you," she grumbled slumping to take a drink.

Five nodded, "It should've," He paused, "I would never miss an opportunity with you, I don't trust him," he finished staring at the place where the old man just sat.

"But he's you," Luther told him confused.

"Exactly," Five said quietly.

"You know I need to use the bathroom," Luther said and went after the man.

"This is about to go to shit," Eight said as Luther left the room.

"Please tell me you're not attracted to him?" Five asked her cringing at his own words.

"Hey at heart I'm an old woman, he's hot," Eight replied simply and shrugged.

"God you're unbelievable," He told him while taking a drink.

Eight hummed and took a drink of her own, waiting for the two lunatics to get back.

"Are we good?" Five asked the older Five as they returned.

"We're good," replied Luther with a smile.

Older Five looked at Eight rather than Five, "You got a deal," he said, "We gotta hurry. Kennedy's en route. Less than an hour until showtime.

Five and Eight stood up from their seats, "Why are you so anxious to get going all of sudden?" questioned Eight.

"Relax. You're getting paranoid," older Five said to the two.

"Oh, are we?" questioned Five as he fidgeted.

The two then let out large farts, that caused Eight to recoil, "Let's go," she said and Luther and older Five did just that.

Just as they stepped outside they faced a bigger problem, "Holy shit it's me," Eight gasped as she met up with the older version of herself.


	12. issue #009

[𝐨 𝐥 𝐝 - 𝐭 𝐢 𝐦 𝐞 𝐫 𝐞 𝐢 𝐠 𝐡 𝐭](https://em.wattpad.com/a5f7c025d146bccb27f02adc24edd3c2dfad77c8/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f79456b5865327956647634646e513d3d2d3935343537363332372e313633373966663166663938336334613439303534363639333330302e676966?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280)

—

" **Wait, I'm sorry, that's Eight?** " questioned Luther as he looked at the woman with long white hair.

Eight clenched her jaw and lifted her hand to scratch her neck, "That's me," she squeaked.

"Five, why am I looking at younger me and you?" Older Eight asked the old Five who stood next to shocked Luther.

"Come with me, I'll explain, just let them walk behind," the older Five said as they looked at the young blonde scratch herself and noticed the glint on her forehead.

The older woman nodded, as she held her briefcase, and walked along with her husband and Luther.

Younger Five and Eight were behind as they began to spiral, getting tick off by everything and everyone. 

"Hey what are you looking at?" Five asked a man that walked by them as they went up the steps.

Eight was agitated, as the man brushed against her, angry she shoved him off her, "Don't touch me you asshole!" she exclaimed, climbing the steps, not caring about the man's protests behind her. The young couple couldn't even look at each other without feeling annoyed as well.

The _worst_ case of paradox psychosis.

"Will you quit touching me, you prepubescent piece of shit," Eight hissed at him shoving him farther from her. 

"Well I wouldn't be If you weren't' so close to me!" he yelled back at her equally shoving her towards the fenced bridge. 

The older Eight chuckled as she heard the two bicker behind them, "Well, be glad I'll be getting rid of them," she said to Luther as she was told.

The man looked at her confused, "What do you mean?" Luther asked.

"Luther, there's a reason I'm the best at what I do," she said with a kind old lady smile, "A couple of kids don't scare me."

"Get off me!" the voices of the very sweaty and itchy youngsters screamed, as they whacked each other.

As they turned the corner, Luther stayed back as he stood between them, "They're using me to kill us aren't they?" Eight asked knowing what she would do in this situation.

"What? Her? She's gonna kill you, that's ridiculous," Luther faked and laughed.

Eight chuckled, "You are a shit liar Luther," Eight said wiping sweat off her nose with her sleeve. 

"What do you want me to do? You won't listen to old Five, and old Eight is scary," Luther began as he looked at the blonde, "I mean how is she old and has so little wrinkles?"

"So you admit that you're conspiring against us?" Five said looking at Luther.

"Do you both and I mean both of you admit that you're suffering from paradox psychosis?" He asked the two rising an eyebrow. 

"Of course not," Both of them replied, then looking at each other in the eye and glaring.

"It's not like she's going to kill you guys, it's only a version of you guys," Luther tried to reason as he continued to walk. 

"We are that version," seethed Eight following after the not so friendly giant.

"Hey, I don't love it, either, but he's actually got a pretty good plan," Luther said as they walked behind the older couple that was talking up ahead.

"What? The one where you guys off us and then jump to 2019 to save the world?" Five says as he adjusted his clothes.

"Wait how do you know that?" Luther asked, surprised.

Eight laughed, running her hand through her hair, "Because it's what we would do," she replied as she shuddered to adjust her blazer, "If I was trying to kill some kids."

"Okay, all I know is that we got way too many of you two and _you two_ are the ones acting like maniacs," Luther said annoyed at the two.

The two scoffed, "Maniacs? We'll show you maniacs if you want," Five said angrily, his eyes twitching.

"As your spotter, the best thing is to put you two out of your misery," Luther told the two.

"Luther you feeble brained toad!" Eight gasped, as her hair sticking to her face from the sweat, "Out of the two of these Eight's remember I'm the one who has the Force controlled." she threatened. 

The man looked at her as there was no denying that she looked crazy, her eyes were wide and pupils dilated. She was constantly scratching herself, her eye twitching, and adjusting her clothes.

That's when she gasped realizing what was happening, "Aha!" she said gripping Luther to a stop, "Of course how did I not think of this sooner! You only react to age and authority, and correctly older us seem to be that for you!" she exclaimed poking his large chest, with her small twig of a body.

Five scoffed realized what she meant, "Eight you genius," Five said now looking at Luther, "You are experiencing daddy issues, this time with your own brother and sister, which honestly is making me go a little crazy," he said fidgeting.

"I am fourteen days older than him, I have seniority here, So it's me you should be listening to Luther. And like I like to remind Eight about this," Five said crazily, talking using his thumbs to point at himself, "I'm the daddy here!" he said yelling it loud.

Eight smacked his head, "Shut up," she hissed out of embarrassment from both his words and the looks the other pedestrians whispered about them.

Eight was fidgeting as she was rotating her neck in distress, god she hated the paradox psychosis.

"Look at you two," Luther said pointing at them.

"I admit there is a _slight_ chance we're not in our element," Eight accepted as her face was now flushed from the sweat and constant moving.

"Okay good," Luther replied, putting his hands on each of their shoulders as they walked along.

"But remember whatever we got they do too," Eight added as they arrived at their location.

As they neared to two elders, they began to hear the familiar farting. Stage Four.

"Flatulence, stage four," commented Luther looking at the blonde, who began to sneeze in multiples, Luther raised a brow confused at the action.

"She and herself reply differently, But see? What are you going to do?" Five explained as he farted, he paused, "That was just lunch, shut up." he finished and started pacing.

Luther said nothing as he looked at older Eight who was also sneezing, like the younger one.

Before any more could be said Eight gasped and doubled over holding her stomach again. Feeling a familiar sharp pain on her abdomen, she fell on her knees straight on the ground, the world becoming far and glossy.

Five looked at her and worried about something other than the situation, "Eight?" he asked her as he had rushed to her side.

The blonde didn't respond as she took a sharp intake of breath still holding her stomach, then her eyes fluttered closed and slumped on the concrete. The older Eight turned and saw her younger self sprawled on the floor, curious she walked over to the group.

"What happened to her? She was acting like a headless chicken for the past almost hour," she said as Five now held her head to his lap. 

"I don't know, but she'll be okay," Five answered his hand brushing over her hair softly, even though he was itchy and feeling the side effects, his priority would be Eight. 

When Eight opened her eyes she was no longer with any of her family, rather she was in a place that seemed like the old Hargreeves manor.

"Ellie?" someone asked her.

And she looked down from the water like ceiling and her blue eyes landed on Ben.

"Ben?" she whispered.

The male nodded and ran into each other in a tight hug. The two loving the embrace. After years of being apart, the siblings finally reconnected. This time much older than before but all the same. She missed the days where she, Klaus, and Ben would run around the home not listening to their father, and making a ruckus around the large home. Ben missed the feeling of the blonde's warm hugs. The days they would spend sick because of the abundance of donuts they had eaten. This hug was no different than those she gave him when they were younger. They were warm and loving. He would always describe them as the feeling of Autumn. The tree's leaves turning orange and red, and the sight of the leaves dancing their way towards the ground. The feeling of a beautiful end. 

"I missed you," he whispered into her hair.

"And I, you," she replied into his neck, tears brimming in her eyes. 

"Homicidal rage." a voice echoed in the building.

"What was that?" He asked as he pulled away from the hug.

"The outside world for me," she told him as she closed her eyes taking a deep breath, "Let's go get Vanya."

Ben nodded as he grabbed her hand as they went down the stairs, and listening to the violin playing in the air. The house was dark and empty as they walked forward. As they reached the dining table they looked to see a white violin set on the table. The two leaned in to look into it, as they suddenly appeared in the dark place of the violin walking towards the lonely body that lay on the floor.

"Vanya," Ben watched as the figure in the body got up, "You remember me?" he asked her.

The woman trembled and sniffed, looking at the two, "I remember everything. And I'm doing it again, aren't I?" she whimpered to the two.

"No, Vanya, we're here with you," Eight spoke up offering her hand towards her.

"What's wrong with me?" Vanya sobbed, "Why can't I control myself like the rest of you guys?" she sobbed.

"It's not too late, you can go back, there's still time," said Ben, smiling at her.

"I don't deserve to live," she said sobbing.

"Vanya, yes you do, before I had this power it only came to me when I was angry, but I learned to control it. And I can help you, we can all help you." Eight told her sister as she now held her cool hand in her warm ones. 

"Dad treated you like a bomb before you even ever were one. He was scared of your power, he never let you use it. Drugged you up, kept you numb for years. That's messed up Vanya," He said to her as he reached his hands on her.

Eight moved her hand to her other hand, "You are powerful Vanya, and I'm sorry dad only ever focused on me. But not even I knew how to use this _force_ of mine until someone from beyond helped me. Like Ben is helping you," she told the girl, then smiling at Ben, "You have every right to feel all these things, but just know we're all trying to help you now."

Ben smiled at the blonde's words, "You aren't a monster, you're our sister, and you aren't alone anymore, Vanya."

"You can do this," he told her with a smile, then blue particles started coming off his hands. Vanya stood up and looked at Ben.

"Ben what's happening?" Eight asked as she stood up with him.

"I can't go back with you," He told the two.

"I'm hurting you, aren't I?" Vanya guessed tears brimming her eyes.

"It's not your fault. I've been holding on as long as I can in here but..." he said as his body floated away in blue particles.

"You shouldn't have come for me," Vanya said sadly.

"I died seventeen years ago, all these years with Klaus. It's all been gravy. At least this time I get to say goodbye," he told the two.

Vanya and Eight still gripped each other's hands, solemnly watching their brother disappear.

"Can I ask you guys a weird favor?" he asked them.

"Anything," the two chorused.

"Can you hug as I go?" He asked, "It's been a long time since—"

The two girls pulled him into a hug, as they cried silent tears as they left.

"Tell Klaus something for me," he said as his head was in between his sisters, the two nodded, as he whispered in their ears.d

"I love you two," were his final words as his body left the room, his Autumn leaving his touch. 

Vanya and Eight hugged each other as their brother had finally left the life of the in-between, "I'll see you soon Vanya," the blonde whispered to her sister, brushing her hand through his hair, "Just open your eyes..." were her final words before the two left Vanya's mind. 

Older Eight, old Five, and Five fought recklessly jumping from place to place. Shoving each other on to cars, punching, kicking, pulling, all of it. None of them for a second faltering. In the middle of the ground was poor young Eight, left alone. Luther was confused at what to do after he had been kicked. Now he held the gun in his hands threatening to shoot one of them, that was before Eight woke up. 

Eight awoke with a gasp, releasing firefly blast to anyone that surrounded her. She sat up and looked at both versions of her husband, older self, and Luther all sprawled on the floor. She smiled at their pain. _That's what they get for leaving me in the middle of the ground._

"Good," she said, and then moved on to younger Five, "Hey dip shit open the portal," she yelled at him.

"Eight?"

"No, It's Diego—yes it's me! Now open the portal!" she yelled at him rolling her eyes.

Five's eyes widened and nodded, getting himself up from the ground and using his powers to open a tear in space that would lead to 2019. The blonde turned around and walked over to the older lady, "How did you do that?" she asked her younger self as she struggled to get up. 

"Control," she simply replied, then turning to see old Five trying to grab the briefcase, "Don't even think about it you dip shit," she yelled at him pointing her hand that glowed gold. 

"Into the vortex you go, asshole." Five yelled at him.

"Fine but give me the math, so I don't end up looking like Tiger Beat over here," he yelled at the young Five trying to keep the portal open.

"If you stand near the vortex I'll tell ya," Five yelled, as he watched the old man look over the portal, "Go!"

And so the older man walked forward. As the winds grew stronger the older Eight felt protective over her younger self, "Get off me you witch," the younger groaned slapping the older-looking version of herself's hand. 

"Now give it to me!" older Five yelled at the teen Five who was still trying to keep the portal open. 

"It was a typo, we put the decimal in the wrong spot in our proof of the existence of a bound for the number of limit cycles of planar polynomial vector fields of fixed degree. We wrote down five-point-seven. It should be..." He explained to the old man.

"Zero-point-five-seven," they both said.

"So I was right that he was wrong," Older Eight said scoffing turning to younger Eight who nodded in response. 

"All right, I guess this is it," Older five said trying to seem sad.

"This is it, go." young Five said as he fixed his blazer.

A surprise came as fighter extinguisher hit Luther square in the head making him drop the gun that he had been holding. Older five took it as an advantage and ran for it but so did younger Five, the two tuggings on it. Fighting for the case. 

Eight realized the portal was shrinking, "Five it's shrinking!" she pointed at the portal.

"Are you not going to help him?" the older Eight said, but as the young one was confused at her question. _Help who?_ The older Eight sighed and moved forward and kicked her husband into the portal, the briefcase jumping out.

"Did you just?" the younger Eight asked the older woman in disbelief as the portal had shut itself closed. 

"Someone had to do it," the older woman said, putting her hands in her pockets and opening her own portal, "Take care, kid," was all she said and walked through her portal easily. 

"We did it!" Luther celebrated happily.

Eight turned and looked at the briefcase, "The briefcase, you idiot," she pointed as it was half destroyed, and seems older Eight destroyed her own before any of the two could get their hands on it. _Smart._

"Here he comes," Five said as they walked over to the fence and looked over it.

"Look there's dad," Luther points out to the man in the umbrella, "what do we do?"

The blonde's eyes darted to the grass and grounded when he the familiar man running, "For fuck's sake Diego." she sighed as she watched him tackle a man.

"Let's go," she finally said, pulling the two siblings back.


	13. commercial break two

[—](https://em.wattpad.com/e063654a67956ea46bc794d92491f5a96194f70f/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f68547466735253665336616a70773d3d2d3935373339363830372e313633376133653233653662613564373530313236363536323836352e676966?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280)

**Working** for the Commission had many perks especially for Eight Hargreeves. She was a respected member of the Commission. And she knew many people around the office. In power there are multitudes. Anyway, let's tell you a little about her time as a field operator. 

Even though Eight and Five were a duo, they were sent into the field alone most of the time. And boy did Eight did get many odd missions on her time there. Many different eras with many different people.

The Commission had many brilliant people and they worked for them, to invent new ways of doing many things. Eight hated it, especially when they would give her the special drink of changing her appearance. She hated the fact it tasted like cherry medicine. 

As she swallowed the horrid drink this time, she quickly felt its effects kick in. Her body changing from her older self to her younger twenty-something-year-old. And all for a simple mission. After she was done recoiling the blonde woman thanked the scientist and walked out, walking towards the briefcase room, as she would be traveling in time. 

"Miss Eight, aren't you looking radiant," the chirpy woman in charge of the briefcase that day.

"Yeah a few decades younger," the woman said as she was handed the suitcase, "I'll be off now." was all she said and was gone from sight.

The Commission had Eight traveling back and forth in time, taking advantage of her skill. They had no idea how she did everything so effortlessly. Well, that was a secret for her and her husband to know about. She didn't like using her powers after the events of James, but in rough times she had no choice. 

Old man Five had arrived in the Commission after another successful mission, dropping off the briefcase to the happy woman.

"Mr. Five it's good to see you!" she smiled grabbing the case, "Your wife just left, how funny," she giggled.

Five rolled his eyes not really caring, "Thanks for the information," he said and walked off. 

Ever since he and his wife agreed to the deal, the two quickly rose the charts as some of the best assassins. They learned quickly and were able to kill without a second thought. Eight Hargreeves especially. Five thought it was due to the training their father had put her through, along with the one here and her powers, she was unstoppable. 

He was in their shared home provided by the Commission. He walked over to their dining table, taking off his blazer and rolled up his sleeves. He looked down on the table to see a handwritten note. 

_Five,_

_When you get back I'll be gone to another mission. Don't worry I'll be fine and safe._

_I love you, darling._

_\- Eight_

_P.S. I left your dinner in the fridge, hope you like spaghetti and meatballs._

The man smiled at the note and put it back down on the table, then walking over to their drinks. And pouring himself a good amount before sitting down on a chair. He sighed deeply. All of this just to get back home somehow. 

With a hard thud, Eight appeared in flash hitting the wall with a groan. "God," she gasped looking around the large stone buildings, "Ancient Rome," she said. 

Putting down the case, she grabbed her second bag and changed into the garments of the time. Then looking she opened a portal to the top of the building and hid it well. Knowing she'd come back for it. 

Now, most of the mission was pretty boring, so let me just tell you the basics of what happens. Eight has to go around listening and talking, trying to get herself into the higher class. The whole mission is that she makes sure that Julius Caesar does die, as somehow in this reality it didn't happen. Now Eight has been at this time for a while, and the day has come. Julius knew something was up with the mysterious beauty. So he had no choice to call for her death. 

The blonde was currently in her home, that she was lucky enough to get with wonderful lies. She knew what was coming and was currently sharpening her sword, just as she heard the familiar thuds of leather and armor clicking. 

"Lady Eriel, your death has been named after your emperor," one of the soldiers said. 

The blonde lifted her head and looked at them over. None carried a shield. They were unsuspecting. 

"And I say no," she replied, getting up, gripping her sword, and swinging it around. 

The guard laughed at the sight of the petite blonde, "Then you should die with honor." he said and stepped forward to hit her with a sword but she blocked him. Holding the position Eight brought up her foot and kicked him in the stomach, sending him tumbling. 

A man had an ax and swung it at the girl but she quickly blocked it and missed when he hit her with the end of it. She slowly turned to the man and swung at the man with the sword, but rather than stab him. She gripped the flat end taking his ax away from him, then stabbing him. This wasn't a dangerous situation. But she really wanted to have fun. 

As another man tried to stab her she disappeared out of thin air making all the men's eyes widen and point their weapons at the air. They were shocked, what type of magic was this. 

"I'm back here," the voice spoke behind them.

They all quickly turned very afraid and saw another guard on the floor with no head. Her sword stained the blood of the man.

Another soldier felt brave to swing at her but she lifted her sword to meet his. Their eyes meet as the swords are and 'x' form. The man's eyes widened when he saw her blue eyes shine with a golden hue. 

Eight smirked and used this distraction to grab his sword out of his hand, and using both to cleanly swipe through his neck. The blood squirting all over her and staining her robes and face. The head rolled on the ground with a hard thud. 

The other men watched as his eyes were surprised on the head. 

"Gods," one of the men whispered. 

"Gods is right," she replied, swinging both swords and striding over to them.

The men tried their best blocking her, but they were no use to the woman who was somehow very trained. Each man fell either stabbed or headless. Most of the blood on the floor matching their red and gold uniforms. While her pearly white robes were no longer white but stained with blood. 

Letting the swords clatter, she rolled her head hearing it crack. Feeling relieved after the events. The blonde then stepped through a portal near Marcus' home. 

Not caring about her appearance, she strolled in scaring many of his house-maids seeing her covered in blood. 

"Marcus!" she called out in the home, as she walked looking for the familiar dark-haired man. 

As she walked further she saw him standing in his courtyard garden. 

"Marcus," she called again coming up beside him. 

The man snapped out of his day-dreaming and looked over to the blonde who wasn't looking at him. His eyebrows rose as he looked over her appearance. 

"Gods, Eriel, what happened," he asked her, hoping there were no injuries upon his new friend. 

The blonde waved her hand, "Don't worry about it, but you have to promise me about your plans happening today," she said now turning to face the man. 

"How does that matter, look at—" he began lifting his hand to her face looking for any injuries. 

Eight brought her hand to his, removing it from her, "—Marcus I just need you to this alright?" she told him seriously. 

The man nodded agreeing that it was happening today. The Murder of Julius Ceasar. 

"Did he do this?" he asked finally now looking back at the garden, his hands clasped behind his back. 

The blonde chuckled, "He had his suspicions," she simply replied. 

Marcus said nothing, but something about the way she spoke made him know one thing, "You're leaving," he stated. 

"Yes," Eighth replied with a nod.

"Will I ever see you again, my friend?" he asked her, still not turning to her. 

"Don't miss me too much, Marcus," she finally said, patting his shoulder, "I'll see on the other side." 

Marcus turned behind him, but she was already gone. The man furrowed his eyebrows at the situation but then shook his head with a slight smile. The woman was an anomaly that he would never figure out. It was odd that he called her his friend, as he was about to kill one of his. For a woman, she was brilliant and strong, something rarely seen around these parts. He knew there was something off about her, but never questioned it. But he knew he would see her indeed on the other side one day. 

Eight had portaled to the roof of the same house she had arrived by, grabbing the case and disappearing from this ancient roman times. As she popped back into the briefcase room she started the woman working there. 

The lady looked her over and smiled, "Another successful mission I suspect," she said happily. 

"Yes," Eight replied and walked out of the room, to the man who had her file. Snatching off the desk she walked over to the Handler's room and threw it on her desk. 

"The task is done," Eight said, walking out not wanting to talk to the woman any longer.

Turning the corner she was gone and popped back the house she and her husband shared. Walking over to the dinner table she saw a note. 

_Eight,_

_I got called for another task, I loved the spaghetti. I'll be back before you know it._

_Love you._

_\- Five_

Eight frowned at the note but knew she couldn't complain. This is what they chose to do. So she put back the note. She looked down at her hands and saw the wrinkles on it returning back to her. Seems the youth trick had worn off now. Shrugging she walked into the bathroom taking a needed shower, to wash off all the soldier's blood. And that she did. 

Eventually getting dressed and slipping into the thick sheets of the bed. Falling asleep to the nothing she got for the first time in a while. In the middle of the night, she felt the bed shift under more weight. 

It was Five who wrapped his arms around her. The few times the two spent together was sleeping and occasional tasks they were given together. Holding her close as he knew in the morning they would be off to more killing for the Commission. The endless cycle of working, all to have a chance of returning home.

[—](https://em.wattpad.com/bb3e0672ffc4014fc47a95f396e34207d2dce2f1/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f797143484364337661704a5468413d3d2d3935373339363830372e313633626334656666326239613033383338333536393636323038382e676966?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280)

**Eight’s** face was slammed against a table. She groaned loudly as the pain showered over her face. Currently, she was tied up on a chair with no way to escape as men questioned her. She had made a mistake in the job she was doing. It leads to her being caught and now here she was suffering punishments from random Russian men. With very strong accents may I add. 

“Tell us who you work for,” The large man hissed, gripping her hair harshly. 

“I don’t work for anyone—” she began but her face was met towards the table again. God if this keeps up she will end up with a broken nose. 

“Liar!” The man yelled sighed loudly, running his hands through his hair. As he stared at the bruised blonde woman in some skimpy dress. 

Okay, you might be confused, so let me help clear this up a little bit. Eight was sent to complete a task, but somehow she was preoccupied in her mind. Duh. So, what happened was when she arrived in Russia she quickly changed and went around doing her talking and listening for her target. But there was this whole ball that went down one day and she was there. Not a big deal you may be thinking. Wrong. At this ball, was a well known Russian mafia, someone that was not Eight’s target. And she knew this. 

She noticed that her target was moving to a room and well she decided to follow. Turns out the big boss man was too. Just so happens that the rooms were right across each other. Ha, funny. Eight went to investigate and noticed a man closing a door. The wrong door. But she didn’t know that, thinking that only her target had the closed door. 

Little miss blonde confident as shit, kicks the door open with a gun in hand, but gasps as she sees the wrong man. Fuck she thought to herself as she saw the man raise an eyebrow. 

“Shit,” she said aloud. 

From there everything went whoop, down a hill. The gun was knocked out of her hand, and was shoved to the ground. Head covered in some sack and thrown in a car. Now, here she was being beaten to a pulp. 

Groaning again she lifted her head and looked at the tall man. He was cute, she would admit. Long hair, pretty eyes, toned body. She had to find a way out of this fast. All she knew was that she was in some random warehouse who knows where. There were eight, (Ha) men in the room including Mr boss man. Slowly she rolled her neck around knowing this was about to go down. That’s if she thought this out correctly. 

“Now answer me, who do you work for?” the man asked once more, his hands on his hips. 

Before she could answer, there was a ringing on the table. The phone on it had begun to ring. 

The man looked at it oddly but picked it up nonetheless, walking away from the woman in case she could hear.

The blonde looked at him oddly as he spoke softly, she could hear from the distance that he was very confused. 

“How did you get thi—” he started to say but was cut off by something someone said on the other end. The man looked up to the blonde and furrowed his eyebrows. He huffed and walked up to her and offered the phone to her. 

“For you,” he said harshly, shocking the phone to her ear and shoulder. 

“Yes?” she said, still looking at the man.

“Darling I need you in London in 24 hours, so I need you out of this warehouse,” Five’s voice spoke through the receiver. His voice sounded very amused, knowing he caught the blonde making a mistake. 

“Oh wipe that smirk off your face, I’ll see you soon,” she murmured on the phone. 

“Love you,” he said with a slight chuckling. 

“Yeah, yeah, love you too,” she finished and offered a motion that she was done with the call. 

“Who was that? Your boss?” he asked her seriously. 

The blonde chuckled, “No, it was my husband. He needs me home, so I would untie me if I were you,” the blonde said with a smile. 

The man laughed at her request, “You think you are leaving?” he asked rhetorically, “No, you will die.” He said coming close to her face. A mistake on his part. 

“Don’t think so,” Eight whispered and slammed her head onto his. Stunning him and getting up from the chair and smacking him with it. Then kicking another man and equally hitting him with the chair. As another man came from behind her with a knife, she slammed the chair down on his toe and swung her head back to break his nose. This went on for a while, as she blocked the hits from the men while she used the chair as a shield. Having no other choice, she used the leverage of a man on the floor, jumping in the air and landing on her back as she shattered the chair. 

Groaning she quickly got up but was grabbed by behind, but she thought quicker and grabbed his wrist twisting it, hearing it crack she turned and began to hit with a piece of the chair she was tied onto. Pushing him far back enough she was able to run to him and wrap her legs around his head and slam him onto the ground harshly. 

She got up dusting herself off and found a gun on the floor and shot all the men killing them. Now no one would be able to deal with this man. Walking over to one of the men she stole their blazer off them and put it on. As she was putting it on, the phone began to ring again. 

Walking over to it she answered it, “Yes?” 

“Are you coming yet?” His voice asked through the receiver.

The blonde hummed gripping the gun in her hand, “Yes, but let me do one thing before we leave.” 

“And what—” he asked but was cut off by the sound of being put in a pocket. He rolled his eyes not knowing what had happened. 

The dark-haired man looked around at the London view as he heard muffled voices through the call. Wonder what she’s up to—his thought was answered when he heard a bullet being shot. Then the voices of many screaming women.

Eight had opened a portal to her target’s house, and walked into his part with prostitutes and had shot him. The screaming coming from the scared women who watched the blonde shoot the man and leave the house. As she stepped out from the room she opened a portal back to her hotel room.

“Alright give me your exact location, it’ll be easier then,” Eight finally spoke up. 

“So are you not going to talk about whoever you just shot?” Five asked curiously. 

“My target,” she answered simply.

Five snorted at the answer, typical Eight, “Westminster Bridge,” he said. 

“See you in a second,” she said and canceled the call.

Stepping through the portal she saw one man standing on the bridge. London’s sun was rising. Slowly she walked over to stand next to him, saying nothing. 

The couple looked over the bridge towards the river and distant buildings.

“Beautiful isn’t?” Eight finally spoke up, her hands in her pockets.

Five looked away from the view to look at the blonde, he smiled, “It is,” he said. 

“So why did you call me here?” Eight said now turning to meet Five’s blue eyes. 

The man grabbed her hand into his, pulling her to a walk, “Well my task requires me to attend sort of gala, and I wanted a date,” he told her with a smile, his dimple showing, “The Handler—” 

“Ugh,” Eight groaned hearing her name. 

Five rolled his eyes at her antics, “Told me you were in the same time period, so why not ask my wife to accompany me?” he offered to her. 

Eight blushed at the question, “You’re lucky we both look like this rather than some old prunes,” she laughed.

“I would take you even if you looked like a prune,” he said pausing the walk to pull her into a short sweet kiss.

“Since when are you such a ladies man?” she whispered as their faces were close together.

“When I began liking you, at ten years old,” he replied.

“Well you’re buying my dress ladies man,” she said, the corner of her lip rising for a smile.

Five laughed at her response, “I knew you would say something like that.” 

And the couple went and did just that, but first breakfast!

“I love pancakes,” Eight moaned delightfully as she shoved a forkful of the bread into her mouth. 

Five chucked as she tilted her head back savoring the food that she chewed.

“There is literally nothing else in this world that I love more, it’s pancakes and coffee,” she said as she picked up the mug to take a sip of her bitter coffee. 

And it was true, the woman whenever she had the chance, would eat them. Didn’t matter what mission, she always loved eating the great food that somehow found itself in her heart. The fluffiness alongside the syrup dripped over it. Chef’s kiss. 

“I could tell,” he said as he ate his matching pair of pancakes, with his coffee.

“Well how's work without me helping you?” she asked him shoving another forkful of pancakes. 

Her husband rolled his eyes at the question, “Annoying but I’ll get past it,” he grumbled sipping his coffee.

“I heard from Herbie that you are doing pretty good though. You are finishing your missions,” she told him as she swallowed her food. 

“Who?” Five asked, raising an eyebrow. 

The blonde waved her hand, “Never mind,” she told him. 

“How about you?” He asked her, while cutting up small triangles in his pancakes. 

“I’m doing great, I mean it’s so much fun, being all these different times,” she gushed, lifting her hands. 

“Eight, you were about to be killed today,” Five deadpanned. 

The blonde shrugged, “No, I had it under control,” she told him pointing her fork at him, “plus I was almost killed in Russia!” 

Her husband rolled his eyes at her words. Of course, Eight would see the positives of almost being killed in Russia. He trusted her knowing she did have it under control. The only person capable of killing Eight Hargreeves was Eight Hargreeves. He gave a small smile, as she continued to ramble on about her experience in Russia. Five Hargreeves could never get enough of the blonde. 

Hours later of mindless talk the couple finally decided on their wonderful outfits. Five went simple and decided on a three-piece suit, with ridiculous—Eight’s words—glasses.

“Why the glasses?” Eight asked cringing looking at the man. 

The man shrugged, “I have to play the part, darling,” he told her as he fixed his tie under the waistcoat.

“Yeah well your part, makes you look like a complete idiot,” she said coming out from the bathroom running her hands over the silk fabric that adorned her body. It was a pretty emerald green color. 

Five looked through the mirror and saw the blonde, his breath faltering for a second. It was a long dress that showed a fair amount of cleavage. It was tight on her upper body, then flaring down to the floor. His favorite part was the slit that started from her mid-thigh. She was beautiful.

The woman walked over to the mirror still oblivious to the look her husband was giving her. She leaned forward as she put on her small diamond studs, then gave herself a look in the mirror. Turning to see behind, her back mostly exposed. She nodded fixing her now long blonde hair.

Finally, she turned to her husband who hadn’t kept his eyes off her, “Looks good right?”

He smiled and nodded stepping closer, “You look great,” he replied his face leaning to kiss her, but was met with her pointer finger.

“I just put on this lipstick, Five, no,” she said, so she blew him a kiss and began walking out of the room. 

“You’re annoying,” he called after her. 

“I’m aware,” Eight called back, still walking ahead of him. 

He wasn’t complaining, the view wasn’t bad, her hips swayed as she walked and he couldn’t get enough of it.

The duo eventually got to the event along with the many other couples that were already dancing and drinking. 

“Well, go on do your mission, I will be in the corner drinking my life away,” she whispered to him and headed off without another word. 

Five opened his mouth to say something to her, but as he turned she was already gone. He sighed frustrated at her actions. Fixing his composure he remembered that he was here for and headed off to talk around. 

Eight reached the bar, raising her hand, catching the attention of the bartender. 

“What can I get you?” he asked her politely.

“Bourbon on the rocks,” she said, lifting two fingers in the air. 

The man nodded and headed off to the back, leaving her leaning on the counter as she waited. 

“Hey there—” the man began but Eight didn’t even look at him, she had lifted her palm towards his face. 

“Not interested,” she deadpanned but it seems this man wasn’t backing off. He grabbed her hand and kissed the back of her hand. 

“The name’s Dylan,” he said as she finally looked over at him. 

Eight rose her eyebrow, looking over the man that looked in his mid-forties, but could pass as younger. 

“Ella,” replied Eight without missing a beat, then turning to grab her drink the bartender gave her.

“You’re not from around here are you, Ella?” he asked her as he watched her take a drink from her glass. 

“The accent, gives it away, huh?” she offered to the man cocking her head. 

The man chuckles nodding, “Yeah, you know you look a little familiar,” he said furrowing his eyebrows as he looked at her over. There was something about her that seemed familiar; he just couldn’t place it. 

The woman shrugged, “I doubt I have met you before, I’m new around these parts,” she told him as she took another drink. 

Dylan nodded but still doubted it, he had such a strong feeling that he was right, “Would you like to dance?” 

Eight looked at the dancing crowd and decided on why the hell not. It’s not like Five was a jealous man. Well, she didn’t know that.

“Eh, why not?” she replied, downing her drink quickly and accepting the hand of Dylan. 

The man gave her a grin and pulled her along the floor, with the rest of the couples. It was no surprise the two were experienced dancers. The spins and the dips. Eight and Dylan’s laughter rang as they danced over the whole floor. 

“You know I want you to meet one of my best friends,” he told her near her ear. 

Eight didn’t answer as she looked up on the second floor it was Five motioning her over. She made eye contact and nodded.

“Maybe later,” she told him, pulling away from him, she kissed her cheek and left his arms. 

The blonde rushed up the steps to meet her husband that was calling her over urgently. 

Dylan looked at her body as she retreated the room and sighed. There was something about her and he knew it. A hand on his shoulder snapped him out of his thoughts. 

“Dyl, you okay?” the voice of another man asked his friend.

Dylan put his hands in his pockets and furrowed his eyebrows, still looking at the direction of the woman left, “I could have sworn I saw Eleanor,” he finally said. 

The man next to him, eyes widened, “What?” he asked his friend. 

“Chris, I think I saw Eleanor, but she called herself Ella. She looked at me and she didn’t know me,” he explained to his friend.

Christopher sighed inwardly, he knew things that Dylan would never understand. And he was told that no one would know what was happening.

On the other side of the building was the married couple walking down a corridor. Looking very determined. 

“Well, It’s a blessing I’m here no?” Eight asked her husband who grumbled. 

“Yeah, you were off dancing with some other man, and you’re married,” he huffed towards her as they continued to walk down the hall. 

Eight gasped, “Don’t tell me you’re a jealous man?” she chuckled.

“Well I have a reason to be,” he told her as he glanced over. 

“Five we’ve been together since we were eleven,” Eight laughed, “Why would I leave you now?” 

Five rolled his eyes but he didn’t answer. So, they just continued walking through the large building. 

“I’m guessing this is a storage place, so be careful,” he told her. 

The blonde nodded agreeing. 

The couple crouched as he opened the door and headed off in different directions. Listening to the echoing voice of a man speaking to others. They were surrounded by many tall shelves of boxes filled with many things. 

Eight peeked from one of the shelves and noticed that the important men were speaking in a circle and the rest were guards. There was a man near her with his back facing her. Quickly she moved her dress to the side taking out a knife that was strapped to her thigh. As silent, as she could, she lunged forward putting a hand over his mouth and slicing his throat. Lowering the body to the ground softly. Then searching his pockets, finding his gun that she took with her.

Five on the other side did the same, slumping the body down on the ground, grabbing his gun, and stuffing it in his pants. Then jumping forward to another man and choking him while covering his mouth. So far the plan was going well. That was well before a thud was heard from Eight’s side. 

“God, Eight,” he whispered, slapping his head. 

Eight was being choked as the large man was crushing her. Eight gasped and swung her fist at his throat temporarily cutting off his breathing. The man dropped the girl as she coughed. As he was stunned she lunged and grabbed her knife stabbing in the heart killing him. Looking up she realized her mistake, all the men were looking at her.

“Shit,” she said looking up, seeing her husband across on the other side slapping his face. 

“Kill her,” the main man said looking over at his guards who all pointed their guns at her.

Eight stood from her spot looking small as all the large men had their guns pointing at her. 

“Bye little girl,” the older man smirked thinking he had won. 

Eight took a deep breath hoping her powers didn’t fail on her now. Hoping that the days she spent training with Diego throwing knives at her worked.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion as the men pulled their triggers shooting the bullets towards the girl. Now we obviously know during this time she didn’t know about the Force or whatever, so she had to push her regular abilities pretty far this time. 

She moved her hands forward, stopping the bullets in their spot. She smirked as they began to freeze in the air. Carefully she turned her palms to face herself then pushing them forward. 

Five knew what was about to happen so he ducked behind anything, and just as he did, the bullets rained on the many men surrounding her. All of them dropping dead, now only leaving behind the “bosses.” 

All of their smirks falling form their faces, as they see the blonde woman standing still alive. 

“What are you?” he hissed as she walked forward. 

“God,” she said as she punched him in the face, “Five now would be a good time to help me!” 

And that’s exactly what he did, jumping from his spot he grabbed his gun and shot some men near him. Finally reaching his wife, the two working together to beat the remaining men who still fought back. Five grabbed Eight as he used her legs to hit other men in the face. Then putting her down. 

“Wow, thanks for the head-up idiot,” she said sarcastically as she grabbed another man’s punch and threw him over her back and hard onto the floor. Not forgetting to use her feet to snap his neck.

As all of them were on the floor, she was grabbed into a chokehold, with a gun pressing her temple, “Don’t move or I shoot your woman!” the man yelled pulling the blonde with him. 

“Let her go, Viggo, she has nothing to do with this!” Five said his gun was also facing him. 

“You followed me everywhere, and to now have your woman die? Pathetic,” the man hissed towards the man.

“She’s not my woman,” Five finally said, pulling his trigger and shot Eight as she screamed and slumped on the floor. 

Viggo’s eyes grew wide as he looked down to his feet to see the dead blonde, “You are crazy,” he huffed and went to pull his trigger but Five was quicker and shot the man in the chest. 

He looked down to his chest, to see it begin to bleed, dropping to his knees, and falling back staring at the ceiling. 

Five walked over, “You had to die for the future to continue,” Five shrugged looking at the man taking his last breath. 

He then walked over to his wife, flipping her around as she gripped her shoulder, “You piece of shit!” she hissed. 

“Sorry it was that, or me letting him go,” he said, helping her up to stand. 

When she was standing up she brought her knee up to his groin as groaned in pain, “What the fuck Eight?”

“Oh did that hurt?” she asked as she stood still gripping her shoulder. 

“Yes,” he breathed out standing up straight. 

“Well at least you didn’t get shot,” said Eight opening a portal to their room, leaving it open for Five to enter. 

The blonde walked over to the first aid kit she would carry for emergencies like this, “You’re fixing this,” she breathed laying down on the bed not wanting to move. 

Five nodded and began working on her shoulder while she hissed in pain as he did what he needed. Finishing he wrapped it up in a bandage tightly to keep it from bleeding. He then lay in the bed next to her. 

“Thank you for helping me,” he finally said. 

The blonde turned her head to him as he did the same. She smiled and leaned forward planting a kiss on his lips. Then grabbing his hand in hers.

“Anytime darling,” she said squeezing his hand, “Just don’t shoot me next time.” 

Five laughed at her words nodding.

[—](https://em.wattpad.com/c7687a305943de5eca13f72a7520c2fdd77168ab/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f6b48745f4c32546d4f73315977413d3d2d3935373339363830372e3136336263346633383339396131633737363630373332323938332e676966?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280)


	14. issue #010

[𝐰 𝐡 𝐚 𝐭 𝐚 𝐫 𝐞 𝐲 𝐨 𝐮](https://em.wattpad.com/75fb9c186dca29c74188a25159b6700c12e923f7/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f4a69585a384f456d483476312d413d3d2d3935343537363932332e3136333763323630366263653565616433323336383131333130342e676966?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280)

—

_"Authorities are asking for help identifying several persons of interests at Dealey Plaza at the time of the assassination. The FBI believes they may have been acting in concert with an alleged shooter, Lee Harvey Oswald. Vanya Hargreeves wanted in connection with the deaths of several FBI agents inside the federal building in Dealey Plaza. A Cuban exile known only as Diego....who recently escaped from Holbrook Sanatorium. A bare-knuckle boxer with suspected mafia ties who fights under the alias "King Kong." Allison Chestnut A Negro radical responsible for instigating and organizing the recent riots at Stadtler's lunch counter. Klaus, the controversial cult leader, and known tax evader. Eleanor Fitzgerald is the daughter of a known shadow government member, Luke Fitzgerald, caution is dangerous. The FBI is asking the public to be on the lookout for this unidentified boy, who they believe is being held hostage by the suspected terrorist network along with Miss. Fitzgerald."_

**Eight** scoffed, "They hate me, but they think I'm being held hostage, that's great," she said as he had her arms crossed.

"God I hate that photo," Diego said as he mentioned his.

"They're saying I instigated the riot? That's unbelievable," Allison huffed.

"The good news is that we restored the timeline and we stopped doomsday," Luther thought positively.

"Look friendly green giant, positive thinking is a brick wall. We are now the most wanted people in the world," Eight laughed, "We have absolutely everyone after us." she clapped.

"Well, where are we supposed to go?" Vanya asked. 

"I have this yurt just outside Reykjavik," Klaus offered as he went down the steps, "We could totally lay low there. Folks, there are a little weird but lovely." 

"Klaus darling," she said, snapping her fingers catching his attention, "Hiding is not gonna make a difference here. The Commission will hunt us down wherever and whenever we go."

"She's right. They'll never stop," Diego said causing the blonde to turn to the man. 

"I'm sorry since when are you an expert on the Commission?" Five asked, not believing his crap. 

"Since I got back from there," He replied looking at Eight, "You're really liked over there," he said rolling his eyes at the statement. 

"I know," she answered, "How were you there Diego?" she asked getting off the railing and stepping closer to him. 

"For your information, I was headhunted, and offered a job," He explained standing tall to look at her. 

"You?" She scoffed, "They might as well have called Klaus," she laughed and turned to Klaus, "No offense."

Klaus waved his hand smiling, "None taken." 

"Well I was, and I found out Vanya was doomsday from the Infinite Switchboard," He told her now their faces almost touching as they yelled at each other. 

"I call bullshit, you probably broke in, and someone helped you," Eight replied, poking his chest with her finger.

"Well I did—" before he could start, Eight put her hands on the sides of his head as they started glowing. He smacked her hands off him. 

"Ha, I was right, Herb helped you," she snorted as he was able to read his thoughts before he smacked her hands off. 

"You freak witch get out of my head!" He yelled, moving his hands to choke her, but Eight beat him to it and punched his neck, leaving him gasping for air. 

"Bitch!" he wheezed as he gave her the finger.

Eight mockingly blew him a kiss, "Suck my dick," she spat. 

Allison groaned, "That's all you guys can do! It's always you all against Eleanor, trying to see who can outdo her!" she told her siblings as she sat on the stairs. 

"We are better than her," Most of the men in the room argued. 

"Oh please, you wish," Eight scoffed, crossing her arms.

"Can we please go for five minutes without dick-measuring?" Allison asked her siblings in disbelief. 

"Actually I had a question, who broke all the shit up the stairs?"Klaus asked curiously. 

"Well I'm not naming names but, Eight and Five, they do end up in a bedroom—"

"—Luther!" The couple exclaimed. 

"Ah, so that's two of us now, who's next Luther?" Diego said, annoyed.

"Oh shut up, 'Kraken,'" the blonde mocked using her fingers as quotation marks. 

"Look we don't have time for this. The Feds could be here any minute," Luther said. 

"That's what I've been saying," Allison added. 

"I'm agreeing," Luther nodded.

"Okay, calm down, Hairy—" Five told the giant. 

"Hey, It's King Kong. And I'm sick of your ass, okay?" Luther scolded his brother.

"Yeah okay you win," Diego now said to his giant brother. 

"Guys, we need to move, okay?" Luther offered them, "That is more important here. That is our only option."

"No we need to box these windows," said Diego offering a different solution, "and stay here."

"I'm leaving," said Vanya, suddenly catching the attention of the siblings. 

"What? To go where?" Allison asked her sister to get up from the stairs.

"Sissy's farm. Something's wrong with Harlan, and I need him," she told them antsy to leave.

"Vanya, we need to stick together, okay?" Luther said to the timid girl stepping closer to her, "Now more than ever." 

"That's why I'm telling you this," Vanya said, "Whatever's going on with Harlan, I think I might've caused it."

"How?" asked Klaus sitting near her.

She sighed tears brimming her eyes, "He drowned, and uh somehow I was able to bring him back to life. And now it's like we're connected." 

"What does that even mean?" Luther asked, much more confused. 

"I don't know, I can't explain—" she started but was cut off. 

"I might know how to explain it a little," Eight started, putting her hands in her pockets, "For some reason every time Vanya was in trouble I was able to feel it." she told them, "Like last time, I felt you use your powers to kill Leanard. And this time to kill all those FBI agents. It's a feeling we get when someone is in trouble."

"I know he needs my help, and I want my family by my side," Vanya replied nodding at Eight's explanation. 

"Look I'm sorry. We have other priorities right now," Diego said as he stepped closer to her. 

"Diego's right," Five added, "For once, we need to make our stand here and now." 

Vanya looked at Allison, who looked away rather than make eye contact. No one else spoke leaving her to realize no one was coming.

"I guess I'll see you when I see you," She finally said and left the place. 

Eight turned to Five and gave him a look. 

"What?" he whispered, lifting his hands.

She pulled him to a corner, "We have to help her, Five," she told him. 

"But I would be putting you in danger and I don't want that," he told her seriously. 

"Harlan is an eight-year-old boy Five," she whispered towards him, her eyes pleading him to help. 

Five looked down to their feet and sighed, "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked her. 

Eight nodded, "I do," she said smiling. 

The teen leaned forward and grabbed her face and pulled her into a short kiss. 

Eight pulled away and smiled pulling Five with her. She opened the front door to the car.

"Five, Eight you don't have to do this," she said but was nonetheless happy. 

"We know, you owe us," Five said as he looked at Klaus, "Children ride in the back." 

And Klaus did what was asked and moved to the back, As Five got in and Eight went in and sat on his lap facing Vanya.

"Guys I don't know what to say," she said looking at each one of them with a smile.

"Don't have to say anything darlin'," said Eight as she wrapped her left arm around Five's neck, as he held her in place with his arm on her lower back. 

The car's trunk finally lifted and the car squeaks and creaks under the weight of the giant. 

Eight's mouth opened to say something but never got to, "Anyone makes a fat joke, and I'm outta here," Luther said with his eyes on the blonde in the front, so she closed her mouth and rather leaned her head on Five's shoulder for the car ride. 

During the car ride, no one said anything, rather they enjoyed the peaceful silence that would last for so long. To the couple in the front enjoying each other's embrace to the siblings in the back seat.

As they neared their destination, from a distance a snowstorm could be seen in only one spot which was over the farm. It seemed that it had been snowing for a while as most of the ground was evenly coated. 

As the car came to a stop the sibling stepped out of the car, "You think whatever's going on inside is causing the cold front?" Asked Diego as they looked up at the crackling. 

"Well of course you idiot," said Eight as she breathed out looking at it. 

That was a woman bust out the farm with a shotgun, "Get back!" 

"Sissy!" Vanya yelled trying to get closer. 

"All of you just get the hell back!" the woman called Sissy, yelled as her gun still pointed at them.

"Hey! Hey! What's wrong?" asked Vanya as she had her arm out. 

"Carl," she said to her. 

"What did he do to you?" Vanya asked calmly. 

The woman started freaking out as she started breathing shakily, "He's....He's dead," Sissy told Vanya, "Harlan tossed me aside like a rag doll, the same way you sent those policemen flying. What did you do to him?" she asked Vanya, anger showing the most. 

"No—"

"—What the hell did you do to my son?" she asked Vanya. 

Diego began walking forward, "Don't have time for this," 

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" he said as she pointed her gun at the man now. 

"To help your son," he said, also sticking out an arm.

"Look, Sissy, I found my family, these are my brothers and sisters," Vanya explained pointing at them.

Five and Eight just sent the woman half a smile, while the others smiled or if you're Luther, "M'am," and waved. 

"Were you lyin' to me the whole time?" the woman asked sadly. 

"Of course not," she said stepping a little bit closer, "Look I didn't know who I was. But I do now. And we are not monsters that they say we are. We did not kill the president. We are not terrorists. We're not here to hurt anyone," she explained to Sissy. 

"Then....who are you?" Sissy asked.

"The only one who can help Harlan," she said truthfully.

The woman nodded and let them go in the barn and saw the mass of energy surrounding the small boy. 

Eight grimaced looking, the sight looking all too familiar, she just hoped it didn't end the same. In a moment of nausea, she doubled over and threw up. Recalling the death of her own son.

Five gripped her, "Hey it's okay, it's not going to end the same," he said to her in an attempt to calm her down. As Vanya walked through the barrier. 

"Uh, guys?" Klaus called out to the siblings as he saw something outside. 

"What?" Diego said walking to Klaus along with the others behind. 

"Ah, shit," Said Diego. 

"What, who are they?" Asked Klaus confused as his siblings somehow knew everyone he didn't. 

"The girl is the one Diego should've slept with and the lady is basically the devil in Prada but not Mery Streep," She explained to Klaus as she felt better not looking at the boy.

Klaus hummed loving the explanation, "Yeah well both look pissed," he said. 

"Diego was the last with them, so it's his fault," said Eight looking at Diego. 

"I'm gonna go find out what they want. You stay behind with Vanya and the kid," said Five. 

"I'm coming with you," Diego said. 

"Me too," Said Eight but was stopped by the two.

"No," they both said. 

Eight glowered at them, "Uh, why?" 

Five gripped her shoulders, "Look, you are our secret weapon, they don't know your powers are back," he said. 

"What he said, so get all fire-bally when you see us all dying," Diego motioned to all of them and walked out with Five. 

Three of the siblings didn't listen and stepped out leaving a heaving Eight who couldn't stand the sight of the poor boy. One of her hands leaning on the hail bail, the other was on her stomach as she dry heaved. Doing her best to ignore the commotion behind her. 

That was when bullets began to rain on the barn and she ducked behind the hay trying not to get shot at. She silently cried hoping the boy was okay, and her siblings, most importantly Five. All the bullets were giving her flashbacks to many times she's traveled through time in times of war. Now realizing what made her the best was not killing but surviving. 

That's when she heard the familiar sound of Vanya's humming, she was saving them as she sent a flying blast towards all of them, the sound popping her ears. The blonde stayed on the ground not being able to have the energy to get up. She put her hands over her ears not wanting to hear anything as well. 

Well great, Eight was having a panic attack in the middle of battle. Her hands gripped the hay as she tried to do what Five told her. Take a deep breath in... She tried but it seemed her breaths were shaky. All she could think was the memories of her dying child's crying. She could feel the anguish he went through. As it was going on, she felt it when she held him. Her tears spilled. Her ears then picked up a noise. She had to push through for James, for her family. 

Deeply she let the air fill her lungs, and let out her mouth. Standing tall she craned her neck both ways and looked at her surroundings seeing Lila and Five. 

"This isn't going to be quick," she said with an evil smile. 

"I wouldn't be too sure about that," Eight finally spoke up walking out from the shadows.

Lila looked over and the now uniformed blonde, "Perfect, you'll both die, as you deserve, I'll enjoy you a little less, you know missing powers and all that." she taunted. 

The blonde smirked, "Well let's fight it out let's see shall we?" she asked and strode over to her, throwing a fake punch that she ducked too, as Eight kneed her right in the face. 

Lila got up quickly and looked at her, "Oh, I'm going to enjoy this," Lila said giggling.

"Let's dance honey," Eight said, gripping the girl and teleporting them to the middle of the field where the hundreds of Commission agents lay. 

"What? How?" she gasped looking at the woman. 

"You didn't think I'd be forever like this?" the blonde said as she swung at her but she disappeared using Five's ability. Huh, so that's how she did it. 

Without missing a beat she conjured her lucky lasso and wrapped it around her ankle, and pulled her to the floor. 

The girl tried doing the same but she couldn't and was confused, "What are you?" 

In the distraction she jumped behind her wrapping around her lasso around her neck, "Your worst nightmare," she whispered into her ear.

Lila had been cocky at the start of this, thinking she wouldn't have to deal with the blonde too much. But here she was afraid, as somehow this girl was able to block her ability and she wasn't able to gain her ability.

Lila stomped on the girl's foot as she let go, the girl was coughing. So in anger, she used Luther's strength in a physical fight. Punching her in the face as she tumbled to the ground. 

Eight groaned and teleported to wrap her legs around Lila's neck, tumble her down using her own strength, and rolled out of the way. Lila was able to find a knife on the ground from many of the fallen men. And threw it at her. 

Eight didn't blink as it disintegrated before it hit her, "What the fuck?" whispered Lila, having no idea what her powers were. Her mother mentioned maybe the moving things with her mind, but this. _This_ was something else. 

"Tired yet?" Eight taunted. 

Lila _was_ getting tired of this and used Vanya's powers in an attempt to take down the blonde. 

"You don't want to do that, Lila," Eight said as she watched her chest glow along with her eyes. If Vanya herself couldn't hold her down, how would Lila?

"Why, are you afraid?" Lila said hopefully now being a step ahead of her, floating in the air in front of her.

Eight sighed knowing she had no choice, "You will regret this," she said. 

Lila's smirk disappeared when she saw Eight begin to glow a golden hue, and her hair starting to float. Angrily Lila releases the energy at the woman, but it never reaches her. Rather it gets absorbed by her colorful fire.

Eight's glowing eyes look at the shocked girl, "You shouldn't have messed with my family," she said as she lifted her closed fist and opened her palms facing up, dealing a powerful blast that sent the girl flying straight into the barn. 

Eight teleported into the barn as Five still stood by her. The blonde still glowed as she looked at the coughing brunette, who struggled to get up. 

"1993 East London," she spoke getting up from the floor staring at the glowing girl, "You two hog-tied them and you shot them in the head," she explained to them.

Eight didn't have her eyes glowing anymore but everywhere else was, and she turned to meet the eyes of her husband. She remembered the task The Handler had given them. 

"The flower merchants," they both spoke letting out puffs of cold air.

"They were your parents?" Five gasped in surprise now realizing why she wanted to kill them. 

"And they never did anything to anyone," said Lila spitting at the foot of the glowing girl, "They didn't deserve to die like that."

"Lila it's true we killed them, but we have killed many people over the years," started Five his body still in the position to fight. 

Eight swallowed hard and looked at her, "But it was just a job. That was never personal," she spoke to the girl less glowy now. 

"'Never personal,' my ass," she laughed sarcastically, "Yeah, I've killed. It's always, always personal." 

This caused Eight to cock her head, "You really had me there in the first half, but that's why you aren't cut to be an assassin." 

Lila reached for a knife in her boot and pointed it pathetically towards Eight, "Want to bet your life on it?" 

The blonde wasn't scared, she was trained to be the best of the best, and an emotionally attached killer wouldn't do much, "Hey, now we may have killed them, but it was the Handler who faked the kill order," she said to her. 

Stepping closer to her with the knife, "Bullshit, AJ Carmichael ordered it, and you both carried it out," she seethed at the woman.

"Do you think I'm willing to lie to you right now for the sake of it?" Eight exclaimed getting closer to her, grabbing her wrist and pulling the knife to her own heart, "The Handler gave us the kill order, she came along, bugged me the entire time, that day in London, she was there. Ask yourself why?" 

The mimic swallowed as her knife was hovering over the blonde's heart, "Stop trying to get yourself out of this," she said shakily.

"If you want to kill me that's fine, but think about it, why was she there that day? She wasn't there for your parents, she was there for _you_." the blonde spoke softly. 

Lila furrows her eyebrows at the information, "Why?" she said allowed. 

"'Cause you're one of us," Diego's voice came in, "The Handler stole you, Lila. Just like our asshole father took all of us," he said stepping closer to the girls. 

"No, it's not the same thing," she said, raising her voice looking at the blonde.

"You're right because he didn't have our parents murdered." Diego tried to say. 

Her eyes still on Eight's blue, the woman spoke to her, "You were born October 1st, 1989, the same day as all of us," she spoke calmly. 

Lila pressed the knife forward onto the blonde as she felt Diego step close, "Stay back all of you, or I will kill her!" she exclaimed.

The siblings all did the exact opposite rather they surrounded her, afraid of what could happen to the dimly glowing blonde. 

"I trusted you, I got you a job, I even introduced you to my mother and then you took off on me," she hissed looking at Diego.

"Because I needed to save the world!" he yelled back hoping to get close enough to detach the two. 

"She's using you, Lila. The Handler" said Eight as she felt the knife press closer to her, making her hiss making all the siblings a little antsy. 

"You're wrong, she raised me. She loves me," she told the blonde believing it.

"Do you really believe that—" Eight began but was cut off as she felt the knife pierce her skin a little.

"Hey, get your hands off, or I'll kill you," Five seethed as he saw his wife's face contort in pain. 

"Five, stop!" yelled the voices of the two siblings near Lila.

"Hey I know why you dragged me into the Commission, you were afraid of what she would do with all that power. She's dangerous," Diego said stepping closer. 

"I know what it's like loving people who are dangerous, the only difference is..." he continued, his eyes darting to his siblings, "They love me back." 

"Shut up," she hissed looking away from him and blinking her tears away. 

"The only thing she loves is power. Now the minute she can't use you, she will turn on you, and deep down, I know you know that" he told her, his hand going forward to her hand on the knife. 

Eight felt like a total third wheel at the moment, and the third tire that's about to pop, "Lila, she doesn't have to be your end, you have us, and we can help you," she spoke up not wanting to be left out.

The brunette's eyes darted to the blonde, then Diego, and the others around them, but before any more could be said gunfire rained on them, the sudden sound caused Lila's hand to slip and stab the blonde causing her to gasp. 

The brunette moved out of the way as the bullets rained, none touching the blonde as they disintegrated, but she toppled down due to a different circumstance. The blade within her heart.

"Eleanor, Diego," she gasped, crawling towards the fallen siblings. 

The young woman sniffed as she saw her fallen friends.

The Handler walked forward and looked down, a smile coming on her face as she saw the fallen Eight. 

"Even in death she's gorgeous," she shook her head and cooed, looking at the knife in her heart.

"It's true what Eleanor and Five said, isn't it?" Lila questioned her mother.

"Darling I need to know we can get past this, be a happy family again? Hmm?" The Handler asked the kneeling girl. 

Lila stood and looked around and saw all the dead bodies, "They're my real family," she said now walking up to the woman, "Do you even love me?" she asked sadly, she knew the answer but she wanted her to say it.

The woman didn't reply; rather she raised her gun and shot her. Letting her fall on the ground with the other siblings. Then walked around and heard Five gasp. 

"Oh good, you're still alive. You got to see how this all played out. Your beautiful wife is stabbed in the heart, and like petals on a flower she perished," she smiled and lifted her gun at his head. Before any more could be done, bullets rained on the woman as she gasped and turned to see her culprit. The Swede. And just like her analogy, the Handler fell, not like a graceful flower, but a tree blown off by a hurricane.

Five gasped as the man walked forward and was about to shoot him. But then past recollections of memories entered his mind. 

_We use my ability to time travel._

_"You're the genius who said we should jump, Right? You're the one who got us stuck here." Luther's voice echoed._

_"Maybe your appetite is disproportionate to the size of your abilities," Reginald's voice echoed, "Start small, seconds, not decades."_

His puffs of breath could be seen in the air, but nonetheless, he began using his abilities to turn back time in seconds. Slowly he watched the Swede walk backward, unshoot the Handler. Getting up, his eyes darted as he watched Lila's body lift from the ground back to life and hovering over Eight and Diego's body. 

His eyes darted to his wife who slowly got up, the knife no longer in her heart, and her dim glow surrounding her once more. Just as the rest of the siblings were back to where they first were.

Five popped out of the portal and looked down to see no bullet wounds in his body, he looked up seeing the same scene all over again. 

"Lila, she doesn't have to be your end, you have us, and we can help you," she spoke up as Lila glanced at her. 

This time before the Handler had a chance to shoot them, Five was one step ahead and grabbed the gun from the woman, pointing it at her. 

Eight was able to back up before the knife could do any more damage. Looking around and the crazy woman who was about to shoot them all down.

"It's true what Eleanor and Five said, isn't it?" Lila questioned her mother, now holding the knife at her side, and looked at the woman with her hands raised.

The Handler said nothing and avoided eye contact.

"Answer me! Is it true?" Lila yelled as her eyes were teary. 

"Well—" before any more could be said, she was shot and she toppled to the ground, again. Well for us and Five, for them (the people in the barn) not. 

Everyone gasped at the sight of the dead woman. Lila took it as a chance to run towards the case. 

"The case!" yelled Luther as he tried to step forward but Diego beat him down to it. Letting Lila disappear. 

Five held his gun at the Swede, but dropped it, "Enough," Five said ultimately. 

The Swede looked around the room and saw no one look hostile towards him, so he repeated his actions and dropped his gun, "Enough," he said in Swedish and walked out of the barn leaving the siblings alone. 

Eight powered down, no longer glowing. She looked over at Five and the two hugged each other tightly, relieved that they were alive. Well...Eight....you died, but go off.

"You died," Five whispered into her ear as he gripped the back of her head onto him.

"What do you mean?" she whispered back, not knowing what he meant.

With one of his hands, he brought her hand to his head, as she used her powers to see what he saw. She saw herself get stabbed, and saw all of her siblings get shot.

She pulled away, and placed her hands on either side of his face, "But that didn't happen, you saved us," she reassured him. Placing a short kiss on his lips, "Thank you." 

"Vanya! Help" yelled the familiar voice of Sissy down below.

"Harlan!" Vanya gasped and ran down below. 

Five and Eight looked at each other and followed her along with the other siblings. 

"Sissy?" Vanya called out worriedly as she quickly ran down the steps, and tumbled into the power thing.

Eight saw the sight and immediately turned around. She may have gotten over the panic attack alone, but a sight like that would forever traumatize her. 

"Whatever it is I gave you, I can take it back, okay? We just need to stop this," She heard Vanya's voice say to him.

Eight walked a little further from the group as she felt nausea coming up again, and leaned on a pillar. Then she felt the burst of energy in the room but was too afraid to look back. Five came up behind her and put his hand on her back as she was hunched over. She turned her head to look at him. 

"The kid's fine," he responded. 

Eight smiled in glee. Happy that someone was able to save the child, unlike her.

"Come on," he said to her offering his hand. 

She took it and they began walking up when they heard a familiar zap. Someone from the Commission had come in. Five and Eight began walking out of the barn along with Diego who had heard it.

"Eight, are you sure your puking is due to your trauma?" Five asked suddenly. 

Eight snapped her head towards him, eyes wide, "Of course it is why wouldn't it be?" 

Diego coughed, "Well you know you slept with—" 

Before he could finish his sentence, Eight stomped and sent the two flying towards the ground as she huffed walking off, "Unbelievable."

"Herb!" Eight squealed running over to the man and pulling him into a hug. The man put the case down and hugged her back.

"Guess we never got to talk after all," he said to her with a chuckle. 

"Yeah, sorry," Eight sighed pulling away from the hug. 

"Is she..." Herb started.

"Dead? For sure Herbie," she replied then felt the presence of the two next to her again.

"Five, Diego," Herb greeted with a smile. 

"Who's running the Commission now?" Eight asked not letting the males get a second to talk.

Herb started fidgeting not knowing what to say. 

Dot smiled and patted him, "Just tell them," she reassured. 

"We need to elect a new board of directors. But until then, I've been voted in as acting chairperson," he said with a smile, not wanting to brag. 

Eight smiled wide her dimples showing, "I knew you'd be there someday!" she said hugging the man and slightly lifting him. 

"Congrats, Herbie, That's huge," Diego congratulated.

"I'm so goddamn nervous!" he confessed but still with a smile. 

"You'll do fine," Five added. 

"Oh thank you," he replied.

"Herb, we need a favor," Five finally asked. 

"Oh, sure, anything," herb said with a smile. 

"A briefcase, to get back home, where we belong," Eight spoke up her hands in her skirt pockets. 

Herb pointed a finger at her and smiled then turned to the many men behind and women behind them. 

"Take your pick," He said. 

Eight smiled and looked over to two males, "Grab one I'll meet you at the house, I need to give Herb a word," 

The two brothers knew it was best to listen to her, as she was already pissed at them. The blonde turned to Herb and grabbed two envelopes with a note above from her coat pocket handing them both to him.

"If you would please deliver these, It'd mean the world for me," she said putting her hands back in her pockets. 

The man looked at them and nodded, smiling, "Will do Mrs. Hargreeves," he said. 

"Bye Herbie," she said waving and turned around walking back to the house. 

Her walk back was sort of melancholy, within her she knew something was going to happen. She didn't know when or what, but something was coming. Subconsciously she moved her hand to her stomach and sighed. 

The life she ended up creating here was a short one. But the people she grew to know and love belonged here and they would stay that way. The Fitzgerald family had grown to love the blonde as one of theirs, and even though now she was gone, it would stay that way.

As she reached the home she paused standing outside getting a look at everything, one last time. 

"Sorry about insinuating you know...." Five's said snapping her out of daydreaming.

"Well you better be," she huffed annoyedly. 

"I'm just making sure," he chuckled, raising his hands defensively.

Eight rolled her eyes at the teen, "Be glad that I let _that_ happen, especially with this happening," she told him motioning to their age.

"You don't even look that old Eight, it's fine," he told her, he paused leaving them in silence for a while, "Wait when you were here did you ever date or go out with other boys?" 

The blonde chuckled, "Of course I did," was all she said. 

Her husband looked at her with wide eyes, "What—" 

"Don't worry Eleanor was very safe," she let him know with a laugh patting his shoulder. 

"Curse your good looks," Five huffed. 

Soon enough night had reached the farm and it was time the siblings returned to their time. All of them surrounded Five who was getting the briefcase ready.

"Everyone ready?" aked Five to the surrounding family.

"Let's do it," Luther confirmed.

"Okay," he sighed as his wife held his shoulder with her left hand and held Allison's hand with her right.

"Wait!" Klaus exclaimed and ran back to the porch grabbing a hat and putting it on and running back to the circle. 

The siblings held onto each other as he briefcase clicked on. One second they were at the barn the other inside the Academy with the familiar chandelier in the air. 

As they appeared they looked around the familiar home. But Eight felt a different vibe this time, and she couldn't place it. 

"It's April Second, 2019 the day after the apocalypse," Five said to the siblings. 

Eight smiled and walked away from the group as they celebrated. She went into the living room and noticed the wall had a very different painting. It wasn't Eight or Five, but Ben...

"I knew you'd show up eventually," Reginald's voice rang as he got himself up from his chair. 

The blonde turned over to him just as the other siblings had arrived.

"Father...." she half chuckled seeing the man once more, "Good to be home." 

The man raised an eyebrow, "Home? This isn't your home." Oh, that's not good.

"What are you talking about? This is the Umbrella Academy," Allison said she said. 

"Wrong again," He spoke up, "This is the Sparrow Academy." He finished and looked up behind them as footsteps approached. 

They all turned to see five shadowed figures from above, and the sixth, walking in through the door.

"Dad, who the hell are these assholes?" said the voice of Ben, or what seemed liked Ben, but a scar across his eyes.

They were in shock that's for sure. So the Umbrella Academy answered in the best way they could, "Shit."


	15. commercial break three

[—](https://em.wattpad.com/d7a3489d4b3e61297f52773e4763104a02ca9032/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f733743426e505f726e69325365673d3d2d3935373930353530322e313633376532653031623534313133313135343939323636313437382e676966?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280)

_Dear Mom,_

_It's Eleanor, well apparently that's one of my names. I go by the name Eight too. Now I just wanted to let you know that I'm okay. And I won't be returning home. I found out there is something that needs my presence. Like dad and Reggie would say, "there's something special about her," and they were right ma. I am special and I am needed elsewhere._

_I know you'll worry if I don't eat, have a sweater when it's cold, somewhere to sleep for the night. Someone to come back for a hug. And it's true I don't know if I'll have all of those things to where I am going. But the best I can do is hope that I do. I know that doesn't make you feel any better...but I'll be okay, I'm a big girl._

_I want to thank you so much for all you did with my time with you. Even though you found me literally on the street, you never left my side. You took me in because I was vulnerable. And there will never be anything I do to thank you for that. You were the mother I never had, I mean it. You cared for me the days I was in bed crying when I didn't know who I was. You were there to make me smile, and give me your biggest hugs. You loved me as much a mother would to her own. I love you so much, there are words that could never say what I mean. I love you, Mom._

_Tell dad thank you for all the lessons and laughs he gave me along the way. He didn't have to take me in when he did, yet he did. He treated me like a princess. Took me out for ice cream after a boy broke my heart. And threatened to break their nose for me. And broke their nose for me. He was everything and more. I will miss the large bear hugs he'd give before and after work. Even though I wasn't biologically his, he never made it seem that way. He made me feel cared for just as you mom. Introduced me to many important people, bragging of my achievements as a father would. I will miss you, and him. Thank you, Dad, I love you too._

_Forever your daughter,_

_Eleanor Fitzgerald_

As a small man delivers the letter to the woman, she blindly closes the front door and reads the letter. Each sentence bringing tears to her eyes. Her little girl was gone, forever. But as long as she was okay, she felt safer thinking that. Lucy knew Eleanor was no damsel in distress. She knew that the blonde could escape anything no matter how tough. The woman cried tears of happiness as she read the letter. She wished luck to whoever met her wrath, Eleanor was the silent lightning in the thunderstorm. 

_Christopher,_

_Yes, this is a formal letter. You have to read it by the fire and cry as if I wrote something touching. The days I spent with you all made me learn you are my brother. You annoyed me as much one would, you punched me as one would too, but you also punched others for me too. And I'm glad we got to be as close as we did because there is no one else in this time that I trust more._

_Now, listen up pea brain, this will all sound weird to you, but it is all true do you understand? You better fucking nod Chris. My name is Eight Hargreeves, but I also go by Eleanor. You might be thinking Hargreeves? As in Reginald, and yes it is. I am from the future. I was born on October 1st, 1989, along with my seven other siblings. We were all born in different parts of the world, but we were adopted by him because each one of us is special. We all have abilities that made us different. You may be thinking how is this possible. And to be honest, that I don't know. I just know that I have these abilities._

_Want to know why I was able to use weapons and fight so easily? It's because I grew up in an Academy that taught me all of that. I was even a professional assassin for a part of my life. That is how I am so good at self-defense. Not because dad taught us, it's because it was muscle memory for me._

_I am a fifty-eight-year-old and stuck in a twenty-year-old body. I am married to a man called "Five" we worked together as assassins. He and I had a son when I was twenty. His name was James, but he died in my arms when he turned nine years old. He had inherited my powers that not even I knew how to control. And because he couldn't control them, it over his body and killed him. I miss him with all that I carry with me every single day. I have seven siblings that I would die for If something was endangering them. Now you too, but I won't be able to protect you._

_I tell you all of this Chris. In hopes that you will not wonder if I am okay, as you think of me out in the world. I trust that you will not let this information fall into the wrong hands. I will be okay out there, and I hope you are too. Try not to get into too much trouble with Dylan, I won't be there to help you out this time._

_I love you, Chris. You are the best brother I could ever have. I have five brothers now. How funny is that? Anyway, I love you big dumb, dumb. I hope you live long enough to the point where I could see you in the future. Married and old. (so quit your smoking, so you live longer) Take care of mom for me. Thank you for protecting me when I needed it, and for the late-night pool parties, you had with me. I know you love me too, and you know you're smart. Stay safe._

_Your darling one and only sister,_

_Eleanor Hargreeves-Fitzgerald_

Chris didn't know what to feel when the letter appeared in his bedroom bed. As he opened a small puff of fireflies looking things sprouted. He sneezed as he breathed it in, but shook his head knowing Eleanor would do something like this. The boy read the letter and smiled at it. He knew there was something about her, the moment he ran his bike into her. Turns out he was right. She was a special being from the future. He chuckled knowing he was technically older than her.

The dark-haired boy walked across his room to the plain white door across him. Opening it and stepping inside. It still smelled like her. Faint strawberries. Her bed was neatly made, her windows were ajar as the breeze moved the windows. He walked forward and sat on the floor in front of her bed. Bringing his knees up he wrapped his arms around them. His mind far away as he stared at the blank wall before him. Tears brimmed his eyes as he sat in his sister's bedroom. He would never admit it to anyone but he would miss her. The golden girl that too smart for her own good. _I love you too, Eight._ He thought to himself, using the name he thought she would like. A smile faintly on his lips, as silent tears ran down his face. 

[—](https://em.wattpad.com/67b3a2ed843d3b5ca34240dc18b61895e93f302b/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f3641685434387474394a58536a673d3d2d3935373930353530322e313633376533383435653338636239303837393737353533373430342e676966?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh! we finished it! thank you so much to all you that have read both books! Season two was so much fun to write. and I hope it was just as enjoyable to read. i know you won't be seeing much of me until next season...but i was thinking of maybe writing a book with a collection of stories of Eight's life. sort of like the commercial breaks, but instead every chapter is something new about her life that we haven't seen. let me know if you want to see this! if not, until next season!


End file.
